Another Universe
by Soularflare47
Summary: The worst of Robobot is over, but a few citizens of Dream Land have been worried over the Access Ark emitting sounds of reconstruction. Time for the four heroes of Dream Land to put an end to this Robobot business for good. However, things don't go as smoothly as they went previously... Rated T
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello guys, Soularflare47 here (Call me Soul, Flare, Soular, whatever helps you remember). This is my first story so hopefully I can get a feel for how I want this to progress quickly. I'm starting with two of my favorite franchises so that means I'm fairly knowledgeable about both. I am always open for constructive criticism as long as you provide ideas on how I can improve. I'll ignore flames and the like. Also just a heads up, Kirby will have abilities from the game Kirby Star Allies as well as the ability to combine the powers like in the game, so this is just a small warning for those that haven't seen Star Allies and wish to experience that for themselves. I figured that Kirby having extra abilities in the Robobot era wouldn't make much of a difference since this is the end of said era.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kirby or RWBY. They belong to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

 **Prologue - A Journey Gone Wrong**

It was supposed to be a check up on Planet Popstar after Haltmann and Star Dream were defeated and Susie fled. Once that was done, our heroes were free to return to their peaceful lives and await the next threat to Popstar."At least, that's how things usually go around here…", Meta Knight thought to himself as he and his companions found themselves inside the once functional Access Ark. The group received strange rumors that Access Ark had yet to fully shut down and sounds of construction were heard from various citizens of Dream Land. They took upon themselves to quell these rumors once and for all.

The group consisted of four friends: Dedede, the self proclaimed King of Dream Land, Meta Knight (or Meta according to his friends), the leader of the Meta-Knights, Waddle Dee a.k.a. Bandana Dee, Dedede's personal bodyguard, and Kirby, the hero of basically Popstar at this point. Ever since the events of Magolor and Landia, these four have been through a lot lately and their bonds grow stronger still. They have decided to stick together for one last errand before they went their separate ways.

They arrived in Haltmann's office, only to find it good as new. The group of four stood confused as they were sure that this place had been ripped to shreds when Star Dream awoke initially. "I'm not the only one seeing things right? I thought this place was done for when that Star Dream thing woke up!", exclaimed Dedede. Kirby and Bandana Dee nodded in affirmation with wary looks upon faces. "Then it looks like the rumors were true: Something or someone was reconstructing this place…", Meta Knight spoke. Dedede, being the most impatient out of the four, started shouting.

"HEY! WHOEVER IS REBUILDING THIS PLACE, COME OUT AND EXPLAIN YA' SELF!" he said as Bandana Dee covered her ears.

For a moment nothing happened, then a purple figure slowly showed themselves, bearing an almost identical resemblance to Meta Knight. His colors were purple and white instead of Meta Knight's deep blue and carried a shield with his sword unlike Meta Knight. "Galacta Knight, here to challenge us once again I presume?", Meta Knight questioned as he readied his sword under his cape. Bandana Dee got in front of Dedede, readying her spear and Dedede himself took out his hammer. Kirby took out a pedestal with a star on it and absorbed it. The image on the star was a whip, allowing Kirby to don a cowboy hat along with a whip in his hand. The group of four tensed when Galacta Knight remained silent with the exception of drawing his own lance.

Galacta Knight wasted no time in charging the four, causing them to jump out of the way lest they be skewered by his lance. Dedede and Bandana Dee were on his left while Kirby and Meta Knight were on his right. Bandana Dee threw a spear at Galacta Knight, but Galacta Knight raised his shield and the spear bounced off harmlessly. Kirby tried to advantage of his block by grabbing him with the whip, but Galacta Knight jumped away from Kirby. This allowed Dedede to get the first hit of the battle as he smacked Galacta Knight sideways with a mighty swing of the hammer. Galacta Knight corrected himself in midair by opening his wings and charging straight for Meta Knight. Meta Knight raised his sword in a defensive position as he and Galacta Knight clashed. They proceeded to exchange blows between each other before Galacta Knight jumped back to avoid being hit by Dedede for a second time and he flew to the other side of the field, charging up for an attack.

"Move out of the way!", exclaimed Meta Knight as everyone cleared out as Galacta Knight launched a massive tornado at the group.

The tornado almost hit Dedede, but Bandana Dee took it in his stead, causing Bandana Dee to fly high up into the air and crash down rather painfully. "Sorry Dee and thanks! I owe ya one!", Dedede ran over and helped her up.

Bandana Dee accepted the hand and dusted herself off being giving a determined nod and rejoining the fray. Kirby and Meta Knight were tag teaming Galacta Knight, but even with the both of them, Galacta Knight was holding his own and managing to push the both of them back. Galacta Knight dodged a swing from Meta Knight by taking off into the air again and creating a myriad of sword-like projectiles and launching them at the group. The group was pelted with sword-like objects, damaging them each a good bit. Bandana Dee was the first to recover and started throwing a barrage of spears at Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight started weaving through the storm, but one spear caught his wing, causing him to go off his intended course and straight towards Kirby. Kirby was ready however, as he grabbed Galacta Knight with his whip and proceeded to smack him relentlessly with a barrage attack. Galacta Knight was sent towards Dedede, who swung his hammer in a powerful uppercut, winding Galacta Knight and sending him into the air. Meta Knight was waiting for Galacta Knight at the top and performed a downward thrust on Galacta Knight.

Galacta Knight hit the ground hard and struggled to get up. The heroes of Dream Land regrouped in front of Galacta Knight, weapons still drawn and ready for more even when they were slightly tired. Galacta Knight didn't seem to give up however, instead his aura started exuding from him, meaning he was going to hold back no longer on the group of heroes. He flew up in the air started raining lightning on the four heroes. Meta Knight and Dedede expertly dodge while Kirby assisted Bandana Dee from getting hit, taking a few hits himself. Kirby seemed to grow a little tired, but that didn't stop him from hitting Galacta Knight with the famous Whip Tornado attack. Galacta Knight was sent to the ground, but he quickly got up and dodged a hammer swing from Dedede. Dedede wasted no time in trying to stop his momentum and instead threw his hammer at Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight smacked the hammer back at Dedede and they started playing a game of Hammer Tennis. Galacta Knight smacked the hammer hard enough to send Dedede into the wall.

Dedede stood there dazed as Galacta Knight rushed in to damage Dedede, but Bandana Dee and Meta Knight intercepted him while Dedede recovered and quickly escaped the deadlock the three bladed combatants were in. Meta Knight was the first to break the deadlock and swing at Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight blocked Meta Knight's swing but was too slow to stop Bandana Dee from jabbing him multiple times. Staggered by the multiple jabs received by Bandana Dee, Galacta Knight was once again grabbed by Kirby's whip, but Galacta Knight recovered just quick enough to bash Kirby with his shield when he was close enough to Kirby. This caused Kirby to drop his Whip ability and forced it into a cool down period. Kirby swiftly took out another ability in a panicked moment as he dodged Galacta Knight's relentless assault. This star had an image of a mirror on it, giving Kirby the Mirror ability. Kirby, now with his red and blue jester hat and blue wand, shielded against Galacta Knight as a reflective barrier appeared around Kirby. The next attack Galacta Knight launched at Kirby was a shock wave from his lance, but the shock wave bounced back at Galacta Knight, knocking him back a distance before he faltered and sat on one knee.

The aura around Galacta Knight died down as he slowly started glowing, a signal that he was returning to his seal to regain his power. The heroes were exhausted after that battle, but they successfully stopped Galacta Knight from doing whatever it was that he was doing. Before Galacta Knight went back to his seal however, he used whatever remained of his power to open a dimensional rift. This act caused Galacta Knight to disappear into his seal and left the heroes with a dimensional tear in the fabric of reality. They were unprepared for this last attack as they were slowly getting sucked into the tear.

"Everyone, we must stick together! Who knows where this tunnel will lead us to!", Meta Knight exclaimed as he took hold of Kirby's hand.

Kirby took Bandana Dee's hand while Bandana Dee took Dedede's hand and Dedede finished with connecting his and Meta Knight's hands. The four heroes were sucked into the tear and it closed after they were gone. Who knows where the heroes of Dream Land will end up? With no one else to witness the event that took place, the citizens of Dream Land started to worry about what happened to the four, as Access Ark had collapsed after their battle with Galacta Knight drew to a close.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's just the prologue to an even bigger adventure that awaits Kirby and his friends. I've made Bandana Dee into a girl because of gender balancing. Dedede is also a bit nicer to his Dream Land companions. He still has an attitude, but it's less noticeable when he's speaking to the other Dream Landers. Next chapter, they'll have arrived in the RWBY world during the Beacon initiation test. They will also get humanoid make overs so they don't stand out from those in the RWBYverse. I'm going to try to come up with a team name, but feel free to give me suggestions. I plan to give them color names too. These are what I have so far:

 **Kirby Heart**

 **Dee Aurantiaco**

 **King Dedede**

I don't think Dedede needs a change since his name is already color related when you think about Kings and their fancy thrones, Aurantiaco is Latin for the color orange, and Kirby's is self explanatory. I already know Meta Knight's last name will be Night (fitting I know), but I'm having trouble making his first name fit with Meta. I'd appreciate suggestions for that as well. Of course if you think there are names that fit better for the other three, feel free to suggest those too. I'll try to get these chapters done in between college and what not. See ya!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Glad to know you guys are enjoying this story so far. Due to popular demand and the fact that I have way too much free time on weekends (not even joking), the four will not gain human forms. I still hadn't come up with a proper team name, so congratulations to one of the guests who suggested KKND (Candle). I figured Meta Knight will keep his first name just to make things easier in conversation. Now that all of that is addressed, onwards to adventure!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kirby or RWBY. They go to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: We Are Already A Team**

Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, has seen many things during his "lifetime", but he never expected four completely unknown entities to fall down exactly where the relics were placed, especially not during the Initiation of the new students. Glynda, his assistant, seemed just as surprised as Ozpin when four unknowns hit the ruins and were seemingly unconscious.

"Sir, should we intervene with these… creatures or leave them as they are?", asked Glynda.

"I say we let the students handle them. This will be a perfect example of unknown situations happening on a mission", Ozpin responded.

"Do you think they're related to…"

"For all our sakes, I hope not…"

The heroes of Dream Land landed in some kind of ruins area. There were chess pieces on pedestals when they arrived. Some were empty, meaning people had been there before. The four laid unconscious as the portal they were sucked into disappeared the moment they were out. Being the ever observant and attentive person of the group, Meta Knight was the first one to wake up and take in the surroundings. "Either we were sent to another location on Popstar or an entirely different location altogether because I don't remember this forest. I would remember some ruins with chess pieces placed in them", Meta Knight thought. He couldn't think for too long however, when two people had approached him, weapons drawn like they were ready for a fight. They didn't attack, but seeing their weapons drawn caused Meta Knight to unsheathe his own sword in a defensive position. He was aware that the other three were still unconscious and had to take care to not harm them. In front of him were two females, one with blonde hair with crazy looking gauntlets on her hands and the other with black hair and a sword attached to a ribbon.

The blonde spoke first, seemingly to her teammate, "Think they're a new type of Grimm?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't think anyone has seen anything like these things", the black haired one responded.

Meta Knight cut in, "I don't know who you are, but I would appreciate it if you lowered your weapons and explained where me and my companions are."

The two females jumped in surprise when Meta Knight talked, but quickly recovered and the black haired girl spoke first as she slowly lowered her weapon and the blonde followed suit. "This is the Emerald Forest near Beacon Academy. Do you have a name?"

"My name is Meta Knight", he says as he sheathed his sword in turn. The time taken between this interaction was enough to allow the other three to wake up. With painful groans from hitting the hard stone ruin surface, they got up and took a look around themselves before finding Meta Knight with two females.

Dedede was the one to speak seeing as Dee was mute and Kirby can barely speak words. "Ay Meta Knight! Where are we and who are they?", he asks.

"We are in a place called Emerald Forest near a school called Beacon Academy. I do not know who they are was about to ask myself", Meta Knight responded while looking at the two.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is my partner Blake Belladonna", Yang said.

Blake did a small nod as she was introduced. "What are the names of you three?", she asked Dedede, Kirby, and Dee.

"My name is King Dedede. This here on my left is Kirby and on my right is Dee", Dedede spoke as he introduced himself. Dee gave a simple nod of acknowledgement and Kirby smiled and waved thinking they were new friends. Just as Meta Knight was about to speak, he something red flying towards them at free fall speed and pointed to it, causing everyone to look up.

A female in a red and black was falling towards the group when they had their crash course adjusted when a blonde male wearing white armor and jeans crashed into her from the side and into a tree.

Blake spoke to Yang, "...Did your sister just fall from the sky…?"

"Uh…", Yang tried to respond, but was interrupted by a girl wearing pink and carrying a hammer riding on a Ursa as it collapsed to the ground dead.

"Aw, it's broken….", lamented the hammer wielding girl as a boy with green clothing and a pink streak in his black hair followed her.

"Nora please, don't ever do that again..", the male pleaded only to look up and realize that she wasn't there. Nora, as the girl was called, picked up a chess piece and started singing about being the queen of a castle when the male shouted her name, causing her to rejoin her partner.

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa..?", Blake asked.

Again Yang tried to respond, but was interrupted again. This time it was a Deathstalker chasing a red haired girl in bronze armor. She was ducking and jumping around the massive pincers that tried to hit her. She seemed to shout at her partner as she was being chased. Her partner must have been the male that was stuck in the tree because he responded to her. The girl in the red and black dress jumped down the tree and joined the group of people.

"Yang!", she said as she went in for a hug.

"Ruby!", she said as she tried to accept.

"Nora!", she said as she interrupted them.

Blake once again asked a question, "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?!"

Yang lost her temper at that moment and seemingly exploded, causing Kirby to hide behind Dedede. "Will everything just stop for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?", she asked out of rage.

For what seemed like exactly two seconds, nothing happened as the boy in green joined the group while catching his breath. Blake simply elbowed her partner and pointed up, prompting everyone else to look up to see the a girl clad in almost all white hanging from the talons of a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!", she exclaimed as she hung on for dear life.

The girl named Ruby responded, "I said to jump!"

"She's gonna fall…", said Blake.

"She'll be fine…", responded Ruby.

"She's falling…", said boy in green.

True to his word she was falling from the Nevermore. The blonde in the tree had gotten himself unstuck from his tree and leapt in the air, catching her. They seemed to be alright, but then they remember they were in mid-air and falling at a dangerous pace. The blonde male landed hard on the ground, but the girl in white landed on top of him. They shortly joined the group after making sure they were okay as the red haired girl in bronze armor was launched towards the group courtesy of the Deathstalker.

The first one to speak was Ruby once they gathered their bearings and got their relics. "So who are they?", she asked and pointed to the four Dream Landers. Everyone else looked at them as well before realizing that they weren't human. Meta Knight wasted no time in explaining themselves since they were in danger.

"Now is not the time for questions. You may call me Meta Knight."

"Name's King Dedede! To my right is Dee and to my left is Kirby!" Dee and Kirby waved to the group respectively.

"I'm Ruby Rose!"

"Weiss Schnee…"

"Nora Valkyrie!"

"Lie Ren."

"Jaune Arc."

"Pyrrha Nikos."

Meta Knight nodded at all them as the Nevermore and Deathstalker turned their sights on the group of twelve. To make matters even worse, a huge Beowulf joined them. It was almost as big as the Deathstalker.

"Guys, they're coming right for us!", Jaune exclaimed.

"We have what we came here for, there's no point in sticking around!", Weiss said.

"She's right. Our mission was to grab the relics and return to the top of that cliff", Ruby said as she pointed to a tall cliff in the distance.

"Run and live to see another day, that's an idea I can get behind", Jaune said.

Ruby jumped on top of a rock and started motiong for the group to continue on ahead. "Let's go guys!", she said as she continued forward.

The group ran towards the cliff and approached the giant stone structure with the three Grimm behind them. The Nevermore had flown ahead of the group, causing them to hide behind stone pillars. The Nevermore launched a feather storm at the group as they hid while the Deathstalker and Beowulf closed in.

"You all take care of the bird and the scorpion, we'll take the wolf!", Meta Knight said as he unsheathed his sword and launched a charge attack at the Beowulf. The Beowulf blocked it, but was still sent back, separating it from the Deathstalker. The other three Dream Landers joined Meta Knight, ready for battle.

While they took care of the Beowulf, the rest of the eight students charged towards the Nevermore while the Deathstalker was fight on their tail. Nora distracted the Nevermore from firing feather and it took off before it could take anymore damage, but it destroyed the bridge, separating half of them.

"We gotta get over there and help!", Jaune said.

Nora took out her hammer beside him. "Then let's get over there!", she said excitedly.

"That's great and all, but I can't make this jump."

Nora pushed Jaune back with her hammer as she turned around and swung down on the ledge, launching Jaune towards the group. She then pushed a trigger and launched herself towards the Deathstalker, nailing it on the head. The Deathstalker pushed Nora back after taking the hit and caused her to bump into Blake, who fell off after the sudden push. She grabbed her ribbon and swung around the bridge, landing on the Nevermore. She started using her sword and slashed its back multiple times before getting off and joining Weiss, Ruby, and Yang.

"That thing's skin is really tough.", she informed them.

"Then we hit it with everything we've got!", Yang said as she readied her gauntlets.

Ruby and Weiss followed suit as all four of them shot towards the Nevermore with a barrage of ranged attacks. It didn't stop the Nevermore from crashing into their foothold and sending them towards the foggy abyss. The four started climbing their way up the falling debris using various tricks to get back onto the structure. Ruby started looking around for anything they could use to beat the Nevermore, then came up with an idea.

Ruby turned to the four. "Guys, I have an idea!", she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the last four students were having trouble with the Deathstalker. They were getting pushed back and with the bridge destroyed by the Nevermore, they were slowing backing into the abyss.

"We gotta do something about this. Otherwise we're done for. Pyrrha with me!", Jaune said as he charged the Deathstalker with Pyrrha already overtaking him since she was faster.

The Deathstalker raised its first pincer at Jaune, but Pyrrha blocked it with her shield. It followed with a second pincer attack aimed at Pyrrha, but Jaune used his shield to protect her. Jaune and Pyrrha were keeping its pincers at bay while Nora started shooting it with her grenade launcher. Ren used the chance to attack the Deathstalkers directly with his gunblades and caused the stinger to get loose. The Deathstalker retaliated by sending him into a stone pillar, winding him in process.

Jaune then saw what Ren was trying to do and followed up on it.

"Pyrrha!", he let his partner know and she understood almost immediately.

"Done!", she said as she threw her shield at the stinger, causing it to fall onto the Deathstalker's head. Her shield returned to her like a boomerang as Jaune then turned to Nora.

"Nora, nail it! Help her out Pyrrha!"

Nora jumped on top of Pyrrha's shield and with the push of a trigger and Pyrrha lifting her up, she was launched high into the air. She then came down at free fall speed and struck the head of the Deathstalker with the force of a meteor, causing the bridge to collapse. Jaune and Pyrrha were launched over the Deathstalker and Nora swung her way around to the other side. They landed safely while they watched the other eight take care of their respective Grimm.

Yang had jumped into the maw of the Nevermore and started firing gunshots into its mouth screaming bloody murder. After a few shots, she jumped out and the Nevermore crashed into the cliffside. It was about to take flight once again, but Weiss quickly stepped in by freezing its tail to the wall and jumped back to the other three. Blake threw her weapon at Yang, who caught it and stuck it into the pillar side. Ruby jumped on the ribbon with her scythe and Weiss held her in place with a glyph, making a slingshot.

"Only you could come up with a plan this insane", Weiss said as she was lining up the shot.

"Think you can make the shot?", Ruby asked.

"Hmph, canI!"

There was a slight pause as Ruby looked at her. "Can you?"

"Of course I can!"

She then launched Ruby towards the Nevermore. Ruby fired several gunshots and hooked the blade of her scythe around the neck of the Nevermore and landed on the wall. Weiss wasted no time and lined the wall of the cliff with glyphs. Ruby ran up the entire wall, dragging the Nevermore as she did and decapitated it once she was at the top of the cliff. She landed safely and waved to the group below her.

"Whoa…", Jaune said as he and his teammates then turned to see the Dream Landers fight off the Beowulf. Weiss, Blake, and Yang joined them as they watched as well.

The four heroes were having a hard time fighting the Beowulf since they never had encountered such a thing before. It easily shrugged off Dedede's hammer swings and often pushed him back. It could keep up with Meta Knight's speed, causing him to constantly dodge or block. Dee could hit him with her spears, but it acted like it wasn't bothered and often pushed her back. Kirby was currently in Fighter form as he launched a barrage of punches at the Beowulf. The Beowulf seemingly tanked the hits and pushed Kirby back, causing Kirby to lose the ability and force it to cool down. The Dream Landers regrouped and they were looking exhausted.

"Nothing we throw at 'im is working! It's just shoving us all away as he continues to attack us!", Dedede said.

"Then we must provide a way to lower its guard before we attack", Meta Knight concluded.

"Then how do we do that?!"

"I am not certain myself…"

The Beowulf slowly walked towards the four as they were trying to find ways around its guard. Kirby then looked like he had an idea and took out another pedestal. This one had a star with the image of a jet plane. He absorbed it and his head had a helmet that looked exactly like a jet. He put his goggles over his head and the turbines at the back started charging up. The four looked at him in confusion but then they slowly understand what Kirby was going for.

"We must buy time for Kirby to charge up. Dee, Dedede, let us go!", Meta Knight said as he charged the Beowulf once again. Dee and Dedede followed suit, covering both his sides with Dee on the right and Dedede on the left. Meta Knight swung his sword several times at the Beowulf, causing it to block his attacks. Dedede showed up and swung his hammer, trying to hit it when he was distracted by Meta Knight. The Beowulf pushed Meta Knight back and turned to Dedede and blocked his swing. Dee came from the side opposite of Meta Knight and threw a barrage of spears at it. The Beowulf pushed Dedede back and blocked all of Dee's spears. The Beowulf was now facing away from Kirby as he charged up his attack. The students, now joined by Ruby after she made her way down, were watching in pure amazement.

"They can fight so it looks like we were worried for nothing, but they fight so well together", Pyrrha noted as she watched as Dee, Dedede, and Meta Knight distracted the Beowulf from Kirby.

"I agree, but what is it that Kirby is trying to do? And how can he change forms like that?", Jaune asked as he watched Kirby.

"Perhaps it has something to do with that trophy he had. He took it out and absorbed it and transformed", Blake stated.

"We can ask questions later! They're kicking butt right now!", Nora exclaimed as she cheered them on.

"I've gotta ask them about their weapons. Especially Meta Knight's sword!", Ruby said as she practically drooled at the sight.

"Calm down sis. Let's just see where they're going with this", Yang said as she continued watching the heroes fight.

Kirby had finished charging and signaled he was ready to go. Meta Knight, Dedede, and Dee then came at the Beowulf at the same time. The Beowulf swing its claws, sending all three of them off to the side.

"Now Kirby!", Meta Knight exclaimed.

Kirby wasted no time as he took off towards the Beowulf, unleashing a Sonic Boom. This caused the eight students to cover their ears in pure shock. The Beowulf turned to block Kirby's attack, but Kirby then stopped all his momentum and launched a shockwave directly in its face. This disoriented the Beowulf and caused it to stumble around as it tried to regain its sense of balance. Kirby went over to Dee and started charging another dash as he grabbed Dee and Dee readied her spear. Meta Knight and Dedede let loose everything they had towards the Beowulf. Meta Knight was using sword combos, uppercuts, and various spin attacks while Dedede was swinging like there was nothing that could possibly stop him. The Beowulf was taking the hits, unable to sense where they were coming from. Kirby then took off with Dee in hand and launched Dee at the Beowulf. Dee held her spear out and started spinning, resembling a drill. She easily pierced the Beowulf and even went straight through it, causing the Beowulf to collapse on the spot and disappear. The four were breathing rather heavily, but Kirby started celebrating when the fight was over. Dee shortly jumped him as the four started to realize that they just survived their first encounter in this strange new place.

"Alright! Nothing's gonna stop us! Not even a scary wolf monster the size of a tree!", Dedede cheered.

"Yes, we did well for our first encounter here", Meta Knight said as he sheathed his sword. He was smiling behind that mask and the other three Dream Landers knew it.

Before anything else could happen, the eight students approached the Dream Landers in amazement, shock, and anticipation.

"You guys were so awesome! C'mon, show us more of all your fancy attacks and other cool tricks!", Nora said in excitement.

"Calm down Nora. I think we've all had enough fighting for one day…", Ren stated.

"She's right though! I wanna see your weapons! They look so cool!", Ruby joining Nora in excitement.

"Let's get back to Beacon first. Maybe then we can figure out what to do about this", Pyrrha advised.

"Yeah! Maybe Professor Ozpin can help you guys out with your situation!", Jaune suggested.

The four heroes looked at each other in silent debate before nodding in agreement and Meta Knight spoke. "Very well, we shall accompany you to Beacon". The group of twelve then started walking to Beacon, hoping to resolve this mess.

The four heroes of Dream Land stood in an office that overlooked the entirety of Beacon Academy and looked at a man with gray hair, glasses, and a cup of coffee placed on his desk. He took a long sip while looking at the four before he spoke.

"Greetings. My name is Professor Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch", he said introducing himself and his assistant.

"Hello Professor Ozpin. My name is Meta Knight. The pink one's name is Kirby, the one with the bandana is Dee, and the tallest one is King Dedede. It is nice to meet you", Meta Knight said.

Kirby and Dee waved while Dedede walked forward and shook Ozpin's hand. "We come from a place called Dream Land. I suppose you've never heard of such a place here right Professor?", Dedede asked as he let go of Ozpin's hand.

"Please, just Ozpin is fine and I must agree. I've never heard of a place called Dream Land before."

"Then it is as I thought, we were sent to another world. I didn't recognize any landmarks here either", Meta Knight said.

"I must say, you four were quite the spectacle fighting off that Beowulf. I assume it is your first time encounter such a thing?", Ozpin asked.

"That is correct, we do not have such creatures in Dream Land", Meta Knight answered. He then asked Ozpin a question, "What were those creatures?"

"They are what we refer to as Grimm. Malicious beasts with no soul that are out to erase humanity from existence. Now, I understand if you wish not to tell me, but how is it that your four were able to work together like that? I don't imagine that was your first time fighting together."

"No it was not. We have faced many adventures together in Dream Land. The citizens look to us to keep Dream Land safe. We shall not fail them", Meta Knight answered as Dee and Kirby nodded in determination. Meta Knight and Dedede began explaining everything that Dream Land has been through over the years they've been fighting. Ozpin and Glynda listened in both awe and anticipation over their achievements. When they were finished, Ozpin nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very well then, I imagine you would like to get home as soon as possible. While we do not possess the means to send you back home, we can provide you with the aid necessary to make your stay in Remnant as hospitable as possible", he said.

"That would be most appreciated Professor. How do you propose we get started in living on this planet?", asked Meta Knight.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee before he asked his own question. "How do you four feel about becoming huntsman?"

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you grabbed the black bishop pieces. You will be known as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester", Ozpin announced as they left the stage and another team stepped up.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The four of you grabbed the white rook pieces. You will be known as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc."

Jaune stared in shock at the revelation. "Led by…?", he asked.

"You'll do a fine job young man", Ozpin said as another team stepped up.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss, Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you grabbed the white knight pieces. You will be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

Weiss wanted to scream bloody murder, but refrained herself. Yang hugged Ruby with all the pride of a big sister. "I'm so proud of you!", Yang said as they walked off stage and the four Dream Landers walked up on stage. The crowd stared in wonder at the four before Ozpin silenced them.

"Due to their efforts in saving the students in Initiation, they have been granted a place in this academy. Despite their looks, they are a force to be reckoned with. Kirby Heart, King Dedede, Meta Night, and Dee Aurantiaco. You will be known as Team KKND (Candle), led by Kirby Heart."

The eight Initiation students looked on in surprise. They thought for sure Meta Knight was going to be the leader. They wanted to ask questions about that, but they had to get situated in their dorms first.

Ozpin chuckled and drank his coffee before he spoke. "Things are turning out to be interesting this year already."

* * *

 **A/N:** This was a long chapter to write! I probably won't be updating at all until next week. Keyword: Probably. Regardless, the teams have been formed and friendships have been made. In case those of you have never played Kirby Super Star/Super Star Ultra, Kirby has the trophies from Milky Wishes. In that game mode, he doesn't gain abilities by eating enemies. He gets the trophies of the abilities he can use and is allowed to use them at anytime. Of course in this story I gave them cooldowns. I've also thought about how the abilities have helper counterparts. Like in Kirby Super Star/Super Star Ultra, you could make a helper at the cost of your ability. In Kirby Star Allies, you can various helpers over the course of the adventure. Let me know if I should allow that or not in this story. If not, then I have a special surprise for an alternative to this scenario, but it won't happen until much later in the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I wasn't joking when I said I have way too much free time. I have put together a poll on my profile so check that out. It will determine what I plan to do with future installments of this story. Seriously it could make this story much better. Feel free to leave suggestions about the poll too. Maybe I'll take you up on your idea and add it with my own. Enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Kirby. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Nintendo respectively (switched it up on you guys!).

* * *

 **Chapter 2: This is Life Now**

The first few weeks of a new lifestyle went well for the Dream Landers, even if they were a little hectic. They couldn't go anywhere without a group of girls constantly stopping them and cuddling Kirby for a while, especially when hanging out with teams RWBY and JNPR. If Ruby wasn't hugging him, it was Nora. Some even tried to cuddle Meta Knight and Dee after a while. Dee had no problems with it, but Meta Knight always inched himself away from them. When asked about it, he'd say it was unbefitting of a knight to take part in such actions, but Dedede and Dee knew it was because he was embarrassed. Since they one more day to get used to the campus before classes start, the four Dream Landers decided to look around the campus to make sure they wouldn't get lost.

"This place is even bigger than my castle!", exclaimed Dedede as they were walking towards the cafeteria.

"I must agree, it will certainly take some getting used to", said Meta Knight.

The four heroes walked into the cafeteria and Dee had to hold Kirby back from eating all the food. Once they settled on getting whatever food they felt like getting, they joined teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Hey guys what took you so long?", asked Jaune.

"Kirby wanted to get everything on the menu! It took ages just to fit all on the tray!", Dedede answered as he pointed to the massive pile of food on Kirby's tray.

"There's no way he can eat all of that in thirty minutes!", said Weiss.

"Three, Two, One….", Meta Knight counted down.

The massive pile of food on Kirby's tray started disappearing one by one as Kirby opened his mouth and started inhaling. Literally everything on the tray was eaten at a rapid pace, he even began inhaling the tray before Dedede took the tray and placed it on table. When all the food was gone, Kirby stopped inhaling and sat down with a content smile on his face. It didn't take long for him to realize that the cafeteria had gone quiet and everyone was staring at Kirby. Kirby just looked at everyone and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Weiss was the first one to speak, "I stand corrected…"

"He ate all of that in less than ten seconds! How did he do it?! Where does it go?!", exclaimed Yang.

"Kirby has always had a rather large appetite. I suppose that's normal considering he is still just a baby", Meta Knight said.

The eight students froze and Meta Knight's revelation. They all looked at Kirby and then at Dee and Dedede for confirmation. Both just nodded and the eight stared back at Kirby in disbelief.

"He's just a baby?! You let a child fight such a dangerous enemy during Initiation!?", Blake nearly shouted.

"Listen Blake, this little pink puffball has faced entire gods and interdimensional beings of his own free will. What happened yesterday was like a mid-boss battle to us", clarified Dedede.

"Now this I gotta hear! Tell us of all your adventures then!", exclaimed Nora.

"I would like to know how much you four have been through in order to consider Initiation a mere sparring session", Pyrrha agreed.

"Not here. We don't want everyone over hearing our tale and aside from the teaching staff, you eight are the only ones we trust to keep this information secret", said Meta Knight.

"Then let's go back to our dorm. No one would be able to interfere with us there", said Ruby.

The four just nodded as everyone threw away their trash and headed to the dorm room of team RWBY.

* * *

The dorm room wasn't nearly as crowded as they thought, especially since three of the twelve occupants of the room are rather small. They were all seated in a giant circle, with the exception of Nora and Ruby cuddling Kirby as they sat down next to him.

"So what exactly have you four been through?", asked Ren.

"We have seen entire dark gods and dimension severing entities try and destroy Planet Popstar countless time. Ever since the four of us decided to become and official team, we've had nothing but constant trouble. Before being sent here, Kirby and I stopped a supercomputer from roboticizing the entire planet. Before that, it was Kirby and Dedede stopped a corrupted queen from turning Popstar into a giant garden. The first time we journeyed together as a team, we stopped a four-headed dragon and a space traveller who was corrupted by this gold crown. Even before we officially became a team, Kirby has stopped dark gods and evil beings by himself. He even beat me when I used to think Popstar had lost all hope of defending itself. We have been through far too much to stop fighting now…", explained Meta Knight.

The eight students sat there in amazement before they started thinking on everything he's said. They just looked at the four heroes in deep thought as the four heroes were just reflecting on everything they've been through.

Pyrrha spoke first. "And all of this accomplished as a baby…", she said as everyone looked at Kirby. The four just nod as Blake began to ask a question.

"So then what was that jet thing that Kirby had during Initiation?", she asked.

"Yeah, it was really cool!", Yang exclaimed.

"That was an ability Kirby used. He can take various forms from the enemies he absorbs or their attacks. He can even absorb his surroundings", explained Meta Knight.

"So how many does he have?", asked Jaune.

"Even we don't know. His list of copy abilities seem to expand after every journey we make", said Dedede.

"Can you guys do anything similar to Kirby?", asked Nora.

"No, he is the only one who has that ability as far as we know. Dee, Dedede, and I have trained with our weapons for a long time. We can handle things without the use of them", said Meta Knight.

"Oh yeah, I wanna see your weapons! Can I, please?", Ruby practically begged.

Dee, Dedede, and Meta Knight just looked at each other and Dedede just shrugged, taking out his hammer. Dee and Meta Knight followed suit.

"Don't see why not? Dee and I just have regular weapons. If you wanna see anything special, Meta Knight's sword is what you're looking for", Dedede said.

True to his word, Meta Knight's sword seemed to glow when it was mentioned. Ruby looked at it in awe as she examined his sword.

"Can I hold it?", she asked the knight.

"I am not sure if you will be able to. Galaxia can only be wielded by those chosen by it, but you are welcome to try."

Ruby grabbed the handle of the sword and tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge from Meta Knight's hands. She tried multiple times to lift the sword, but it was met with little difference. After a few more minutes, she gave up and went to sit back down.

"Galaxia can not be held by just anyone. Only those it has seen worthy are fit to use it", said Meta Knight.

"So are there others that can use Galaxia?", asked Blake.

"Plenty of people have wielded Galaxia before. For right now, only Kirby and I can use Galaxia. If there are others out there, then I haven't met them yet."

"I would love to continue questioning these guys, but we have to get up tomorrow. It's getting late", said the heiress.

Sure enough, they have been there for a long time. Long enough that the sun was setting anyways. The group said their goodbyes and went back to their respective dorms to go to sleep. They had a busy day ahead of them after all.

* * *

When morning did roll around for the four heroes, Meta Knight and Dee were the first ones up. Meta Knight woke up Kirby while Dee was trying to wake up Dedede. Meta Knight walked over to Dee and gestured to the bathroom.

"You go and get ready first, Kirby and I will wake up Dedede."

Dee just nodded and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Meta Knight and Kirby turned to each other and nodded. They both grabbed the blanket that Dedede had covered himself with and yanked off. Dedede woke up in a frenzy.

"What?! Are we getting attacked!?", he yelled as he fell off the bed, causing Kirby to laugh and Meta Knight to just sigh.

"We have to get ready for classes Dedede."

"That's today!? I thought you said we had one more day!?"

"I said that two days ago, which means today we have classes."

Dee stepped out of the bathroom refreshed as Dedede walked in after her in annoyance. The others took the time to look in the closet for their uniforms, only to find one actual uniform in there. There was one uniform, a bandana, a cape, and a pin.

"Professor Ozpin must have had these made since Dedede is the only one who can wear actual clothes", said Meta Knight.

The uniform was laid out on Dedede's bed as the others chose their respective accessories. Dee tied the bandana around her head like the blue one she had. Dedede stepped out and put on his uniform. He kept his hat and kingly robe and left tie hanging around his neck. Meta Knight took the cape and covered himself with it like he did his old cape. Kirby took the pin and stuck it on his lower left side so it can be seen from the front. Just as they left their dorm to go to class, they heard a shout from the dorm room of team RWBY.

"It's 8:55 you dunce! We're going to be late!", they heard Weiss scream as she bolted out of the room and towards the first class.

"Um, to class!", Ruby shouted as she and the rest of her team bolted after Weiss. Team JNPR seemed to have caught on as well because they burst out their room and followed team RWBY.

"Let us go as well", said Meta Knight as he opened up his wings and followed them. Dee and Dedede took off shortly after Meta Knight. Kirby took his Wheel form and raced his way past everyone, joining Meta Knight at the front of the pack.

"No fair, Meta Knight! You can fly!", exclaimed Ruby.

The group of twelve made it to Professors Port's class on time as they raced into the room just before the bell rung. They quickly took seats in the row before Jaune noticed what was missing with the picture.

"Where's Kirby?", asked Jaune.

Kirby forgot to exit Wheel mode when he entered the room, so there was just a random tire in a seat before he returned back to normal, shocking everyone in the room. This mostly shocked the eight students since they didn't expect Kirby to just change appearance entirely.

"So that was Kirby we saw catching up to Meta Knight", said Pyrrha.

"Now I gotta see what else he can do!", exclaimed Yang.

"I'm sure we'll get to see what they can do in Mrs. Goodwitch's combat class", assured Weiss.

* * *

The class for Professor Port was, for lack of a better term, boring. This was emphasized as Kirby and Dedede were knocked out cold. Dee was paying attention to Professor Port while simultaneously trying to wake up Kirby and Dedede. Meta Knight was paying attention to Professor Port without difficulty, he just wasn't writing down the story the teacher told. Similarly, the other two teams were having problems keeping up. Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren were trying their best not to fall asleep while Nora was knocked out like Dedede and Kirby. Blake and Yang were bored out of their minds and Ruby was drawing pictures of the teacher, much to Weiss frustration. This continued until Professor Port had asked for someone to give a demonstration of being a true huntress/hunter-in-training. Weiss' hand immediately shot up, beating Meta Knight.

"Very well Mrs. Schnee and Mr. Night. Please change into your battle gear and report back here."

Soon, both Meta Knight and Weiss stood across from the two cages with their battle gear. The teacher was setting the cages up, making sure the Grimm wouldn't break free until he released the lock. He then turned to the two volunteers.

"So, which one of you would like to go first?"

"I believe it would be best if Mrs. Schnee went first. I am in no hurry."

"Why thank you Meta Knight."

Weiss stood first as Meta Knight joined the teacher on the sidelines.

"Now, begin!", the teacher said as he released the lock and a boarbatusk launched its way towards Weiss. She swiftly dodged and tried to stab it with her rapier, but the armor on the Grimm was to thick to penetrate it. The boarbatusk then proceeded to spin into a ball and launch itself at Weiss, knocking her rapier away from her.

"I was unaware that there were others that could use the spindash aside from Sonic and his friends. Perhaps I should let him know about this…", thought Meta Knight.

"Weiss, go for the belly! There's no armor underneath it!", screamed Ruby.

"Stop telling me what to do!", Weiss responded, hurting Ruby a little.

Despite her defiant scream, Weiss listened to Ruby. She grabbed her rapier, summoned a few glyphs to flip the boarbatusk over, and skewered it in the stomach. She breathed heavily as the teacher clapped.

"Well done, looks like we have a future huntress in our midst. Now then, Mr. Night, please take your position", said Professor Port.

Meta Knight nodded as he and Weiss switched places. He unsheathed Galaxia and waited for his enemy to approach him.

"Now, begin!", the teacher said as an Ursa crawled out the cage.

The Ursa charged at Meta Knight as well, but Meta Knight disappeared and then reappeared behind the Ursa, slashing at its back. This caused the Ursa minor discomfort as it turned around and tried to swipe at Meta Knight. Meta Knight blocked the swipe with his sword and did a Rising Slash with his sword, lifting the Ursa in the air. He immediately followed up with a Sword Dive, taking the Ursa with him as he slammed it into the ground. Meta Knight then did the Sword Dive Combo by jumping and bringing his blade back down, slicing the Ursa in two. He sheathed Galaxia as he took a deep breath. The class looked at him in awe as he killed it with such ease. The teacher clapped even harder at Meta Knights performance.

"Truly well done Mr. Night! Seems we have a future hunter in our presence as well! Now this is the end of the class. Make sure to study hard for next class", Professor Port said as he dismissed the class. Weiss almost immediately stormed out with her team following behind her. Meta Knight rejoined his team and they walked out as well. They overheard Weiss and Ruby arguing over the class, then Weiss stormed away with Ruby looking more than a little upset. Meta Knight looked at his companions and all four nodded. Meta Knight slowly went after Weiss while the other three heroes stayed to comfort Ruby.

* * *

Weiss stood on a balcony as she was trying to get rid of her anger. Meta Knight slowly approached her from behind and stopped right beside her before speaking, "You know she was only trying to help you."

"I know, but she's literally done nothing to earn her position as leader! Surely you have the same frustration at not being your team's leader right? How can a child lead a team better than you?", asked Weiss.

"I was the leader of a group once back in Dream Land. It was when Kirby and I were enemies. I tried to take over Dream Land because I had lost hope in its ability to defend itself. I was slowly overcome with my battle lust to destroy Kirby and my airship slowly began sink towards the ocean. It was only when everything was over and the ship sank to the ocean did I realize that I didn't know the whereabouts of my crew. I haven't heard from them since. Kirby showed me the error of my ways and I've strived not to make the same mistakes ever again."

Weiss stared at Meta Knight in sympathy as he told his tale. It made sense to her why Meta Knight wasn't the leader of his team now. Then she asked the next question on her mind, "So if you weren't fit to be leader, why isn't Dedede the leader then?"

"Dedede has been used by evil forces as a pawn for as long as I can remember. He also relies heavily on his brute strength and often charges head first into battle without a back up plan. That's why he has Dee, to cover his back and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Dee isn't leader because she's still rather new to fighting. Sure she can hold her own in a fight just as well as the rest of us, but she lacks the experience in fighting that the rest of us have. That's why Kirby is leader, he has a pure heart, has much experience battling, and will always fight for the freedom of any place from evil."

Weiss stood, contemplating everything Meta Knight has said. She certainly had a lot to think about since Meta Knight told her his story. Meta Knight turned around to leave, but not before giving her advice.

"I would suggest you give Ruby another shot, it has only been a few weeks since teams have been formed after all", he said. He then left her while Professor Port walked up to her to have a chat. Meta Knight then returned to the dorm and awaited his friends to return. He took off his mask with a look of disappointment crossing his face. "It has been ages since I've last seen them. I pray you guys made it out safely…", he said to himself quietly.

* * *

Dedede, Dee, and Kirby tried cheering up Ruby, but it was met with very little success. The only one who seemed to even make a small change was Kirby, since he was used to brightening up things with his positivity.

"Is she really right? Am I really such a bad leader?", asked Ruby.

"Look Ruby, I've done things that I regret doing back in Dream Land, yet the people there still want me to be King. I've almost ruined their lives time and time again. Nowadays, it's not entirely my fault, but that's not an excuse for me to say I'm not to blame. My point is, its only been a few days and you have yet to truly do anything for her to be mad at you. So I would say, instead of focusing -what- you haven't done, focus on what you -need- to get done", said Dedede.

Dee looked at Dedede like he grew a second head and Kirby smiled brightly at him. Dedede looked at them both with confusion written on his face. "What?", he asked.

Dee took her scroll and typed on it before it started speaking. Dee had a text-to-speech program on her scroll so should could communicate with everyone. "Since when have you ever given words of encouragement that were actual well said? Who are you and what have you done to my boss?", questioned Dee.

Dedede feigned offense as he put his hand on chest, acting dramatic. "Dee, you wound me so. Since when have I not helped brighten the lives of those around me?", he asked.

"Since never!", exclaimed Dee.

Dedede laughed at Dee's reaction and patted her on the head. "Yeah you're right. I usually leave that stuff to Meta Knight and Kirby", he said.

This interaction caused Ruby to cheer up considerably and she hugged all three them. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I'm going to return to my dorm now, see ya!", she turned to leave, but was stopped by Ozpin. This prompted the three heroes to return to their dorm, finding Meta Knight already there, mask back on. They turned in for the night, ready for combat class the next day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Done! This time I absolutely am serious when I say there won't be another chapter until like Thursday or Friday. Like I said before the story, check out the poll on my profile. See in like five days from now.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : I know I said there wouldn't be another chapter so soon, but my schedule seemed to have worked itself out. With my new schedule, I'll update whenever I can. That means you'll get more chapters at a rapid rate almost. The poll on my profile is still open, so don't forget that. Also to answer a guest review, I don't know will he? :) Now then, to the story!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Kirby or RWBY. They go to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Serious Problem**

Beacon Academy is known to be one of four prestigious academies in Remnant. As such, students go there to improve their combat skills. Combat class is perfect matches against other hunter/huntresses-in-training to go against each other.

Teams RWBY, KKND, and JNPR were sitting next each other as they watch Jaune and Cardin duke it out. Jaune got knocked back by, sending his aura into the yellow state. Jaune got up and charged Cardin, swinging his sword down. Cardin blocked with his mace and they were at a standstill.

"You're going down, Jauney-boy", Cardin taunted.

"Over my dead b-"

Jaune never finished his sentence as Cardin punched him in the stomach and knocked him back to the ground, ending the fight. Glynda called off the match and turned to her students.

"As you can see, Mr. Arc's aura is in the red zone. That means the official can call the match at any point", she said as she turned to Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, it has been weeks now. Please refer to your aura levels when you decide to go on the offensive or take a more… defensive approach. We don't want you getting eaten out there."

"Speak for yourself…", Cardin muttered to himself.

Jaune nodded and returned to his team, with a look of defeat on his face. As his team tried to cheer him up, Glynda continued teaching.

"Now, Mr. Winchester has won. He may choose his next opponent, the next opponent may volunteer, or I'll randomly select the next participant."

"I don't care who I fight next. There's no one who I find interesting enough to challenge", Cardin said.

No one volunteered either, so Glynda started the randomizer to select the next opponent. When the randomizer stopped, everyone gasped at who was chosen.

"Kirby Heart, please change into your battle gear and prepare for sparring", Glynda announced.

Kirby didn't have any battle gear, so he made his way to the stage and faced Cardin.

Cardin nearly collapsed from laughter as he was trying to stop himself.

"You honestly expect him to fight me? He doesn't even have a weapon!", Cardin exclaimed.

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked like they wanted to clobber Cardin, but the remainder of team KKND tried to prevent themselves from laughing at Cardin. Even Meta Knight shook while he was resisting laughter.

Yang looked at them with an expression of disbelief. "Aren't you going to defend Kirby?!"

"On the contrary, if we were to do any defending, we would be defending Cardin from Kirby", Meta Knight clarified.

Teams RWBY and JNPR seemed unsure about what Meta Knight, but it was enough to get them to calmly watch in silence. Glynda decided not to comment on Cardin's arrogance and started the match.

"Begin!"

Kirby took out a pedestal with a star that had a bow and arrow on it and absorbed it. He gained a purple hat with a feather at the top and a small bow with a quiver of arrows. Cardin charged at Kirby and swung his mace down, but Kirby jumped over Cardin and shot three arrows at his back. The arrows hit Cardin and his aura went down. Cardin took the arrows out his back and charged Kirby once again. Cardin raised his mace again, but in a position to where he can still defend himself if Kirby jumped again. To his surprise, Kirby charged back at him and stabbed twice with an arrow. It didn't damage Cardin as much as the first attack, but it did do considerable damage as his aura was just above the yellow area. Cardin took the stabs while aura shielded him and swung his mace downwards. Kirby raised the bow to block and stopped Cardins attack. Kirby's own health decreased as he blocked, but it only moved an inch. The force of the blow pushed Kirby back, but Kirby used the distance charge an arrow and aimed Cardin. After a moment, the arrow gained a slight glow of purple and Kirby launched the arrow at Cardin. Cardin blocked the arrow and swung his mace downward, hitting the ground near Kirby. The explosion from the ground threw Kirby off balance at Cardin swung his mace, hitting Kirby clear to the opposite side of the area. Kirby's aura dropped well into the yellow area and Kirby lost his Archer ability as it went into cooldown. Kirby quickly took out another pedestal and absorbed it. This one had a star with Kirby throwing an enemy. Kirby then gained a blue headband with a gold medal in the middle. Kirby then turned around and faced Cardin once more. Kirby had a tiny smirk and taunted Cardin with the "Come at me" gesture. Cardin took the bait as he charged Kirby and swung his mace, but he didn't even get to finish the swing as Kirby dashed for him immediately and lifted him into the air. Kirby then jumped forward and slammed Cardin into the ground and jumped back. This put Cardin's aura around the same level as Kirby's, making the match even once again. Cardin regained his sense of balance after being suplexed into the ground and swung his mace at the ground, creating another explosion. The explosion sent Kirby into the air and towards Cardin. Cardin aimed his next swing at Kirby, but Kirby dropped like a rock towards the ground with a downwards kick. Cardin completely whiffed as Kirby hit the ground and grabbed Cardin again. This time, Kirby actually threw him across the arena, sending Cardin into the wall. The wall vibrated as Cardin slammed into it and cracked a little, with Cardin's aura moving down to just above the red area.

Everyone in the class gasped at how Kirby easily threw Cardin across the stage, except the other three heroes and Glynda. "Such a small thing and he can easily chuck Cardin around like that! How strong is he?", asked Pyrrha as she started gaining an itch to fight Kirby herself.

"Kirby is the strongest out of the four of us. He's chucked enemies much larger than Cardin before", answered Meta Knight.

"Well I guess we were worried for nothing then! Go Kirby!", exclaimed Ruby as she cheered Kirby on.

Soon, some of the other students started cheering Kirby on as they fought. It seemed to motivate Kirby, since the little puffball started smiling. Cardin peeled himself off the wall, panting in exhaustion.

"How can a little thing like you be this strong!?", shouted Cardin in exasperation.

Cardin threw his mace as a last act of defiance at Kirby. Kirby assumed a blocking stance, but was surprised when the mace made an explosion on contact with Kirby. Kirby was blown back as his aura decreased to Cardin's level, but he remained standing. There was an alarming sound coming from Kirby's scroll as he checked it. He saw his aura -just- above the red zone and his image was glowing red. Kirby then looked at the mace that dropped to the ground and threw it at Cardin. Cardin may have blocked the attack, but the force of Kirby's throw dropped Cardin's aura into the red area and Glynda called the match.

"The match goes to Kirby Heart. Well done young man. Mr. Winchester, I hope this match taught you to never underestimate your opponent."

Cardin grumbled, sending Kirby a rather menacing looking glare. Kirby challenged him back with a glare of his own as both combatants took their seats. Kirby returned the Suplex ability as he sat down, looking rather exhausted. Ruby patted him on the head. "You did really well Kirby! That was amazing!", she said.

Kirby just had a content smile on his face as he drifted to sleep in his seat. Glynda checked her watch before resuming class.

"We have time for one more match, any volunteers?", she asked.

No one volunteered because they couldn't hope to bring a match as spectacular as Kirby's, so Glynda started the randomizer once again. "Mrs. Schnee and Mrs. Aurantiaco, please prepare yourselves for the last match of class."

Dee and Weiss went into the locker room and came back out four minutes later and stood at opposite sides of the arena. Dee readied her spear and Weiss readied her rapier.

"Begin!"

Dee ran forward and threw a spear at Weiss. Weiss sidestepped it and shot a shard of ice at Dee. Dee jump over the shard of ice and charged at Weiss once again. Weiss used a glyph and made the ground slippery for Dee as she charged. Dee slipped on the ice in her charge and Weiss pushed her back with a stab of her rapier. Dee's aura went down, but it was still in the green area. Dee got up and brushed herself off before taking a more cautious stance. When Weiss knew Dee wasn't going to charge on the slippery battlefield, she created a bunch of ice glyphs and started shooting at Dee with them. Dee dodged and deflected the ice shards by performing a series of martial flips and twirls from her spear. Once Dee, landed she readied her spear again and threw it. Weiss was going to sidestep it again, but the spears split into three in mid-air and she took a spear to the side of her stomach. Weiss' aura decreased and the match was back to even ground.

"Dee's really good at distance fighting, but where does she get the extra spears?", asked Nora.

"Even I don't know! It's been a mystery ever since we joined together! None of us can ever figure it out!", exclaimed Dedede.

Weiss decided to take a different approach and switched her rapier to lightning mode. She launched a bolt of lightning directed at Dee with a lightning glyph. Dee looked like she had an idea and threw her spear into the lightning shot and immediately jumped afterwards. Everyone thought she was insane, but when the spear emerged out of the stream crackling with electricity, they just gasped at the sight. Dee landed and caught her spear and had a look that seemed like she was smirking at Weiss. This both shocked and angered Weiss as she changed her rapier into fire mode and shot a stream of fire at Dee. Dee started twirling her spear in a rapid motion and jumped into the air. The twirling spear carried her into the air and allowed her to fly over the stream of fire. Dee then flew directly over Weiss and a lightning strike came down, causing Weiss to jump backwards. Dee then took her spear and performed a Moon Drop towards the ground. Weiss backed away, readying her rapier to strike Dee, but when Dee landed, a field of electricity formed around Dee and shocked Weiss. Weiss' aura dropped into the beginning of the yellow zone as she recovered at attempted to strike Dee again. Dee brought her spear up and blocked Weiss, leaving them in a deadlock.

"Dee's really good! She even took the lightning bolt Weiss fired at her and somehow absorbed it into her spear!", exclaimed Ruby.

"Has she always been able to do that? Can either of you guys do it too?", asked Jaune.

"We're just as surprised as you. We didn't know she could do that. Now I wonder if we can do the same…", Meta Knight said.

Weiss and Dee then started trading blows with each other. Weiss attempted to jab at Dee while Dee attempted to skewer Weiss. When neither of them made any progress, they jumped away from each other, breathing heavily. Dee threw another spear at Weiss, but Weiss caught the caught using a black glyph. She then turned it around and threw the spear back at Dee. Dee was caught off guard by the action and took her own lightning spear to the face. Dee's aura dropped into the yellow, a little below Weiss' aura. Dee shook her head and charged at Weiss again in order to directly hit her. She thrusted her spear forward, but Weiss used a glyph and jumped over Dee. Dee quickly twirled the spear and jabbed behind her. Weiss blocked a majority of the attack but she still suffered a small hit and her aura dropped a tiny margin. Weiss then jabbed at Dee and Dee locked their weapon once again. Weiss summoned a series of ice glyphs around Dee and continuously shot at Dee with ice. Dee tried to avoid, but she ended taking a large amount of the hits and her aura dropped into the red, allowing Glynda to call the match.

"The match goes to Mrs. Schnee. Well done the both of you, that was an excellent match. That is all for class today. Make sure you work hard for next session", Glynda said as she dismissed class.

Teams KKND, RWBY, and JNPR gathered together as they walked out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. "That was a very good match Weiss, Dee", said Ren.

Weiss nodded and turned to Dee. "Indeed it was Mrs. Aurantiaco. Thank you for the match", Weiss said.

Dee typed on her scroll and text-to-speech activated. "Thank you for the match as well. Looks like I still have a long way to go."

Dedede patted Dee's head as he laughed. "Just keep practicing Dee, I made you my bodyguard for a reason after all!", he reassured.

* * *

The group of twelve sat at the cafeteria as Nora was telling them a story with Ren cutting in every so often. Pyrrha turned her attention to Jaune, who seemed more than a little bummed out. "Jaune? Are you okay?", Pyrrha asked.

Jaune jumped after he realized he was being addressed. "What me? I'm fine! Why?"

"Well it just seems you're a little… not okay", said Ruby.

"What? Nothing's wrong seriously!", Jaune said as he put up a forced smile.

Pyrrha didn't seem to buy it. "It's Cardin, isn't it?", she said.

"Cardin? Nah, he just likes to mess around", Jaune said.

"Jaune, Cardin has been harassing you since last week", Meta Knight clarified.

"Please, Name one time he has 'bullied' me", challenged Jaune.

"How about when he bumped into you in the hallway?", suggested Ruby.

"Or the time when he stuck you in the doorway to class?", continued Dee.

"Or when he launched you out of campus in a rocket locker?", finished Yang.

"So Cardin messes with me a lot, but he gets on everyone!", Jaune said.

They heard a scream of pain coming from behind and all twelve looked to see what happened. They Cardin pulling rabbit ears on top of a girls head. She begged them to stop while Cardin and his team just kept bullying her.

"What's his problem, picking on people who can't fight back?!", exclaimed Yang.

"Truly atrocious behaviour", agreed Pyrrha.

Kirby couldn't stand to see the girl continuously scream for them to stop and got up from his seat and walked over there. No one realized he was over there until they still saw the mountain of food on Kirby's tray.

"Guys, where's Kirby?", asked Ruby.

Team KKND suddenly grew wide-eyed as their leader truly was missing. They seemed to scan the entire cafeteria before they realized that Kirby had went over to try and rescue the girl. "This will not turn over well…", said Meta Knight as he pointed to where Kirby was. It was already too late for anyone to stop the argument between Kirby and Cardin before Cardin let go of the girl's rabbit ears and throw a punch at Kirby. Kirby wasn't in combat class and he never expected nor wanted a fight to break out in the cafeteria, so he took the punch and landed with his back on the ground. The entire cafeteria was silent when they realized Cardin just punched Kirby. Kirby was never one to throw a punch out of spite or revenge. He achieved his goal of getting Cardin to stop bullying the girl, but that didn't stop Kirby from threatening to cry as he walked back over to the group of twelve, dragging the rabbit girl with him and sitting back down.

Cardin smirked as he watched Kirby walk away and almost cry before he adopted a look of concern. When Kirby sat down, Cardin felt a chill down his spine, the temperature of the room increase, and all the hairs on his body stand on end. He turned to where these feelings were coming from and almost screamed when he saw Yang, Nora, and Meta Knight give him looks that could kill him so hard, he'd still feel it in the afterlife. Before any of them made a move to strangle Cardin however, Glynda came into the cafeteria and marched right over to Cardin.

"Mr. Winchester. My office. -Now-...", she said as she gave Cardin her own glare.

Cardin knew better than to argue with Glynda as he got up and followed her to her office. The cafeteria went back to normal afterwards when they were content that Cardin was going to get what he deserved. Meta Knight calmed down, but Yang and Nora looked like they still wanted to kill him.

"What kind of man does he think he is, bullying a child!?", said Yang.

"Wait, Kirby is only a child?", asked the rabbit girl. She then looked at Kirby and hugged him, trying to comfort him. "It's okay Kirby, he can't hurt you anymore and thank you for doing what you did. I didn't think he would ever stop anytime soon."

Kirby just silently nodded and buried himself in her hug as everyone looked to the girl. "Kirby has always saved those who were defenseless to others. My name is Meta Knight", clarified Meta Knight.

"I'm Dedede and this here is my partner Dee!"

"Hello, I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss…"

"Blake."

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!"

"Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha."

"I'm Nora Valkyrie and this is my partner Ren!"

The rabbit girl nodded. "Nice to meet all of you, my name is Velvet. I wish I could stay, but I promised my team that I would meet with them. Goodbye and thanks again Kirby!" She got up and patted Kirby on the head, who finally calmed down and waved her goodbye.

"I'm gonna go back to the dorm and study. Don't wait up for me!", said Jaune as he got up himself and left before anyone could say anything.

"Now this really will not bode well unless Jaune gains the courage to stand up for himself", said Meta Knight.

"I agree. I just wish there was some way to help him…", said Pyrrha.

Once lunch was over they headed to their next class, which was Professor Oobleck's.

* * *

 **A/N** : Cliffhangers, gotta love em! Now that I'm on a basically free schedule, I can write these out as fast as I can! The poll will be closing on Wednesday 4/25, so make sure to go to my profile and vote before it ends! See ya whenever I get enough free time to make the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : Back again with the new chapter. Gonna address some reviews here while I'm at it.

 _Guest: Why did Galaxia not electrocute Ruby?_ That was Galaxia's way of "letting her down easy" because it didn't want to hurt her. Guess you could say it was flattered.

 _Same Guest: Will Dedede pull out the Masked Dedede hammer when things escalate?_ Gee, spoil all my surprises why don't you (that was sarcasm, please don't).

 _Same Guest….Again: Are the Kirby characters voices from Smash or Right Back Ya?_ I prefer the Right Back Ya voices. It's totally not because I can imagine a spanish guitar playing in the background every time he speaks.

 _Biddy: Try to slow it down a little._ I can certainly try to slow down.

Now then, Let us go!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Kirby or RWBY. They belong to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Arc'd Boomerangs**

"I think we've discovered the impossible, there's someone who can actually rival Sonic in speed!", whispered Dedede to his team as they watched Oobleck zip around the classroom sipping coffee.

"It is rather unnerving", said Meta Knight while Dee and Kirby nodded in agreement.

"Now then, has anyone been discriminated against just because of they're of faunus heritage?", asked Oobleck.

Few students raised their hands at the question. After a while, Velvet was seen with her hand raised. "Dreadful! Absolutely dreadful! Such behaviour causes nothing but discord in our world!", said Oobleck.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KKND were scattered about the classroom, but team KKND were all in the same row. Nora and Yang were talking next to each other discussing on how badly they're gonna break Cardin for hurting Kirby while Pyrrha silently listened to both them and the lecture. Blake was next to Pyrrha and Ren, Weiss, and Ruby sat one row in front of KKND. Jaune was the only one separated from the group and sat directly in front of Cardin, who flicked a paper football at Jaune and woke him up, causing him to jump up.

"Mr. Arc, glad you chose to participate. Do you know the answer?", said Oobleck.

"Um..the answer…. to why that guy… didn't win against the Faunus… was because of…", Jaune stalled looking around for any sort of hint. He saw Pyrrha motioned with her hands and cupped them around her eyes.

Jaune then understood what Pyrrha was trying to say. "Binoculars!"

Pyrrha facepalmed while the rest of the class laughed at his answer. Oobleck didn't seem amused as he took another sip of coffee. "Very funny Mr. Arc… Does anyone know the actual answer? Mr. Winchester, perhaps you'd like to join the conversation?"

"Well, I know it's easier to train an animal than a soldier", said Cardin.

"You're not the most open of individuals, Cardin", said Pyrrha.

"What you gotta problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's Night Vision. Many Faunus are known to have night vision", answered Pyrrha.

"It was for that reason that the Faunus won that battle and the general made a mistake trying to ambush them in the night", Blake said as she turned to Cardin. "Maybe if the general had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure."

Cardin was about to get up and start another fight, but Oobleck stopped him. "Mr. Winchester, see me after class..."

Jaune was trying hard not to laugh, but ultimately failed as a few chuckles escaped his lips. "You and Mr. Arc will see me after class", clarified Oobleck. Jaune sighed as Oobleck dismissed the class.

As everyone exited the room, Oobleck turned to the two gentlemen. "Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester, it has been weeks since you've been in my class. Now I'm not sure what caused you two to become like this, but it ends today. You're in one of the best academies for hunters/huntresses and it's time you both started acting like it. I want an essay on my desk by next class, 10 pages. Dismissed."

Oobleck rushed out of the classroom while Jaune and Cardin slowly walk out behind him. Cardin pushed Jaune out of the classroom and Jaune fell as Cardin just laughed and walked away. Pyrrha had waited for Jaune and helped him up. "You know, I really can break his legs…", said Pyrrha as she glared at Cardin.

"Relax Pyrrha, it's fine…", said Jaune.

Pyrrha started thinking for a moment on how to help Jaune and then had an idea. She grabbed Jaune's arm and started rushing somewhere. "I have an idea!", she exclaimed.

* * *

After a few minutes of pushing past students and countless hallways, the duo arrived on the roof of the dorms. "Pyrrha, I'm not -that- depressed… I can always be like a farmer or something…", Jaune said as he looked down the side of the building.

"What!? No, that's not what I bought you up here for!", screamed Pyrrha who grabbed Jaune and backed away from the edge of the roof. "What I mean is, we can train up here where no one can bother us."

"You think I need help…?", Jaune asked.

"What? No, not like that Jaune!"

"But you just said it…"

"Jaune, we all need help from time to time. That doesn't make you any less different."

Unknown to the both of them, Meta Knight was silently listening to them. He saw them rush around the school in a hurry and followed them.

"I'm sure you'll pick it up someday, you made to Beacon after all."

"No I didn't… I don't belong here…"

"What are you saying? Of course you do!"

"No I don't Pyrrha! I never went to a combat school or ever got proper training, I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and lied!"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in mild surprise. "But, why?", she asked.

"Because my family comes from a long line of heroes and I wanted to join them!"

"Then let me help you."

"Don't you get it Pyrrha?! I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, the damsel in distress! If I can't do this by myself, then what good am I?"

Pyrrha once again tried to comfort Jaune, but Jaune turned away. "I'd just… like to be alone right now Pyrrha…"

"...If you think that's best….", Pyrrha reluctantly left. It was after Pyrrha left and Jaune thought for sure he was alone that Meta Knight made himself known.

"Jaune, you know she is right."

Jaune jumped a whole two feet in the air as Meta Knight appeared beside him. "Meta Knight! Please don't do that…."

They stood there in silence, looking over the Beacon courtyard before Jaune finally spoke. "So I'm guessing you heard everything?" Meta Knight just nodded. "Figures…", said Jaune.

"Jaune, I know you feel like you must overcome this trial by yourself, but I speak from experience, if you truly intend to go down this road, then you must be prepared for everyone to become rather distant towards you. You'll be less likely to receive help and even pleasantries that you had previously before. Are you sure you wish to go down this path, Jaune Arc?"

Meta Knight fixed Jaune a serious look. Jaune had to consider everything up this point in order to give an honest answer. Jaune took a deep breath and looked at Meta Knight with a firm gaze. "I feel like I have to do this Meta Knight. I gotta do this to show everyone I'm not just some push over", said Jaune.

Meta Knight closed his eyes and nodded, seemingly content with his resolve. "Very well, then I wish you the best of luck. Just always remember that you're stronger than you think. Farewell, Jaune Arc." With that, Meta Knight went back inside and left Jaune alone.

"Hey Jauney-boy!"

For the second time, Jaune jumped in the air when a hand suddenly grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled its body on top. It was the last person Jaune wanted to see.

"You know, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I gotta tell you, you are more devious than I could have ever imagined, buddy!", Cardin said.

"...Buddy?"

"Yeah that's right. You and I are friends now Jauney-boy! Friends are supposed to do things for each other right? So, about that essay for Oobleck, I really can't do it tonight. Think you can help me out?"

Jaune slumped forward as he immediately regretted all his life decisions in that exact moment. Jaune instantly knew things were going to be worse from here on out.

* * *

Team JNPR sat in their dorm room without their leader as they prepared for the trip into Forever Fall. As they were preparing, Nora was beginning to get worried. "Why does Jaune always come back so late? He's been acting really strange lately…", said Nora while Ren nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure our leader knows -exactly- what he's doing", said Pyrrha as she stared out the window in mild anger. Ren and Nora just looked at each other with a concerned glare before letting the matter drop and resuming preparations. Unknown to the three, their team leader was silently watching from the door. He silently closed the door and slumped to the floor, feeling miserable about what he's been doing for the past few weeks.

"Jaune? What are you doing?"

Jaune looked up and saw the leader of RWBY in her pajamas as she walked back to her dorm.

"Oh, hey Ruby...:", said Jaune.

"You get locked out of your dorm again?"

"No! I got it this time!", he said as he held up his scroll. He then slumped back onto the floor in shame.

"What's up Jaune?"

"I just… I feel like I'm failing my team. Cardin's got me on a leash, Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and things just continue to get worse and worse. I'm a failure as a team leader…"

Ruby looked at Jaune with a thoughtful expression before she gave her analysis, "Nope."

Jaune was confused. "Nope?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'Nope'?"

"I mean, you're not allowed to be a failure Jaune. You're a leader Jaune."

"But what if I fail at being a leader?"

"Nope."

"Starting to think you're not the right person to talk about this with…"

"Nope", Ruby said as she sat down with him.

"Maybe you've been a failure a lot of times in your life, but you can't be a failure now. You have a team, we both do, and if we fail, then we'll just bring them down with us. We must put ourselves second and our teammates first. I think you'll be a great leader Jaune. Have a good night!"

Ruby got up and walked back to her dorm. Jaune then got up about to enter his room when Cardin called him on his scroll with a recorded message.

"Hey Jauney-boy, I know you're busy and all with the dust projects, but listen, I need you get some rapier wasps for the trip tomorrow. It's real important, you can do that for me right?"

Jaune sighed as he began walking to collect the wasps.

* * *

As the class walked into Forever Fall with a load of empty jars, Glynda stopped the group to inform them of their task. "We have been tasked to collect red tree sap from within the trees of Forever Fall. Stay with your partners and I want you all to collect at least one jar full of red sap. Dismissed."

As they dispersed, Pyrrha and Jaune were caught looking at each other. Jaune looked like he wanted to say something and Pyrrha gave him a hopeful look, but Cardin began to drag Jaune away before anything was said. Pyrrha just sighed in defeat and walked with the rest of her team to collect sap.

Team CRDL were hanging around the trees as they sent Jaune to collect all the sap for the jars. Jaune came back a moment later with all the jars filled and collapsed as he sat down. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff…", he said rather tiredly.

"Yeah yeah that's great. So Jaune, I bet you're wondering 'If there's only five of us, why do I have seven jars?'", Cardin said.

"That's one of the many questions I've asked myself today…", Jaune reluctantly agreed.

"Well Jauney-boy, here's what they're for."

The group of five looked over a hill and watched the rest of the students collecting their jars of sap. Cardin looked like he was searching for someone before he found his target. "There we go, those two."

Jaune looked to where Cardin was staring and saw Pyrrha, Kirby, and Meta Knight collecting jars of red sap. Kirby saw that Pyrrha was stuck by herself, so he joined Pyrrha in collecting the sap. Meta Knight was Kirby's partner, so naturally he followed Kirby. They both had to occasionally stop Kirby from eating the sap after Kirby saw Nora eating the sap with a content look on her face as Ren silently shook his head and smiled.

"Pyrrha and Kirby?", Jaune asked.

"Yeah those are the two. Redhead know-it-all and pink thing that thinks he's so precious." (That's because he is precious you idiot.)

Cardin then took out two jars and handed on to Jaune. Jaune became extremely confused as to why he had the jar. Cardin then pulled out a box and began explaining. "Thanks to Jaune here, we have this box full of rapier wasps. I've read that they're extremely addictive to red tree sap. So Jaune, what I want you to do with that jar is hit em with the sap and then the wasps will do the rest for us", said Cardin.

"What?!", Jaune exclaimed.

"Do it or you're going to be on the first airship out of Beacon", Cardin threatened.

Jaune sighed as he took the jar and took aim. Meta Knight, being the ever observant one out of the four heroes, took notice of Cardin blackmailing Jaune. Meta Knight wasn't worried however, he had faith that Jaune was going to do the right thing. True to his faith Jaune had the jar aimed, but ultimately put his hand down as he couldn't hurt his friends like that. "No…", muttered Jaune.

"What was that?!", Cardin asked.

"I said 'No!'" Jaune turned around and threw the jar at Cardin, red sap spraying all over Cardin's breastplate.

"Oh now you've really done it Jauney-boy…"

All Jaune could do is nervously laugh as Team CRDL grabbed him and pulled him away from the group, where they started beating him up. Jaune could barely handle one opponent, so he had no chance when fighting against four. Cardin picked Jaune for, who knows how many times, and pulled a fist back. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy and daddy in teeny, tiny pieces", Cardin said.

"I don't care, I'm not hurting my friends like that…", Jaune said.

"You think talk like that makes you big and tough?! Huh!?"

Jaune had the nerve to smile in Cardin's face, which of course angered Cardin. "You asked for it Jauney-boy!", Cardin said as he punched Jaune. There was a bright flash when Jaune was punched and Cardin pulled his fist back in pain and Jaune's aura protected him. Even the bruises that Jaune had suffered from the beatdown were healed in an instant. Jaune was too absorbed in his aura to see Sky dropkick him, sending to the ground once more. Cardin had gotten angry and took out his mace, but was stopped when an Ursa appeared. It was attracted by the scent of the red sap stuck on Cardin's breastplate and singled Cardin out, knocking the other three members of CRDL away. It left Jaune alone as it threw Cardin farther into Forever Fall. The three members of CRDL were running, when one of them ran into Yang, who grabbed him. "What's happening back there?!", she demanded.

"Ursa, it's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha gasped in horror. "Jaune!"

Ruby switched to leader mode. "Yang, Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

"You two go with them, there could be more!", Pyrrha addressed her two teammates.

"Dee, Dedede, you two as well!", said Meta Knight.

The group of six rushed off to find Glynda while the remaining five went in Jaune's direction. Cardin was being smacked around by the Ursa countless times as his aura was decreasing rapidly. Cardin lifted his mace to hit the Ursa, but it was knocked away like a cheap trinket. The Ursa was about to finish Cardin off, but Jaune stepped in and blocked it with his shield, then slashed the Ursa away, allowing Cardin to escape safely. Jaune then charged the Ursa, but the Ursa dodged and sent Jaune into the ground. Jaune got up and charged it again, but the same result happened. The group of five that were trying to find Jaune saw him losing to the Ursa. Weiss was about to step in, but Pyrrha stopped here. "Wait!", she said.

Jaune got up once more and looked at his scroll. It showed his aura was low enough to where the Ursa would kill him if he messed up once more. Jaune then charged the Ursa with a defiant battle cry and the Ursa charged back at him. As the two approached each other, everything seemed to slow down as their attacks were about to connect. Pyrrha raised her hand and a soft black glow appeared. The same glow covered Jaune's shield and lifted it ever so slightly before it disappeared. Time seemed to resume as the Ursa's claw hit Jaune's shield. In a quick reflexive action, Jaune swung his sword upwards, decapitating the Ursa in one fell swoop. Cardin looked at Jaune with pure amazement. "Holy crap Jaune...", said Cardin.

Jaune wordlessly offered Cardin a hand up and Cardin took it. Jaune lifted Cardin up and close to him so they were only whispering. "Do not threaten my tea- my -friends- ever again. Got it?"

Cardin silently nodded as he turned around to find the rest of the students. The group of five that tried to save Jaune just stood in pure amazement at what just happened. "How did you do that?", Weiss asked Pyrrha.

"Ruby has her Speed, You have your Glyphs, Kirby has his Trophies, my semblance is Polarity", Pyrrha answered.

"She can control poles", Ruby intelligently muttered.

"No you dunce! It means she controls magnetism!", corrected Weiss.

"Magnets are cool too."

Pyrrha then turned around and started walking back to the group. Meta Knight and Kirby began to follow her when Weiss stopped them. "Where are you going?!", she asked.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened!", agreed Ruby.

"We could or we could let this be our little secret", clarified Pyrrha as she began walking back to the group once more. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other before shrugging and walking back with them. Jaune eventually walked back by himself, unaware of the entire conversation.

* * *

Jaune now stood on top of the roof Pyrrha had led him to. He was contemplating how he should apologize to everyone when Pyrrha and Meta Knight joined him on the roof.

"No Cardin today?", asked Pyrrha.

Jaune sighed as he turned around and saw Pyrrha and Meta Knight. "Pyrrha, Meta Knight, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you two. All you were trying to do was help and I had all this macho crap in my head an-", Jaune said as he was interrupted.

"It is fine, Jaune", said Meta Knight "I'm sure you could function better with a well deserved meal after today."

"Ren made pancakes~. No syrup though, you can blame Nora for that one. Your team misses you y'know…", Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha, Meta Knight wait!", Jaune exclaimed.

Both stopped to look at Jaune. "I know I don't deserve it after everything, but could you forgive me?", asked Jaune.

Pyrrha and Meta Knight looked at each other before Meta Knight nodded. Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and pushed him onto the ground. "Hey!", Jaune exclaimed.

"You stance is off Jaune. You need to be wider and lower to the ground", instructed Pyrrha as she pulled him up. "Let's try that again."

* * *

 **A/N** : Done! Poll is still open until tomorrow. It'll close around noon. I'm glad that a lot of you are enjoying the story. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N** : The poll has been closed and the results are in. With a 9 to 1 vote, other allies and villains will be added at some point in the story. As far as allies go, the ability to create helpers from Kirby's copy abilities will be the most common. As for villains, they'll only be from the Kirbyverse. I know some of you have caught the Smash reference earlier in the story and even suggested some Smash allies and villains. I'll leave a poll for that, so check my profile! As for right now though, only Kirbyverse allies and villains are in the story.

 _Guest from Ch1._ : I actually read that in song. I hate how good that actually sounds.

Let's continue the story! This is also the longest chapter I have written to date, so be prepared!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Kirby or RWBY. They belong to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: This Seems Familiar**

Team RWBY decided to go into Vale to check out the decorations for the Vytal Festival. They also brought team KKND because they weren't familiar with the world of Remnant. Both teams were walking down the street, taking in all the sights.

"I love the Vytal Festival this time of the year. A dance, the tournament, and a plethora of activities to participate in!", exclaimed Weiss.

"Wow, you sure know how to take an event and make it sound boring…", said Yang.

"Quiet you!"

"This tournament reminds me a lot of the Smash mansion tournaments we've taken part of", said Meta Knight.

"Oh yeah! Those were some great matches! I still need to get that rematch with that there Ganondorf!", Dedede exclaimed while Kirby nodded in agreement with Meta Knight.

"Glad to know you three are having fun", Dee's TTS played from the scroll while she crossed her arms.

Dedede chuckled as he patted Dee's head. "I'm sure you'll get an invitation to the next tournament Dee. I see a lot of potential in you after all!"

It seemed to cheer Dee up as the group of eight continued walking. "Wait, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Kirby have been in tournaments before?", asked Ruby.

Meta Knight nodded. "At first it was just Kirby, but recently Dedede and I have received invitations to the Smash tournaments by a being named Master Hand."

"Master Hand sounds like such a cool name! What's he like?!", asked Ruby.

Dedede, Kirby, and Meta Knight looked at each other, trying to figure out how to explain that Master Hand was exactly what his name implied. "You're already talking about it Meta Knight, you do it!", said Dedede.

Meta Knight sighed as he turned back to Ruby. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Ruby, but Master Hand is exactly as his name implies. He's a giant hand."

Team RWBY looked at Meta Knight like he had grown a second head before they realized that he was actually serious. "So you get invited to tournament...:", Yang said.

"By a giant hand?", Blake finished.

"Yeah, it sounds weird to us as well. Don't think about it", said Dedede.

"So are there others that are in this Smash tournament? I heard Dedede mention someone named Ganondorf", asked Yang.

"There are tons of people at the Smash tournaments! Our planet isn't the only one invited either. We have people coming from every dimension, planet, and galaxy in existence. Ganondorf is one of the people who came from the Hyrule dimension. He's a big, bad, and nasty fellow, but I reckon he's just as strong as Yang!", said Dedede.

"Now I wanna fight this guy! He seems like he'll give a good fight", Yang said getting pumped.

"Exactly how many others are in these tournaments?", asked Weiss.

"There are too many to name, but I will give some examples. We have the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Emblemiers, Icarus, Pokemon, and the faction we represent is Dream Land. There are also many others, but they usually only have one or two representatives for their respective place", explained Meta Knight.

"They all sound so cool! Think we'll ever get to see them?", asked Ruby.

"Well it isn't out of the realm of possibility. We arrived here after all", answered Meta Knight.

"So out of everyone in those tournaments, who do you three like to fight the most?", asked Yang.

"My favorite one to fight is Bowser! He's from the Mushroom Kingdom faction. He's registered as the heaviest fighter there and I plan to dethrone that!", exclaimed Dedede.

"The one I enjoy fighting the most is Marth. He part of the Emblemier faction. Like myself, he wields a sword. He's very quick and handles his sword extremely well", said Meta Knight.

Kirby made a series of gestures, which signified who he likes to fight the most. Of course, team RWBY had no idea what he meant, but Dedede and Meta Knight easily figured it out. "He says he enjoys fighting Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff is a representative of the Pokemon faction. Much like Kirby, Jigglypuff has the ability to fly for long periods of time. She is a rather peculiar fighter. Her strongest move is when she falls asleep, something I'll never be able to understand…", explained Meta Knight.

"Her strongest move is falling asleep?", asked Weiss.

"I know! No one can figure out, not even the other representatives of the Pokemon faction!", exclaimed Dedede.

"They certainly sound challenging if they can go toe to toe with you three", said Blake.

"Believe us, they are. Hopefully we will see them outside of the tournament, though I highly doubt it", said Meta Knight.

The group didn't even realize they had been talking so long. They arrived at the docks without even paying attention, something Ruby pointed out. "Why are we at the docks again?", she asked as she covered her nose from the fish smell.

"I feel like as a representative of Beacon, I must welcome all transfer students who participate in the tournament", said Weiss.

"She just wants to spy on people and learn how they fight", corrected Blake.

"You can't prove that!"

"Hey, look at that!", exclaimed Ruby.

The group of eight saw a dust shop with police tape covering the entrance. They walked over to it as two police officers were standing around and talking to each other. "Excuse me officer, what happened here?", asked Ruby.

"Another dust robbery. It's the third one this week", the police officer with a hat said. He looked at the four heroes and took one look at Meta Knight. "You seem awfully suspicious for wearing a mask in public."

"I always wear a mask. Its purpose is to hide my face so my opponent doesn't know what I am thinking", clarified Meta Knight.

"Then I see no reason for you to leave it on."

"I like to stay prepared in the event that I get assaulted."

It was clear Meta Knight wasn't willing to take the mask off and the officer was growing more impatient with him. Dedede decided to step in for Meta Knight. "Look officer, I'm aware that my friend here is suspicious for wearing a mask in public, but he has had….circumstances that can not allow him to show his face."

It seemed to work, as the officer decided to drop the matter and returned to his other accomplice. "So, you thinking this the White Fang or…?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough for this", said the second officer.

As the two walked away, the group started talking about the dust robbery. "Thank you Dedede", said Meta Knight.

"No problem Meta Knight. We gotta look after each other here!"

"The White Fang. Of course they'd be involved in this", said Weiss.

Blake seemed a little more than unnerved at Weiss' comment. "What do you mean, Weiss?", she asked.

"Those scum only know how to lie, cheat, and steal. Perhaps all the dust robberies that have been happening were caused by them as well. Nothing but pure evil."

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! They're just misguided."

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're -very- misguided! It doesn't explain why they'd rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown!"

"She's right! They never caught Torchwick, maybe it was him!", said Ruby.

"Forgive me, but what is this about Torchwick and the White Fang? I've heard other students comment about them, but we don't know much else", asked Meta Knight as Dee, Dedede, and Kirby nodded.

"The White Fang is a terrorist group consisting of all Faunus. Their goal is to give Faunus equal rights for humanity. They've begun using violent means to get what they want, but that's doing is making it worse for Faunus. As you saw the other day, when Velvet was being bullied by Cardin, that's because of the White Fang's influence. Humans have started to think that -all- Faunus are in favor of the White Fang, but that's not true. Velvet disagreed with what they're doing", explained Blake.

"As for Torchwick, he's been a wanted criminal long before Ruby fought him. His full name is Roman Torchwick", explained Yang. "Ruby got into Beacon by stopping him, even if she is two years early!"

"Yang!"

"I see, thank you for the clarification", said Meta Knight.

"Someone stop that Faunus!", someone shouted as the group turned to the boat. They saw a monkey Faunus running from the boat with a banana in his hand as he hung from a lamp post.

"Get back here you no good stowaway!", shouted one of the boat guards.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would've been caught.I'm a -great- stowaway!", replied the monkey Faunus as he threw the banana peel at the guard. He then jumped from the lamp post and ran up the stairs form the docks into the city. He ran by the group of eight as he made his escaped and winked at Blake before he continued and rounded the corner.

"Well, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes", said Yang.

"Quick, we have to observe him!", Weiss said as she bolted after him, Ruby and Yang following. Dedede, Kirby, and Dee followed after them. Meta Knight stayed behind with Blake.

"Blake, are you well?", he asked her.

Blake realized that everyone had started chasing the monkey faunus before taking off after them with Meta Knight following her. "Sorry, I'm fine. Let's catch up with them." Meta Knight nodded and they increased their speed.

The group of eight rounded the corner, only for Weiss to bump into someone and fall on top of her. Weiss looked up just as the monkey faunus leaped up onto the rooftops and disappeared from view.

"Curses! He got away", said Weiss.

"Um, Weiss?", Yang asked as she pointed to the ground.

Weiss looked below her and saw she had fallen on top of someone. She quickly got off them. "Sorry about that!", Weiss apologized.

This someone had orange hair, black pants, and a gray and white dress. "I am fine, thank you for asking!", she said as she continued to lie on the ground.

"Do you want to get up…?", asked Yang.

The girl thought for a moment before replying, "Yes!" She then hopped up on her feet and approached the group. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you all!", she introduced herself.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss…"

"Blake."

"You sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake elbowed Yang. "Oh, I'm Yang"

"Call me Dee."

"I'm Dedede!"

"You may call me Meta Knight and the pink one is Kirby." Kirby waved as he was mentioned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all", said Penny.

"You already said that", Weiss clarified.

Penny seemed to think for a moment. "So I did", was her intelligent response.

"Well, it was nice meeting you…", said Yang as the group started to walk away.

"See you around friend!", said Ruby.

"Something about that girl don't seem right…", said Dedede.

"Right? She sounded somewhat weird..", Yang agreed.

"Now where did that faunus go?", Weiss wondered aloud.

Penny then came from behind the group, scaring a good majority of them. "What did you call me?", she asked.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't think you heard me…", said Yang.

"Not you", she said as she approached Ruby. "You."

"Um…?" Ruby was at a loss for words.

"You called me friend! Am I really your friend?!"

"Er…" Ruby looked to her friends. All her teammates were saying no. Dee, Dedede, and Meta Knight just shrugged. Kirby was the only one who was saying yes. "Sure why not?", she said as her teammates face-faulted.

"Sensational! We can try clothes, paint our nails, and talk about cute boys!", exclaimed Penny.

"Is this what it felt like when you met me?", Ruby asked Weiss.

"No. She seems far more coordinated…", said Weiss.

"So Penny, what are you doing here?", asked Ruby.

"I'm her to fight in the tournament!"

"You're participating in the Vytal Festival tournament?", asked Weiss.

"I'm combat ready!", answered Penny.

"Forgive but you hardly look the part…", said Weiss.

"Says the one fighting in a dress!", said Dedede.

"It's a combat skirt", Weiss said matter-of-factly. "Yeah!", Ruby says as she joins Weiss and they silently low five each other.

Weiss then had an idea. "What did you happen to see where that stowaway went?"

"What stowaway?", asked Penny.

"The filthy faunus from the boat", answered Weiss.

"Stop doing that!", shouted Blake.

"Stop doing what?", countered Weiss.

"Stop calling him all these names!"

"I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can or the lamp post as a lamp post?"

"You ignorant little girl!", Blake says as she walks away.

"What?! I am your teammate!" Weiss stormed after her.

"You're a judgemental little girl", said Blake.

It was clear that the two weren't going to stop arguing anytime soon. The six who weren't arguing turned to Penny. "Sorry Penny, we have to go before things start to escalate out here. Have a nice day!", said Ruby as teams RWBY and KKND returned to Beacon.

* * *

Team RWBY and KKND returned to their respective dorms when they got to Beacon, but KKND could still here the arguing even from their room. "They're still going at it!? Don't they know that people are going to sleep soon?!", exclaimed Dedede.

"Let them argue it out. It is best they vent at each other to prevent further discord among their team", said Meta Knight.

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!", they heard Blake shout and all of a sudden everything was quiet. They heard a slam as Ruby screamed "Blake wait!" and team KKND open the door to find team RWBY missing one teammate while the rest had looks of shock.

"I take it the argue did not go over well", Meta Knight said as he looked at them.

"Can't you chase her Meta Knight?! I'm more than sure you could catch her!", exclaimed Yang.

Meta Knight shook his head. "It is best to let her gather her thoughts. She revealed something she didn't want anyone to know about her. The same could be said of my mask, that is why no one outside of us four know what I look like behind this mask", explained Meta Knight as the other three members of KKND nodded. "If she does not come back by morning, then we will look for her", Meta Knight said.

RWY just sighed as they couldn't argue against logical advice. "Fine, but you and your team are helping us find her if she doesn't return at all this weekend. I'll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to", said Yang.

Team KKND nodded as everyone went back into their dorms for sleep, hoping that Blake would return by morning. Unknown to them all, Blake hadn't even left campus yet. She was standing by the courtyard in tears as she removed her bow, displaying her cat ears for the world to see. "Knew you'd look better without the bow!", said a random voice as she turned around.

* * *

Two mornings after, teams RWY and KKND were searching for Blake. Team KKND decided to split up their search, so only Kirby was with RWY while Dedede, Meta Knight, and Dee searched elsewhere.

"Blake!", yelled Ruby, hoping to find her.

"Blake!", said Yang, helping her.

"Weiss, you're not helping…", said Ruby.

"You know who'd help? The police", said Weiss.

Ruby and Yang groaned as the group of four continued walking. "What? It was just a suggestion", said Weiss.

"Yeah, a bad one", said Ruby.

"A member of the White Fang! Right under our noses!", screamed Weiss.

"It doesn't matter. She's missing and we need to find her", said Yang. "We should hear her said of the story before anything else."

"I think once we hear it, you'll see that I was right", said Weiss.

"I think Weiss' hair looks lovely today!", said Penny.

The group jumped and turned as Penny surprised them all. "Gah! Penny where did you come from?!", screamed Ruby.

"Hey guys, What are you up to?", asked Penny, completely ignoring the question.

"We're looking for our friend Blake", answered Yang.

"Oh, the faunus girl", Penny clarified.

"How did you know she was a faunus?", asked Ruby.

"The cat ears."

"Blake doesn't have cat ears she wears a bow…..", said Yang as they all realized that the bow was just a cover up. There was an awkward silence as a tumbleweed brushed by.

"She does like tuna a lot…", muttered Ruby.

"So where is she?", asked Penny.

"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday", answered Ruby.

"That's terrible! Don't worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"That's nice Penny but we've got it covered right guys?", Ruby asked as she realized only Kirby and her were there and left her in an awkward silence.

"It sure is windy today!", said Penny.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Blake took a sip tea as she sat down with the monkey faunus from the boat. She learned that his name was Sun Wukong and he's from Vacuo to compete in the Vytal Festival tournament. She put her cup down as she finally spoke to him. "So, you want to know more about me?", she asked Sun.

"Finally, she speaks!", Sun said. "Two days with nothing but small talk and weird looks!"

Blake gave him a small glare. "Like that one!", exclaimed Sun.

"Blake? Is that you? Isn't that the faunus from the boat the other day?"

Both Blake and Sun jumped when a robotic voice addressed them both. The turned to the balcony they were sitting near and see Dee flying in the air with her spear, garnering looks of bewilderment from the crowd. She landed in front of the table, and sat down with Blake and Sun.

"Dee?! How did you find me!?", asked Blake.

"I tend to find some sneaky places whenever I am on break from guarding the boss. It comes in handy when trying to hide from unwanted eyes", Dee explained.

"Boss? Who do you work for? Some underground crime boss or something?", asked Sun.

"She's just the bodyguard of her teammate. Dee this is Sun, Sun this is Dee", Blake introduced.

"Nice to meet you Dee. Gotta say, I've never seen a faunus like you before. You new around here?", asked Sun.

"It is nice to meet you too. I am not a faunus, I come from a different planet. I will explain more when we have the time. Also, Blake where have you been? You've been missing for the entire weekend", Dee said.

Blake just sighed. "I need more time Dee. I revealed something that I didn't want anyone to know. Please don't tell the others I'm here. I want to tell them when I know I can face them without fear."

Dee stared at Blake for a long time before closing her eyes and typing on her scroll. "Alright Blake. I won't tell the others where you are, but at least tell me what is up with that argument the other night."

Blake nodded as she turned to Sun. "You've heard of the White Fang right?"

"Any faunus worth their animal parts has heard of the White Fang. A bunch of sociopathic losers if you ask me", answered Sun.

"I was once a member of the White Fang", said Blake.

Sun did a spit take as he looked at Blake in bewilderment. "What!? Seriously?!", he asked. Dee looked just as surprised as Blake.

"Yes, I was for most of my life actually. You could say I was born into it. Things were different back then, the White Fang didn't use violence. The White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between faunus and humans. Of course, instead of equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hatred. The humans still thought we were lessing beings, so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. I was there, at the front of every single rally, every single boycott. I thought we were making a difference, but I was just an optimist. Five years ago, our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. Our peaceful protests were replaced with organized attacks. Setting fire to shops, hijacking cargo from companies, and the worst part was that it worked. We were being treated as equals, but out of fear. So I left. I decided that I want to use my skills to become a huntress, not aid in their violence. A criminal in plain view and all with the help a little black bow", Blake explained as she wiggled her ears.

"So aside from Dee here, have you told any of your friends this?", asked Sun. All Blake could do was sigh as she hadn't told anyone this but Sun and Dee.

* * *

Dedede and Meta Knight were searching for Blake in a different part of the town. Dedede kept shouting for Blake while Meta Knight kept his eyes peeled for Blake. "What do you think that argument was about Meta Knight?", Dedede asked as they kept walking.

"Most likely the fact that Blake was defending the White Fang. It would make sense, she is a faunus after all", answered Meta Knight.

Dedede stopped as Meta Knight said that, prompting Meta Knight to stop and turn to Dedede. "She's a faunus?! How could you tell?!", exclaimed Dedede.

"They she explained the White Fang before the weekend started. Knowledge like that only comes from personal experience,not random passerby."

"So then, why do you think she never told any of us? Also, why didn't you say something!?"

"She probably wanted people to see her for -who- she is, not -what- she is. Also, it wasn't my place to reveal her secret."

Dedede sighed as Meta Knight was right. "Just wish she didn't have to hide it. Doesn't she know we don't care whether she's a faunus or not? We didn't even know about faunus and humans until we were sent here by Galacta Knight!"

"That may be true, but does Blake know that?"

Dedede sighed once again. "Let's just continue searching for Blake. We've wasted enough time just standing around here!"

Meta Knight nodded as they continued their search for Blake. "I wonder if the others are having better luck than us", wondered Meta Knight.

* * *

Surely enough, Dee, Blake, and Sun were walking down the street in an unpopulated area of the city. "So what's the plan now?", asked Sun.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind all those dust robberies. They've never need that much dust before", clarified Blake.

Dee typed on her scroll. "What if they did? The only way to prove they didn't do it is to go to a place where they would go to if they were to do it and not find them there, yes?"

"But I have no idea where that could be", said Blake.

"I overheard some guys at the docks talking about some shipment of dust from Atlas", Sun sais.

"How huge?", asked Blake.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter", Sun said.

"And you're sure of this?", asked Dee.

"More than sure", clarified Sun.

"Then we have our plan. Let's get ready", Blake said as she continued walking, Dee and Sun following her.

* * *

Weiss and Yang, having ditched Ruby and Kirby, were searching for Blake elsewhere. Yang had stopped to ask someone if they've seen Blake, but didn't have any luck getting information out of them. "Okay, thanks anyways", she said as they walked away. "This is hopeless… Do you really care if we find her?", she asked Weiss.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run Yang." Yang just looked down and thought about it before catching up to Weiss.

* * *

"So Blake is your friend?", asked Penny as she, Ruby, and Kirby were walking, still in search of Blake.

"Yes Penny", answered Ruby.

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not Weiss is."

"Oh, is she Blake's friend?"

"That's kind of up in the air right now."

"But why?"

"Because Blake might not be who we thought she was."

"Oh! Is she a man?"

"No Penny, she's definitely female. She didn't really talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have many friends, but if I did, I'd want them to tell me things."

"Me too Penny, me too….", Ruby said as they continued walking.

* * *

Night descended on the city as Dee and Blake were hiding on a rooftop near the docks. Sun came a few moments later with apples in his hands."Anything change?", he asked as he arrived.

Dee decided to remain silent as to not alert their enemies that they were nearby, so Blake responded. "Nothing. They just unloaded the ships and are just sitting there…"

"Cool, stole you guys some food", he says as he tossed Dee an apple and she caught it.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?", asked Blake.

"Weren't you a part of a cult or something?", Sun countered.

Blake just gave him a cold glare. "Okay, too soon", Sun said as an airship suddenly flew right by them and landed on the docks. Soon after, people started coming out of the ship.

"Is that them?", asked Sun.

Yes, it's them…", answered Blake.

The White Fang members started loading up the dust onto the airship. "You really didn't think the White Fang was behind this?", asked Sun.

"I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right…"

"Hey! What's the hold up!", came a shout as they were silently watching from the rooftops. The voice belonged to none other than Roman Torchwick. He walked out of the airship while giving orders to the White Fang. "We need to pick up the pace, we aren't running a charity business here are we?"

Blake stood up as she drew here weapon. "This is wrong, the White Fang would never work with a human. Especially one like him...", she said as she jumped off the roof and towards Torchwick.

"What are you doing?!", exclaimed Sun.

Blake landed and snuck up on Torchwick, putting him at sword point. "Oh for crying out loud…", he moaned as he was held.

"No one move!", Blake said as the White Fang grunts started taking aim at Blake.

"Take it easy there little lady…", said Torchwick.

She took off her bow and the White Fang slowly let their guard down. "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?!"

"Didn't you get the memo kid? The White Fang and I are going on a joint business operation."

"Tell me what is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

A bullhead flew over and started landing on the docks. "I wouldn't exactly call it little!", Torchwick yelled over the roar of the engines. Blake became distracted as the bullhead started to land, prompting Torchwick the shot the ground with his cane, causing an explosion that knocked Blake back. The explosion was heard throughout the city, alerting the rest of teams RWBY and KKND to her location.

"Oh no…", Ruby said as she and Penny rushed to the docks.

"It seems we have found her, let us go Dedede", Meta Knight said as Dedede followed him.

"Guess that means we found her", Yang said as she and Weiss started bolting over to the docks as well.

Blake tried to get up after being knocked back by the explosion caused by Torchwick as he fired another shot off at Blake. She started dodging repeatedly as he continued to fire off shot after shot. She ran off to get behind cover as Torchwick started slowly chasing her. "Here kitty kitty…", he taunted before a banana peel landed on his hat, prompting him to take it off. The moment he did however, Sun drop kicked Torchwick and landed on the ground. "Leave her alone!", he warned.

"You really aren't the brightest banana in the bunch are ya' kid?", Torchwick said as he was once again planted into the ground. This time, by Dee as she landed next to Sun and twirled her spear. They were surrounded by White Fang grunts charging at them.

Sun took the initiative as he started knocking them in hand to hand. When they started to team up on him, he took out his bo-staff and started displaying expert martial moves. Dee was sticking grunts left and right as she dodged and weaved through the grunts. Her small size made it easy for her to dodge all the swords being swung her way. She deflected bullets with a twirl of her spear and threw it at the grunts, knocking them out.

Torchwick decided to step off the sidelines and fire a shot at Sun, who blocked the attack as Blake came out of the shadows. "He's mine!", she yelled as she engaged Torchwick in combat. Torchwick and Blake were trading blows at rapid speed. Blake even started using her semblance to try and trick Torchwick into making a mistake, but it proved fruitless as he landed a decisive strike on her. He then pushed her away with a few more whacks, prompting Dee to take her place.

Now it was Dee that was in his face, as she jabbed multiple times at him. Of course he was blocking them just as fast, but due to Dee's small size, Torchwick couldn't manage on clear hit on Dee. Dee even increased the difficulty as she started to throw multiple spears as well as try to skewer him. Soon, they were trading blows left and right as Dee relentlessly tried to break through his guard. Her mistake came when she jumped and did a Moon Drop on Torchwick. It wasn't that she got hit, but her small size made it easy to knock her back. Torchwick pushed her back as well, but then Sun replaced Dee just as quickly.

Now Sun and Roman were going at it, as Sun split his bo-staff into nunchucks. Even with Sun attacking with two pairs of nunchucks, Roman was still defending himself. Sun decided to increase the difficulty as shotgun shells were being fired from the nunchucks. He then began alternating shots as he kept swinging and soon, he was attacking so fast and rapidly he was a blur. Yet, Roman was still defending himself rather well despite the clear disadvantage in speed. Sun ended his string of gunchuck combos when Blake came from behind him and hit Roman hard enough to send him flying backwards. Roman, having been laid out on the floor, spied a freight suspended above his three opponents. He shot it with his cane and caused the freight to fall, forcing Sun, Dee, and Blake to get out of the way. Sun hadn't been as fortunate as Dee or Blake, as the shockwave from the freight hitting the ground caused him to lose balance and was held at gunpoint by Roman.

"Hey!", they heard as Ruby, Kirby, and Penny finally made it to the docks area.

"Well hello Red! I see you've even brought friends this time! Ain't it past your bedtime?", Torchwick mocked.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?", asked Penny.

"Penny, stay back", was Ruby's only reply before Kirby tackled Ruby out of the way of Roman's bullet.

Penny narrowed her eyes at Roman as she slowly strode towards the area. "Penny, wait!", Ruby said.

"Don't worry Ruby! I'm combat ready!", Penny said as multiple swords came out of her backpack and she jumped into the fray, literally.

Upon her landing, a few swords had already been fired at several White Fang grunts as she flew towards the area. She then swung her swords, cutting anyone who tried to get too close to her. She dodged one grunt trying to hit her, them forms a ring with her swords and chucked them at a line of grunts, sending all of them into the air and on the ground.

"Whoa!", Sun said as he went somewhere else to avoid being mistaken for an enemy.

In the distance, three airships came flying by and started firing at Penny. Penny used her ring of swords to deflect bullets while two more swords dragged her out of their line of fire. When she stopped, she started charging up for some sort of attack for a short while. Afterwards, she unleashed a multitude of lasers, slicing to airships clean in half as they flew right over the docks and into the ocean.

"How is she doing that…?", Ruby wondered in awe.

Penny wasn't done however, as the last airship tried to take a shipment of dust. She grabbed the airship with multiple swords and started pulling on their strings as the airship tried to take off into the air. She then slowly started backing up, trying to keep the airship from taking off. The airship struggled for a few moments before Penny yanked on the strings, causing it to fly into the docks and explode on impact.

"These kids just keep getting weirder…", Roman said as he made his escape. Before Penny could get to him, the airship he was in took off.

* * *

Once the whole event was over, those already present were sitting on boxes as the police had arrived and questioned them about the events that happened. Yang, Weiss, Meta Knight, and Dedede had arrived and were walking towards the group.

"Weiss! You see Blake explained the whole thing and it isn't what you think. She doesn't really wear bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually really cute…", Ruby said as it died off when Weiss ignored her and went straight to Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer a part of the White Fang. Ba-", Blake started before Weiss interrupted her.

"Stop", Weiss said. "Do you know how long we've been searching for you?"

Blake just remained silent. "Twelve hours. That means, I've had twelve hours to think about this, and you know what? I don't care!"

Blake looked at Weiss in disbelief. "You don't care?"

"You said you weren't a part of them right?"

"Not since I was lit-"

"Ah ah ah, I don't want to hear it. Just promise when something this big happens, you come to your team and not… someone else", she said as she looked at Sun.

"Of course", Blake said as she wiped off tears that threatened to fallfrom her face.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!", Ruby cheered.

"I'm not quite sure how I feel about you!", said Weiss as she pointed at Sun. Sun just nervously laughed. Meta Knight turned to Dee.

"Why did you not contact us sooner? If you had found Blake before this happened, it would have saved us a lot of trouble", asked Meta Knight.

"Blake wanted to tell everyone on her terms. She didn't feel comfortable after realizing that she may have destroyed all friendships with us, so she wanted time to gather her thoughts and explain herself", Dee's TTS roared to life.

"Wait, where's Penny? She was right here with us?", asked Ruby as everyone started looking for Penny.

Penny was seated in a car not too far from the group. "Penny, you know it's dangerous to walk around alone…", said a voice.

"Yes, sir", Penny replied sadly.

"Penny, your time will come. I promise", said the voice as the car drove away.

All while this was happening, Ozpin was watching everything with his scroll. He got an incoming message from a person named "Qrow". The message just said "Queen has pawns" and ended there. Ozpin took another sip of his coffee as he thought about what his next move should be. "Seems things are only going to get worse here. I at least hope they can handle it…", Ozpin thought as he turned around and slowly walked away.

* * *

 **A/N** : Fun fact: This took me two days to write. Longest chapter so far in the story and it's only the end of volume 1 for RWBY. Like I said before, a new poll is up on my profile. This one will close on 4/29, so hurry and vote!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Hey guys, been a while I know. The poll is now closed with a vote of 5 to 2. All allies and villains will just be from Kirby, which means expect a lot of surprises. While I'm here, let's address some reviews.

 _LunaSolaris98_ : Those headcanons are great, although Dedede really doesn't care about the looks he receives, Kirby's I will definitely take note of, the only reason I won't use Dee's is because TTS is hilarious, and Meta Knight's might be used later on.

 _Ch1Guest_ : Dude, I can't. If you give me more of these, I'll be inclined to actually do it. They are seriously really good XD.

Now then, to the story!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Kirby or RWBY. They belong to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Invitations For Everyone**

The beautiful city of Vale was bustling with more people as the Vytal Festival got closer. It seems a lot of students from the different academies started transferring to Beacon since it was being held there this year. It was slowly recovering from all the robberies it had suffered. A man who owned a dust shop himself was on a ladder, putting up a banner stating that his shop has reopened when he fell off the ladder.

"Are you okay?", said a green haired girl who walked up to the man. She held her hand out and helped him up. The girl's name is Emerald Sustrai and she's a master thief, but no one knew that. "I'm pretty new in town, can you show me to this address?", she asked as she pulled out a piece of paper. The man looked at the address and pointed her in the right direction. She waved the man goodbye as she walked in the direction the man pointed to, passing by a boy with gray hair. His name is Mercury Black, son of an infamous assassin and Emerald's partner.

"I knew you were lost", he said as he laid on the wall.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up", Emerald said as she held up a wallet she stole.

"That's not your money."

"But it could be yours for five minutes of silence…?"

"Eh, no deal", he said as he smirked.

Emerald just looked annoyed as she took the money out of the wallet and walked away.

"Whatever, you want me", he mocked as he followed.

They started walking towards the address. "This place seems a little boring don't you think?", Mercury asked.

"I like it! Tall buildings, diverse culture", Emerald said as Mercury finished for her. "And nice dopey people to steal from."

"That's every city", she countered.

"Oh Emerald, master thief. Please don't take my money! I only have enough to get by…", Mercury mocked.

Emerald just ignored him with an annoyed expression and kept walking. "You're no fun today…", Mercury said.

Their destination was a bookstore called Tukson's Book Trade. They entered the bookstore to find that their was no one in it except for the owner, who was in the back of the store. Mercury browsed some books while Emerald walked up and hit the bell. "I'll be right there!", called a voice as she waited. A moment later, a man came from the back with a stack of books as he set them down and addressed his customers.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, how may I… help you?", he hesitated to ask.

"Just browsing!", Mercury called out as he shut a book.

"Actually, I was hoping you would have copies of 'The Thief And The Butcher'", said Emerald.

"We do", answered the man.

"That's great!"

"...Would you like to purchase a copy?"

"No, just wondering", she said as Mercury slammed another book shut.

"Oh, how about 'Violet's Garden' in paperback?", she asked.

"He's got it. Hardback too", answered Mercury.

"Options are always nice", said Emerald, making the man a little anxious.

"Meh, no pictures", Mercury said as he slammed the book shut. "Hey, any comics?"

"Near the front", the man answered.

"Oh wait! What about 'Third Crusade'?", Emerald asked.

The man hesitated to answer. "Um, I don't believe we carry that here…."

"Oh…?", Mercury said as he slammed the book shut.

"What was the name of this place again?", asked Emerald.

"Tukson's Book Trade", answered the man.

"And I take it you're Tukson?", she continued.

"Yes", answered Tukson.

"Which means you came up with the catchphrase right?", she prodded.

"Yes."

"And what was it again?", asked Mercury.

Tukson sighed as he answered. "Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"Except the Third Crusade", said Mercury.

"It's just a catchphrase…"

"It's false advertising!"

"Shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Tukson", said Emerald as Mercury began lowering the lights inside.

"I hear you're leaving Vale and planning to go all the way to Vacuo. I'm sure the White Fang won't be happy about that and neither are we", said Emerald. "You know who we are, right?"

"Yes", answered Tukson.

"And you know why we're here?", she continued.

"Yes."

"So, are you going to fight back?"

"Yes!", he exclaimed as he drew his claws and launched a swipe at Emerald. Emerald just ducked, causing Tukson to fly right over her head and into Mercury's boot, who shot him point blank. Moments later, Mercury and Emerald exit the bookstore with Mercury reading a comic book.

"What's with that?", asked Emerald.

"I like the pictures", he answered.

* * *

Meanwhile at Beacon, teams JNPR, RWBY, and KKND were having lunch together as Blake was looking through a notebook. "Whatcha lookin' at?", asked Yang.

Blake quickly closed the book. "Nothing, just going over notes from last semester", she answered.

Yang caught a grape that was hurtling towards her courtesy of Nora. She plucked it out of the air with her mouth as she nodded in approval. Nora then launched another grape at Kirby, how caught it in the same fashion. Ruby then came and slammed a binder on the table, surprising everyone.

"Friends, Sisters, Weiss…", Ruby started.

"Hey!", screamed Weiss.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream", she continued.

"This oughta be good…", said Yang as she and Kirby caught another grape.

"Is a score not twenty years?", asked Dedede.

"A dream where the four of us would come together as a team and have the best day anyone has had… ever!", Ruby said as she ignored Dedede.

"Weiss, I believe that is your binder is it not?", asked Meta Knight.

Weiss looked at Ruby questioningly. "I am not a crook", Ruby defended herself holding the peace sign.

"What are you talking about?", asked Blake.

"I'm talking about kicking the semester off with a bang!", exclaimed Ruby.

"I always kick -my- semesters off with a -Yang-!" said Yang.

No one seemed amused by the pun as Nora hit Yang with a grape as she booed her, annoying Yang. Even Kirby seemed like he was slightly hurt by that pun.

"Guys, with the tournament at the end of the year and students transferring from all over, things are going to be great. However, classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I planned a series of events for us to do today!", explained Ruby.

"I don't know whether to be worried or impressed", said Weiss as Yang chucked an apple at Nora.

"I don't know, I think I'll sit this one out…", said Blake.

"Sit out or not, I think we should do it as a team", said Weiss as Nora started shouting. "I for one thin-"

Weiss never finished her statement as a pie hit her face, surprising everyone present. Teams RWBY and KKND looked to JNPR only to see Jaune and Pyrrha with surprised looks on their faces, Ren facepalming, and Nora trying to pin the blame on Ren. Kirby then tried to lick the pie off of Weiss in order to try and calm down her silent rage, but it had little effect.

Unknown to all of them, Sun and a new guy was walking to the doors of the cafeteria. This was Sun's teammate and partner, Neptune. Neptune had blue, spiky hair with a pair of goggles on his head and a red jacket. "Then I threw a banana peel on this guy which sounds disgusting but it was awesome!", Sun said as he told his tale to Neptune.

"Nice", said Neptune.

"And the best part is she's a Faunus!", Sun said before he realized that it was supposed to be a secret. "But that's a secret and not a 'I'm gonna tell Scarlet as soon as Sun turns his back' secret, I'm talking -secret- secret."

"Chill out man, I got it. -I got it-", assured Neptune.

"You better, I just don't wanna screw it up. The people here are honestly the coolest!", exclaimed Sun as they approached the doors to the cafeteria, somehow missing food and students hitting the windows. "They're just in here, so be cool. You're gonna be cool right?"

"Dude", said Neptune as he just posed a grinned.

"Good point", Sun conceded.

Sun and Neptune walked in, only to find that almost all the students were running away from something. Neptune seemed a little concerned, but Sun just smiled while waiting for something to happen. Then they heard maniacal laughter as they saw an unbelievable scene in front of them.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!", Nora shouted as team JNPR stood on a mountain of tables.

Team RWBY stood opposite to them. "Justice will be painful, it will be swift, it will be delicious!", Ruby exclaimed as her team cheered behind her.

Team KKND just sat a distance away from both teams and watched teams JNPR and RWBY go at it with their food fight. They would have participated, but they realize that Kirby would just eat everything, making a food fight useless to them. "Think we should stop them or see how this plays out?", asked Dedede.

"Let them have their fun", answered Meta Knight.

"Off with their heads!", shouted Nora as team JNPR launched a volley of watermelon at team RWBY.

"Yang, turkey!", screamed Ruby as Yang grabbed some turkeys and they acted like makeshift gauntlets. She then proceeded to punch all the watermelon that flew towards her as Blake came up behind and grabbed two baguettes and started assisting Yang. After they destroyed the watermelon, Yang threw her turkeys at team JNPR. Jaune was the only one unfortunate enough to get hit by both turkeys, sending him to the ground while Pyrrha grabbed a baguette herself and challenged Blake to a baguette dance. Pyrrha seemed to catch Blake off guard as she hit Blake with the tip of her baguette, sending Blake all the way across the cafeteria. She then took one of the baguettes and chucked it at team KKND. "Don't think you four can sit out while the rest of us are fighting!", she called.

Team KKND didn't even move as Kirby just inhaled the baguette that was aiming for Meta Knight. "I do not think you can get us to move from this spot. It would also be unfair for the rest of you since Kirby can just inhale everything", countered Meta Knight.

Pyrrha was about to reply, but Ruby jumped on top of a tray and started sliding towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha took the other baguette Blake had dropped and threw it at Ruby. Ruby jumped and batted the baguette back at Pyrrha, who dodged. Ruby jumped over Pyrrha and slammed her tray into Nora, pushing her into the soda machines and tables behind her. Nora quickly recovered and started charging at Ruby with Ren by her side. Ruby jumped up and Weiss fired a blast of ketchup on the floor, causing Ren to slip and slide into a bunch of tables. Nora jumped on top of the tables, grabbed a pole from one of the pillars it was connected to, and landed with the pole being jammed into a watermelon, making a hammer. She swung it at Weiss, who dodged and caught a swordfish. She then charged Nora and they started fighting.

"That…. Is awfully convenient…", Dee said as the other three members of the team nodded.

Weiss and Nora continued to square off, but Nora was too strong for Weiss. Nora smacked her with the end of the melon hammer and sent her crashing into a pillar. The pillar started to collapse on top of Weiss, but Ruby jumped in a caught her. "Weiss no! Don't leave me…", Ruby said as Weiss was unconscious.

"Nooooo!", Ruby screamed dramatically as the pillar crashed and destroyed part of the cafeteria.

Yang jumped over Ruby, grabbed two more turkeys, and started running towards the JNPR side. Ren jumped from the pile of tables, grabbed two leeks, and started running towards Yang. As Yang and Ren charged each other, they both attacked at the same time, resulting in a deadlock with Yang's foot and Ren's leeks. They started to fight each other, but even with Ren's advantage in speed, Yang was too strong as she punched him up into the air. Ren recovered in mid-air and threw the leeks at her, but Yang avoided them, jumped up with Ren, and spiked back into the tables on the ground.

"Ouch, that one's gonna hurt…", said Dedede.

Right as he said that, Yang turned to team KKND with a smirk on her face and jumped towards them. Just as she was about to punch Dedede, Kirby had started inhaling once he saw her turkey gauntlets. Yang was forced to change targets as she was being drawn to Kirby, which meant that Meta Knight was next in line. Before she could even punch Meta Knight however, Kirby had devoured part of her hand.

"Hey, Kirby! Let go!", screamed Yang as she tried to pry her hand out of Kirby's black hole of a stomach. When she finally did get her hand out, the turkey was gone. "What the…", she said as she saw Kirby then devour her turkey gauntlet with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I do not think any of you will be able to drag us into your little food battle", said Meta Knight.

"Right….", said Yang as she just grabbed another turkey.

Soon after Yang grabbed that turkey, Nora jumped after her with her melon hammer. Nora and Yang approached each other and swung at the same time. Nora had the greater reach however and struck Yang so hard, the melon hammer broke and Yang was sent to the stratosphere.

"Well, now we know who's stronger in terms of raw unadulterated power now…", said Dedede as they just watched Yang fly.

Team KKND nodded as Blake then grabbed a sausage link and used it as a whip to strike Pyrrha. Pyrrha was knocked back into a soda machine, which spilled nearly all its contents when Pyrrha smacked into it. She began throwing the cans at Blake, which exploded upon impact of the ground. Blake was knocked back by the first few soda cans, but recovered and quickly started dodging. Pyrrha wasn't having it because she used her semblance and pelted Blake with a barrage of soda cans. Blake wasn't able to dodge that many soda cans at a rapid rate and was sent back across the cafeteria. Pyrrha then directed her stream of soda cans to team KKND trying to get them to participate still.

"I'm not going to let you four just sit there!", she shouted.

Kirby had already gotten into position as he started inhaling the soda cans just as fast as Pyrrha sent them. Everyone who wasn't knocked unconscious or absent watched Kirby and Pyrrha fight in a struggle of endurance. In the end, Kirby remained victorious as Pyrrha had ran out of soda cans to throw at Kirby. Kirby had devoured every single soda can and sat back down to watch the rest of the fight.

"How can such a little thing have that much stamina!?", Pyrrha exclaimed as she was slightly out of breath from holding her semblance so long.

"There are no limits when it comes to food in Kirby's eyes", answered Dee.

"Besides, you should be worrying about Ruby", said Dedede as he pointed to the leader of RWBY.

Sure enough, Ruby stood there as she took a runner's starting position. That signaled team KKND to quickly run to the side of the cafeteria Sun and Neptune watched the entire fight. "Oh Sun, I was unaware of your presence. Are you one of the transfer students for the Vytal Festival?", asked Meta Knight.

"Yup, sure am! I was thinking about introducing you guys to my friend here, but it seems you're all occupied at the moment", answered Sun.

The next thing they knew, there was a rush of wind and giant crack in the wall as Ruby has used her semblance to drag team JNPR across the cafeteria and stuck them in the wall. All the debris and food from the fight followed after her as she jumped out of the way, letting team JNPR get pelted with everything. After the barrage of debris stopped, team JNPR slowly fell off the way as they resembled a colorful mess.

"These guys are awesome right!?", Sun said as he turned to Neptune, who was a purple mess.

Glynda shortly came in with an annoyed expression as she started to fix the entire cafeteria. When the last table was set in place, she spoke. "Children please. Do not play with your food…", said Glynda.

Her response was Nora letting out a large burp and Yang falling down after her trip to space. All they could do as laugh after the food fight ended, much to Glynda's dismay. Even team KKND joined them in laughter as they walked over and made sure everyone was fine. "Let it go Glynda, they're just children", said Ozpin as he approached her.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world", she said.

"They will be, but they are children for now. So why not let them play the part? It isn't a role they'll have forever", said Ozpin as he started to walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unused warehouse, Mercury and Emerald were approaching the entrance when Torchwick spotted them. "Oh look, she sent the little brats again…", Torchwick said with faked enthusiasm. "This is beginning to resemble the divorce all over again…"

Emerald and Mercury just shrugged off Roman. "Spare us the thought of you procreating", she said with a shudder.

"That was a joke and this just might tell me where you two have been all day", Torchwick said as he held up a piece of paper he stole from Emerald.

"What the- how did you..?", she started asking.

"Pay attention sweetheart, I'm a professional. Maybe you'll learn something. Now why do you have this address?", he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", answered Emerald.

"Yeah, I would! That's why I asked!"

"Cleaning up your problems, one of them at least", answered Mercury.

"I had that under control…", Torchwick said.

"Two packed bags and a ticket to Vacuo says otherwise", countered Mercury.

"Listen you little punk, if it were up to me, you and little street rat friend would be-"

Torchwick never finished his sentence as a new voice interrupted him. "Would be what, Roman?" The voice came from a woman with black hair, wore a red dress, and had startling eyes reminiscent of a fire. She walked over and rode the small elevator down.

"They wouldn't be dead…", Torchwick nervously chuckled out.

"Cinder!", Emerald exclaimed as she quickly ran over to Cinder while Mercury slowly joined her.

"Didn't I explicitly ask you to track him down?", asked Cinder.

"I was going to…", said Torchwick.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo. Mercury and I took upon ourselves to kill the rat", explained Emerald.

"I think he was more of a cat-like creature", clarified Mercury.

"What, like a Puma?"

"Yeah, there you go."

"Quiet! Did I not specifically tell you two to keep your hands clean in Vale?", asked Cinder.

"I just thought…", said Emerald.

"Don't think. Obey", said Cinder.

"Yes Cinder. It won't happen again", said Emerald.

"And you, why wasn't this done sooner?", Cinder asked while she turned to Torchwick.

Torchwick just backed up and started pointing to his left. "Eh…?", he gestured to the left.

"Eh…?!", he gestured to the right. "EH?!", he gestured to the mountain of crates and boxes behind him. "Sorry if I've been collected every speck of Dust this city has to offer!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask", said Mercury.

"Look around kid, I've got this town running scared. Police camped around every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in a warehouse with more Dust than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you wouldn't mind filling me in on your master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!", explained Torchwick.

"Oh Roman, have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know", said Cinder as she caressed his cheek. Torchwick just stared at her before reluctantly dropping the subject. "Besides, we're done with Dust."

"Okay…? Then what now?", asked Torchwick.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building tonight. I'll send you coordinates", answered Cinder.

"Coordinates?"

"We're moving to phase two", she said as she walked away.

Torchwick just sighed, pulling out a cigarette. He searched his pocket for his lighter, but he couldn't find it. Then he heard Emerald clear her throat. She held his lighter and she stuck her tongue out while she walked away and took it. "I really don't her…", muttered Roman as he turned back to a monitor on his desk and it flickered to life.

"Now, now, Roman. You just have to deal with them until this little plan of there's is done with right? After this is all done, you'll be sitting pretty in the city just like you've always wanted", said a voice coming from the monitor.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You got a lighter by any chance?", asked Torchwick.

A small beam of electricity was shot in front of the monitor before it materialized a lighter. Torchwick nodded in thanks as he lit his cigarette. "So, what's in it for you to be helping me huh?"

"I'm much like you Torchwick", answered the voice as the silhouette began to gain color. "I just want to make money. No world dominance or justice for doing the right thing, I only want to live rich", said the NME salesman.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Popstar, the citizens of Dream Land are in slight disarray ever since Access Ark collapsed and the four heroes haven't returned. They decided to call upon the alliance of Star Warriors that was made after the defeat of Nightmare. The alliance has heard their wish and they soon set off to find the four heroes.

"They certainly are alive because I can still sense all four of their life signatures", said a small figure in a blue and yellow robe.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go towards them!", said another figure covered head to toe in green armor.

"We'll bail them out of their situation! Just watch Dream Land, this alliance is the best thing that's ever happened!", said a different figure in a white headband with blonde hair.

Soon, the alliance took off from Dream Land in a total of two ships. One was almost as blue as the light sky in Dream Land with oars, two wings, a mast, and a giant sail. The second was purple and loaded with a bunch of weapons. It had four wings and the front of the ship resembled a lot like Meta Knight. They took off from Popstar towards the direction where the signature was coming from.

"Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, Dee, better be on the lookout for us because we're coming to help you out!", said a tall figure with a chef's hat and apron.

* * *

 **A/N** : Things are surely going to escalate now that more people are involved, don't you think? Sorry about that semi-hiatus, I have exams coming up, so don't expect another chapter until the week is over. I'll try to write these, but they won't be coming out anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Surprise! Thought I was completely filled with exams? Nah, I had exactly one day off from exams, so here's a chapter courtesy of my extensive free time! You guys sure are excited about the Star Alliance coming to Remnant. To answer the biggest question from you all, the alliance is made up of characters from both the show and games. I'm going to address a review while I'm at it.

 _Ch.1Guest_ : You're wrong about that actually. Doctor Kirby can heal. When you use his alchemy move, you have a chance to get a Fire potion, an Ice potion, a Lightning potion, and a Healing potion.

Now then, Let us continue!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Kirby or RWBY. They belong to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Calm Before The Storm**

Normally, a peaceful day begins with a bright sun and time for relaxation. When a giant air fleet is seen outside your window, you tend to think otherwise. Ozpin and Glynda watched as a small airfleet began to appear over the kingdom of Vale. Ozpin turned around when he was notified of someone requesting to enter his office. "Come in", he answered as the doors opened and revealed a man in a white military uniform. This man is James Ironwood, headmaster of the Atlas academy and head of the military in Atlas.

"General", said Ozpin as he walked towards James.

"Please, drop the formalities. I'm here as a friend", said James as he shook Ozpin's hand. "It's good to see you, it has been a while."

"Likewise, James."

"And Glynda! It certainly has been a while since we last saw each other."

"Oh, James", Glynda feigned enthusiasm. "I'll be outside", she said to Ozpin and walked out.

"She certainly hasn't changed a bit", said James once they were alone.

"So, what brings you here from Atlas? Headmaster typically don't travel with their students for the Vytal Festival", asked Ozpin.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year and with you hosting the Vytal Festival, I thought this might have been a good time to catch up", answered James.

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends, but the small army outside my window has me slightly concerned."

"Concern is what brought me here."

"I understand travel between kingdoms has been increasing in difficulty."

"Oz, we both know why I brought those men…"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "We're in a time of peace. Shows of power like this will give off a wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said was true…"

"If what Qrow said was true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate peace and unity. So let us not scare people by transporting soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I, which is why we will continue training huntsman/huntresses to best of our ability."

"Believe me I am, but ask yourself this: Do you honestly think your children can win a war?", James asked as he walked away.

"I hope they never have to…", answered Ozpin. "Oh, but before you go, I'd like you to meet some students I have enrolled here."

This made James stop. "Do you think…?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. They've made it pretty clear they have a home to get back to, but they've also made it clear that they won't leave until they know everything here is well", Ozpin said as he called for team KKND.

* * *

A few weeks before James arrived, Ozpin and team KKND were seated in his office. He had called them to talk to them about a serious matter, one that was not to be spoken outside in public. "I can see you're all wondering why I called you here today", started Ozpin.

"Yeah, that's one of the many things that has went through my mind…", confirmed Dedede.

"I assume it is a matter of keeping the peace in this kingdom", said Meta Knight.

"You assume correctly Mr. Night. With everything that's happened so far, I fear there's a force much larger behind everything." Ozpin was well aware of Salem and her goal, but he couldn't just outright tell team KKND about it. He's heard their stories and has seen them fight, but he'd rather see what reaction he could get out of them by proposing a similar situation.

"Then you want us to assist you?", asked Meta Knight.

"Well yes that would be most appreciated, but I don't know just how much bigger this force is. I want to take the necessary precautions, but I must make sure that the citizens of Vale are safe as well", said Ozpin.

"I see. You are concerned about whether the peace in Vale in stick or not", said Dee.

"Not just Vale, Mrs. Aurantiaco. I mean for the world of Remnant", clarified Ozpin.

This caused team KKND to go into silent debate. They had to get home, but if what Ozpin is worried about is true, they can't just leave Remnant to its fate. What kind of heroes would that make them? They turned to Ozpin with resolute stares and Meta Knight spoke first. "If that is the type of situation you fear, then do not hesitate to call upon us for assistance."

"Yeah, Dream Land must have gone back to being peaceful after we dealt with Galacta Knight. He must be back in his seal and the damage we caused to Access Ask must have destroyed it in the process! We can handle this!", said Dedede.

"Another adventure so soon, except in a completely different world than our own. I'm in, let's stop this evil force!", said Dee.

Kirby just nodded with a determined look. Ozpin could see the conviction in his eyes and with all four of them agreeing to helping Ozpin, he knew that he could tell them about Salem and the maidens. "Very well, however before I tell you more, the upcoming Vytal Festival means that the headmasters of the other academies might come here as well. I know the headmaster of Atlas is coming in a few weeks and I would like for you to meet him. He also knows the matter I am burdened with, but he is unaware of the four of you. Is that alright?", he asked.

"Of course Professor Ozpin. Call us when you need to", said Meta Knight.

* * *

Shifting gears back to the present, another notification came from Ozpin's desk. "That should be them now. Come in, team KKND", said Ozpin.

James turned to see just who team KKND is, but when he saw them, he had a look of extreme surprise. He wasn't expected such different creatures to be in Beacon. "Ozpin, who are they and where did they come from?", asked James.

"James, this is team KKND. Kirby Heart, King Dedede, Meta Night, and Dee Aurantiaco", clarified Ozpin.

"Hi!", Kirby said as that was currently the only word he could speak clearly.

"Hello Mr. Ironwood. I am Meta Knight and the pink one is our leader, Kirby", Meta Knight said as he introduced himself and Kirby.

"I'm King Dedede, nice to meet you!", Dedede said as he introduced himself.

"I am Dee Aurantiaco, King Dedede's bodyguard", Dee said as she introduced herself.

"I see. My name is James Ironwood, but everyone refers to me as General Ironwood. I am the headmaster of the Atlas academy and the head of the military in Atlas", James said as he introduced himself.

"I see, very well then General", said Meta Knight as the other three nodded.

"So, Ozpin, care to explain how you encountered them?", asked Ironwood.

"Well, they just suddenly appeared during the Initiation for Beacon. They followed some students back to Beacon and they explained exactly how they came to be here", explained Ozpin. Ozpin then explained everything to Ironwood that team KKND told him. When he was finished, Ironwood just contemplated everything before asking Ozpin a question.

"Do you think they'll be able to help us?", asked Ironwood.

"I think they're exactly what we're looking for", said Ozpin.

"What is it exactly that you need our help with?", asked Dedede.

"Tell me, team KKND. Do you believe in fairy tales?", asked Ozpin.

For a while, Ozpin and Ironwood explained what problem they faced. They were told about Salem, the Maidens, the Silver Eyed Warriors, and the Relics hidden in each academy. After the story, team KKND sat there in deep thought.

"So this is what you meant by 'A bigger force'...", said Meta Knight.

"Indeed, but you can understand why I couldn't just tell you about all this without your complete approval to help", said Ozpin.

"Right because our main focus was to get back home. Now that we know this Salem person is planning to destroy Remnant, we can't just leave now!", said Dedede.

Kirby and Dee nodded in agreement. "However, I'm more concerned about the sudden airship fleet outside. What's with that? Is Salem striking sooner than you anticipated?", asked Dee.

"That would be my doing, I'm sorry if that caused concern for you", clarified Ironwood.

"I didn't want to say anything about it. I can't speak for a world that isn't my own, but I can say from experience that showing power like that will make it more likely for you to be challenged", said Meta Knight.

"From your… Ah, you must mean when you tried to take over Dream Land. I can understand where you're coming from Mr. Night, but I'm just a little concerned over how badly Salem might be striking", explained Ironwood.

Meta Knight stared at Ironwood for a moment before nodding. "Very well, I can not lecture you on a world that I've never been to, but I advise you to be extremely careful when you manage your armies."

"Thank you for the advise, Mr. Night", Ironwood said.

"Now then, before you go I have one more thing to show you", Ozpin said as he got up and walked to the elevator.

"You're going to show them?", asked Ironwood.

"They already know about the Maidens. They should at least know where the Fall Maiden is", answered Ozpin.

Ironwood, Ozpin, team KKND, as well as Glynda boarded the elevator and proceeded to the bunker. When they arrived, it was nothing but a long, dark hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a machine with a person inside of it.

"This is Amber, the current Fall Maiden", explained Ozpin.

Team KKND looked at her in concern. There was a strange mark on her eye and they could that it wasn't anything pleasant that caused it. "So, what is the purpose of this machine?", asked Meta Knight.

"Well, should she die while being hooked to this machine, we're afraid her power will seek its other half. So this machine is meant to infuse her very life force and give it to someone else", explained Ironwood.

"But does it work?", asked Dedede.

"We don't know. We haven't found anyone we think is capable enough to handle the responsibility", answered Ironwood. "Come to think of it, I recall Kirby being able to use various powers. Is it possible for him to heal her?"

The four stood in a silent debate as they constantly looked at each other. It was like they were having a silent discussion over the question. Then they started thinking about Kirby's various copy abilities. "Kirby does have various copy abilities, but we're not even sure if he has anything capable of healing. The only healing we've ever had was from the food in Dream Land. The food there has healing properties, but unfortunately we do not have any food from there", explained Meta Knight.

"I see, well I thank you for at least trying to help", said James.

"This is everything that concerns the matter I have talked about. If there aren't any more questions, you may continue on your way. I hope you have a good day today, team KKND", said Ozpin.

"Thank you Professor. We shall take our leave", said Meta Knight as he and team KKND walked onto the elevator.

"Once they were gone, Ironwood looked to Ozpin. "Strange group they are. They come from a land where the very food they eat heals them? Do you think it's possible to visit such a place?", asked Ironwood.

"Perhaps, but we certainly don't have a means of transportation of that kind", answered Ozpin as he continued back to his office.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, teams JNPR and RWBY were hanging out. Team RWBY was playing a game of some sort while team JNPR was studying. Well, half of team JNPR was studying. Nora was knocked out cold and Jaune was reading a comic book.

"Yang Xiao Long prepare for battle!", exclaimed Ruby.

"Bring it on!", retaliated Yang.

"I send the Atlesian air fleet on you!", Ruby said as Yang gasped. "Looks like I get to fly over your kingdom and rain bombs on you directly."

"You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair only lasts one turn", continued Ruby.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you've just activated my trap card!"

"What?!"

"KUNAI W-" (wait wrong game.) "Giant Nevermore!", Yang screamed as she slammed the table.

"If I roll a seven or higher, Vale feathers will rain justice upon you!", said Yang.

"But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore turns on your own forces", countered Ruby.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

Yang cheered as she successfully attacks Ruby while Ruby screams in defeat. Nora was asleep on the book Ren was reading, but Ren just turned the page and popped Nora's snooze bubble. Jaune continued to read his comic book until Pyrrha cleared her throat. She took the comic book away and gave Jaune the book she was reading. After Jaune opened the book and started reading it himself, Pyrrha began reading the comic.

"Well Weiss, it's your turn!", said Yang.

"I have… absolutely no idea what's going on…", said Weiss.

"It's easy! You're playing as Vacuo, which means all your cards come with a bonus!"

"That sounds dumb."

"Look you have Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge, oooh Resourceful Radar! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet and put it into your hand!"

"Okay.."

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you can play Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and invade my kingdom! Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war", Yang said as she sat back down.

"And that means…?", Weiss asked.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant", Ruby said as she cried comical tears.

Then Weiss realized her true calling. "Mwahahaha! Yes, fear the almighty power of my forces! Watch as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!", she said.

"Trap card", interrupted Yang.

"Huh?", asked Weiss.

"Your armies have been destroyed", said Yang as she cleared out the pieces.

Weiss sat back down with her own comical tear eyes. "I hate this game of emotions we play!", she said.

Ruby jumped onto her lap, still crying comical tears herself. "Stay strong Weiss, we'll pull through together!", she said.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!", Weiss said as she hugged Ruby anyways.

"Alright Blake, your turn!", Yang said.

Blake then jumped at her being mentioned. "Huh!? Sorry, what are we doing?", she asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the world of Remnant", explained Yang.

"Right…"

"Hey, mind if I join?", asked Jaune.

"Sorry Jaune, we've got four people already", said Ruby.

"Besides this game requires a level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess", said Weiss.

"You attacked your own fleet two turns ago", clarified Yang as Weiss winced at that fact.

"Bring it on Ice Queen, I've been told that I'm a natural leader!", said Jaune.

"By who, your mother?"

"And Pyrrha!"

"Hello again!", said Pyrrha at her mention.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn?", asked Jaune.

"I'm not trusting you with the citizens of Vacuo!", said Weiss.

"You've trusted me with way more important stuff! Like how Blake is secretly a f-"

"Fun loving person, who we admire and adore!", Pyrrha interrupted as she covered Jaune's mouth.

Blake just looked unamused that Jaune almost spilled her secret. "Right, that! Ladies, enjoy your battle", Jaune said as he sat back down with Pyrrha.

"Sup losers", Sun said as he and Neptune entered the scene.

"Hey Sun!", said Ruby.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen", Sun said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?", said Weiss.

"I never introduced to you my friend", continued Sun.

"Aren't libraries for reading?", asked Neptune.

"Thank you!", Ren shouted as Nora woke up, talking about pancakes.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd", said Sun.

"Ah, ah, ah! Intellectual, okay? I'm Neptune", said Neptune as he introduced himself.

"So Neptune, where are you from?", asked Weiss.

"Haven. I don't think I caught your name, Snow Angel", Neptune said as he approached Weiss.

"Um, I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?", Jaune whispered to his team.

"Pleasure to meet you", continued Neptune.

"Never took you as the board game playing type", Sun said to Blake.

"Right, well I'm done playing, I'll see you later", she said as she got up and walked back to the RWBY dorm room.

Everyone just watched as Blake left. They could tell something was definitely wrong her. "Women", Nora said, causing everyone to look at her.

* * *

When Blake got to the dorm room, she was just sitting there. She was thinking about the night on the docks. She also recalled the interview that she had gone to when Ozpin called for her.

"This has certainly been an eventful evening, wouldn't you agree?", asked Ozpin.

"Hmm?", Blake asked.

"I'm sure after a night of thwarting an attempted robbery, you'd like to go home and take a long rest, but I was hoping we could have a nice talk."

"Of course."

"Wonderful, as you know, in order to enroll in my academy, students must first go through a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of various combat schools around the world. You are one of the few who did not and passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside of the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive."

"Well you have most certainly survived Blake. I admire your drive and I am proud to run a school that has individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human, faunus…", he said as he took a sip of coffee.

Blake was slightly guarded as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you wear that bow Blake? Why hide who you are?", Ozpin asked.

"You may be willing to accept the faunus Professor Ozpin, but your species is not."

"True, but we are taking strides in the right direction."

"With all due respect sir, you need to take larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for -who- I am, not -what- I am."

"And what are you?", he asked.

"I don't understand…"

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?", he clarified.

"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"You wouldn't be the first, but what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a huntsman and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you'd like to tell me?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well, thank you for your time Mrs. Belladonna. If there's anything you need to tell me, please don't hesitate", he said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Blake was brought out of her thoughts when the rest of team RWBY entered the room. "We never should have let him play!", screamed Yang.

"You're just upset because the new guy beat you!", teased Ruby. "If you had attacked when I told you, none of it would have happened."

"Stop", Weiss said as she pointed at Blake. Blake did indeed stop and turned to her teammates.

"Lately you've been antisocial, moody, and quiet."

"Uh, have you met Blake?", asked Yang.

"Which I get id your thing", continued Weiss. "But you've been doing it more than usual, which is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to us, that you would tell us if something was wrong! So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?", said as she jumped on top of a chair and was balancing it on its back legs. She then realized what she was doing before putting the chair back.

Blake just took a deep breath before she spoke. "I just don't understand. How can everyone be so calm?", she asked.

"Still thinking about Torchwick?", asked Ruby.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it."

"Ozpin said not to worry. Between the police and huntsman, I'm sure they can figure it out", said Yang.

"Well I'm not!", countered Blake. "They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

The other members of RWBY looked at each other and silently agreed on Blake's statement. "Okay, between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think you're all ready to take on these ne'er do wells", said Weiss.

"Who?", asked Ruby.

"But let me be the voice of reason once again: We aren't ready to take on this kind of situation; We're students!", continued Weiss.

"Well yeah but", Ruby started.

"We're not ready!", interrupted Weiss.

"And we may never be ready!", said Blake. "Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for us to graduate! They're out there planning something and none of us know what it is, but it's coming whether we're ready or not."

"Okay", Ruby started. "All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handed take down a crime organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale, say 'aye'."

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty", Yang said to Blake.

"Well, I guess it could be fun", said Weiss.

"None of you said 'aye'", pouted Ruby.

"Okay, then we're all in this together", agreed Blake.

"Let's hatch a plan!", said Ruby.

"Yeah!", agreed Yang.

"I left my game in the library!"

"We're all doomed", Weiss said as she shook her head.

"I'll be right back!", Ruby shouted as she dashed into the hallway, only to bump into someone.

"Ouch! Oh, sorry! Are you okay?", she asked the person in front of her.

"I'm fine, but you should really watch where you're going", said the person, who revealed to be Emerald. Mercury stood beside her.

"Right, sorry…", Ruby said as Emerald helped her up. "I'm Ruby, are you guys new here?"

Cinder appeared from behind Emerald. "Visiting from Haven actually", she answered Ruby.

Ruby and Cinder seemed to have a staring contest before Ruby realized what that meant. "Ah, you must be here for the festival, but exchange students have their own dormitory", said Ruby.

"Guess we just got turned around", said Mercury.

"Haha, don't worry, happens all the time! Your building is just east of here", explained Ruby.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around", said Cinder as she, Mercury, and Emerald walked away.

"Maybe! Oh and welcome to Beacon!", Ruby called out.

Unknown to her, Cinder had the most devious smile on her face as she walked away. Unknown to everyone, Meta Knight saw the entire exchange from KKND's room. "That woman, she's -very- dangerous. I must be on my guard around her", Meta Knight thought as he reentered his room.

* * *

 **A/N** : Done! Be aware that you might get an extra -very- soon. I've been very active lately and I need something to waste this energy on! See ya!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Hey guys, been a while huh? This chapter is way overdue. Exams are over and now I'm basically looking for something to fill my free time on that isn't constantly writing these. Also, took my family out for Mother's day so there's that. Much as I like writing this story, I know I have some things that need to be taken care of. So on that note, reviewing reviews!

 _Super Heavy Weapons Guy_ : Maybe, maybe not. Who knows what awaits in the future?

 _Carlos Baroni_ : Not right now, no.

 _Akin2018_ : That's fine, most of the events are supposed to be. Just don't expect things to happen the EXACT same way.

 _Guest(Not CH.1 Guest)_ : That is true, but I've already stated the reason why he doesn't do that. If you've played Milky Way Wishes from Kirby Super Star, then that's the Kirby in this story. He can't swallow people and get their powers, he uses the Copy Essences. Besides, I don't think anyone would take kindly to being eaten.

 _Ch.1 Guest_ : Time they learn why it's called the PAINbrush!

As for the rest of the reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Now I've talked long enough, time for some action!

 **Disclaimer** : Kirby and RWBY are owned by Nintendo and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Unexpected Reunion**

Weiss thought her day couldn't get more boring than being in Professor Port's class. Little did she know that it was about to get slightly more worse for her when Jaune scooted next to her.

"Hey Weiss, so I was thinking maybe we could go downtown into Vale and catch that new Spruce Willis movie? After that, get a nice lunch perhaps? Then we could come back and study?", Jaune asked all while Weiss was waiting for the bell to signal that class was over.

The bell did ring eventually and Weiss simply gathered her stuff and started walking away. "Um, Weiss, did you hear me?", Jaune asked.

"No, No, No, and Yes", was her only reply to his questions as she walked away.

Jaune just face planted into the desk as he was once again rejected. "One day", Yang half heartedly comforted him as the rest of team RWBY walked by.

* * *

While, team RWBY was walking back to their dorm to prepare for their little investigation of the White Fang, team KKND had a small run in with team CFVY. According to Velvet, her team leader wanted to meet the person who bailed Velvet out of Cardin's bullying when she wasn't around. Needless to say, team CFVY was mildly surprised with what they saw.

"I'd heard we had some different students, but I didn't think this is what they meant", said Coco, leader of team CFVY.

"Word travels fast around here! We already got people talking about us!", said Dedede.

"You must be Velvet's teammates then?", asked Meta Knight.

"That's right. I'm Coco Adel, the leader of team CFVY. You've already met Velvet. These two here are Yatsuhashi and Fox", she said gesturing to both males of CFVY.

Fox nodded while Yatsuhashi said "Hello" when he was introduced. "From all the rumors, I wasn't quite expecting this. You guys have names?", Coco asked.

"You may call me Meta Knight, the pink one next to me is Kirby", said Meta Knight. "Hi!", Kirby said when he was introduced.

Coco strained to not fawn all over Kirby and his cuteness, but it was met with increasing difficulty only the other members of CFVY could notice. "So you're the one that saved my little bunbun from Cardin. Thanks for that", she said evenly as she talked to Kirby. Kirby just responded with a simple nod and smiled.

"My name is King Dedede and this here is Dee, my partner!", said King Dedede as he patted Dee on the head.

"Nice to meet you", Dee said.

"I'd heard Kirby especially tossed Cardin around in Goodwitch's combat class. I'd like to see just how tough you all are. Maybe we'll be able to spar sometime?", said Coco challengingly.

"That can be arranged", said Meta Knight, refusing to back down. The rest of KKND sweat dropped as they knew Meta Knight simply couldn't refuse a challenge.

"I like this one! Not afraid to take a challenge. Alright, you got yourself a deal. See you around", Coco said as she and her team walked off.

"Meta Knight, I'm not saying it was a bad idea to accept that challenge, but you should really learn to keep that battle streak of yours in control", said Dedede.

"Your advice is most appreciated, but know that I will never be able to truly make it disappear", said Meta Knight. He looked like he wanted to say more when he caught Sun and Neptune climbing a tree. Team KKND followed Meta Knight as they approached Sun and Neptune.

Sun noticed them first. "Oh hey guys!", he said.

"Hey, what are you both doing climbing the tree?", asked Dee.

"Gonna see what team RWBY is up to!", was Sun's reply.

"Would the front door not be more appropriate?", asked Meta Knight.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Then what is your excuse?", Dedede asked to Neptune.

"He dragged me along for the ride", said Neptune.

It didn't take long for team RWBY to mildly scream in surprise as Sun was hanging upside down from a tree branch that was even leveled with their window. Team KKND and Neptune overheard the conversation taking place. "Investigating what?", asked Sun.

"Investigating the White Fang Sun. Sorry, but we don't want to get friends involved. That's why we're doing it as a team", was Ruby's response.

"Pfft, that's lame. You should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune and team KKND!", Sun gestured to outside the window.

Team RWBY looked out the window and sure enough, Neptune was on the window sill while Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, and Dee were just floating next to him, or in Dee's case, flying since she was twirling her spear. "Sup", was Neptune's smooth greeting.

"How did you get up here?", asked Ruby.

"I have my ways."

"I didn't know you guys could fly! You been holding out on us?", asked Yang to team KKND.

"We've never had to use our flying capabilities until now", was Meta Knight's reply.

"Seriously, can we come in? We're really high up right now", Neptune said.

* * *

Once everyone was settled, team RWBY explained to everyone what was happening. After that, they settled on who was going where.

"Weiss, Meta Knight, Dee, and I will be going to the CCT so Weiss can get some files from her family", said Ruby.

"Sun, Dedede, and I will be infiltrating a meeting the White Fang are having hidden in the city somewhere", said Blake.

"That leaves Neptune, Kirby, and myself to check out the shady area of Vale. I have a friend who gets around with information", said Yang.

"Alright, then let's go!", said Ruby.

"Wait, why don't you go with your sister instead?", asked Weiss.

"But then who'll accompany you?", asked Ruby.

"Neptune could, as well as Dee and Meta Knight."

Ruby thought about it for a moment before she bursted into a fit of laughter. "Pfft, why would we do that? C'mon let's go!", said Ruby as she practically dragged Weiss out the door with Dee and Meta Knight following soon after. After they left, everyone else took that as their cue to leave as well.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Dee, and Meta Knight were now at the CCT. Ruby was fangirling as usual while the other three were casually walking. "Wow, I always forget how big the CCT is up close!", Ruby said excitedly.

"You should see the one in Atlas", said Weiss.

"That was the first one right?", asked Ruby.

"Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit system to allow the kingdoms to communicate with each other. Their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me I'm Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich", Ruby playfully mocked her.

"Don't be such a pest!", replied Weiss. "Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could have just as easily made a call from the library."

"I know but it looks so cool! Oh, I'm gonna take a picture!", Ruby said as she fished for her scroll, but she dropped it in the process. It bounced away from her and near someone's foot. The person picked it up as the group of four approached. "You dropped this", the person said as they picked it up and handed it to Ruby.

"It seems we meet again Penny", said Meta Knight.

The person handing Ruby her scroll was in fact Penny, but the look Penny gave the group was one of confusion. "Uhhh…", she said.

Wait, Penny? Where have you been!? We haven't heard from you since the night at the docks!", exclaimed Ruby.

"Sorry, I think you're confused", said Penny. She made a short hiccup and tossed Ruby her scroll. "Excuse me, but I must go now." Penny then swiftly made her exit from the group.

"What was that about?", asked Weiss.

"I do not know, but I think we should find out", Dee said as she started after Penny.

"You go make your call, we'll catch up later!", Ruby said as she followed Dee.

"Hey wait you two!", called Weiss, but it was in vain. They were already catching up to Penny.

Ruby and Dee caught up with Penny. "Penny, it's been weeks! Where have you been?", asked Ruby.

"There seems to be some sort of misunderstanding", said Penny as she tried to leave again.

"What? Penny, are you alright?", asked Dee as she and Ruby followed her. "Penny, please wait up!"

"Look, I don't know what's wrong but you have to listen to us. We think those guys at the docks are planning something bigger! We need you to tell us what happened that night. Please, as your friends", pleaded Ruby.

Penny just looked around and then walked close to Ruby and Dee. "It isn't safe to talk here", she whispered to them as she dragged them both to a more private location.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss and Meta Knight were already inside the CCT and were making their way to the elevator. Once inside, the elevator door shut and an A.I. communicated with them. "Welcome to the CCT, how may I help you?", asked the A.I.

"We'd like to go to the communications room please", responded Weiss.

"Absolutely, can you please place your scroll on the scanner to confirm your identities?" Both Weiss and Meta Knight scanned their scrolls in. "Perfect, thank you Mrs. Schnee and Mr. Night." At the mention of her last name, Weiss' mood seemed to go down, but it was up very quickly before the elevator doors opened. Meta Knight decided not to say anything as they stepped out into the communications room.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?", asked the lady at the front desk.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas", replied Weiss.

"Absolutely, head over to Terminal 3 and I'll patch you through."

"Thank you."

Weiss and Meta Knight walked past everyone towards their destination. Weiss then sat down in the seat and took a deep breath. She seemed to be dreading something as the screen flickered to life and showed a woman on the other end. "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon. Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter is here as well", said the woman.

"No that won't be necessary. I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I have a short list", replied Weiss as she put her scroll in a slot and started transferring data to the woman.

"I see… If you don't mind my asking, what is this for?", asked the woman.

"School project", was Weiss' quick answer.

"Er, there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am."

"Then I'll be sure to treat them carefully."

"And I assume the person behind you is your partner for said project?"

"Yes I am. My name is Meta Knight", replied Meta Knight. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Mr. Night. Very well, I'm transferring the data to your scroll now Mrs. Schnee."

"Wonderful, that will be all", said Weiss.

"Are you sure you don't want me to contact your father?", asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, have a nice day then Mrs. Schnee." The monitor then flickered off while Weiss took her scroll out of the slot and took a deep breath.

"I did not want to mention anything while in a heavily populated area, but do you have… problems with your family?", asked Meta Knight in a quiet voice low enough for only her to hear.

"It's… complicated", was Weiss response as they made their way to the elevator.

* * *

Back with Ruby and Dee, Penny was walking with them down the street discussing the night at the docks.

"I really wish I could help you both, but I don't know anything about those men!", said Penny.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared", asked Ruby.

"Were you kidnapped?", asked Dee.

"Oh no, nothing like that! It's just that I've never been to another kingdom before and my father worries over me, but you have to understand that he loves me very much!", said Penny.

"Oh I know the feeling, but why not let us know you were okay?", asked Ruby.

"I was asked not to talk you, or Meta Knight, or Weiss, or Dee, or anybody really", replied Penny.

"Was your father really that upset with you?", asked Dee.

"No, it wasn't my father", said Penny before the three were interrupted by a loud speaker near a plaza.

"The AK130 has been the standard security model in Remnant for years and they've done a fine job, would not all not agree?" The audience clapped as the person on the loudspeaker was none other than General Ironwood. "However, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation and fine isn't good enough now is it?", he asked as some containers started opening up behind a row of robots. They revealed some new and improved robots as they stepped forward over the older models. "Presenting, the Atlesian Knight 200!", said Ironwood as the audience clapped. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, less scary. This models will be active later this year, but they won't be coming alone. Now, the military of Atlas has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still situations that still require a human touch."

"Ruby, Dee…", said Penny as Ruby and Dee were watching Ironwood's presentation.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to present, the Atlesian Paladin!", said Ironwood as a hologram of the machine was presented to the audience, warranting applause. "Now we couldn't show them off today, but they will be actively defending the borders later this year!"

"Whoa….", said Ruby.

"Ruby, Dee, maybe we should go elsewhere…", said Penny as two guards spotted the group of three. Penny didn't hesitate to start running away from them.

"Penny wait!, said Dee as she started chasing her, Ruby quickly following them both.

"Down here this way!", one of the guards said as they tailed the three of them.

Penny, Dee, and Ruby were running through alleyways and across a multitude of streets as they were running away from the guards. Ruby then used her Crescent Rose to make a stack of boxes fall and block the way of the guards. She then picked up Dee and used her semblance to catch up with Penny. Ruby grabbed a hold of Penny. "Here, this way!", she said as she activated her semblance and the three sped down an alleyway.

They started well, but the weight of the three of them was too much for Ruby and they crashed into the ground, with Dee rolling straight into the path of a van. The van honked for Dee to get out of the way, but Dee didn't have enough time to move. Penny shoved Dee out of the way and stopped the van with her bare hands. She even lifted the van off the ground a few feet before setting it back down as the road cracked beneath her.

Dee and Ruby just stared at her in complete shock. "Penny….?", asked Ruby.

"Are you alright?", Penny asked the driver of the van. All the driver did was nod a yes before Penny stepped away from the van. She started gaining some unwanted attention and bolted down another alleyway, causing Ruby and Dee to chase after her once again.

"Penny, please, what is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!", asked Ruby.

"I can't! Everything is fine!", Penny said as she hiccupped again. "I don't want to talk about it!" Another hiccup.

"Penny, just tell us what's wrong! We can help you!", said Dee.

"No no, you wouldn't understand!", said Penny.

"Lets us try. You can trust us!", said Ruby.

Penny ran up to the both of them. "You both are my friends right? Truly?"

"We promise", replied Ruby while Dee nodded.

Penny then opened her hands. "Ruby, Dee, I'm not a real girl…"

Dee and Ruby stared at her hands in realization that Penny is a robot. "Oh..", said Ruby.

* * *

 **A/N** : Now to write the next part! Seriously, I let my schedule drag me way too far. I apologize for that, but I'm back now. Chapters in the future will not take this long to upload. -Hopefully-!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N** :Unscheduled hiatuses are the worst. Doesn't matter now that I can continue with the story though! Rejoice, for I have returned! Or read the story in anticipation, that works too.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own RWBY or Kirby. They are owned by Rooster Teeth and Nintendo respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Unexpected Reunion v2**

Blake, Sun, and Dedede were nearing the entrance to a secret White Fang meeting. "How in the world did you guys organize meetings like this anyways?", asked Dedede.

"Just follow the scratch marks", Blake said as she pointed to one on the wall near them.

They see a bunch of people walking into a building, putting on masks while they go inside. "What's with the masks then?", asked Sun as he took one himself.

"The whole purpose was that humanity saw us as monsters, so why not play the part", answered Blake as she put on her mask.

"That's a little dark", said Dedede.

"So is the guy that started these meetings", answered Blake.

Upon entering the building, they saw a stage and a curtain with a bunch of lights surrounding the curtain. After everyone seemed to settle in, Roman Torchwick appeared on stage, earning more than a little unpleasant comments tossed his way. Torchwick simply ignored them and waited until the crowd quieted down.

"Now, now, I know what you're all thinking. 'Why is a human here on stage?', so I'll just cut straight to the point. Humans are the worst. I can see why you'd rather have us locked away or even killed."

"Is he going somewhere with this?", asked Dedede.

Torchwick simply continued. "But, fortunately for you, we have a common enemy: The ones in control. The rotten humans who run the kingdoms and everything that happens here. Luckily, I'm the best human exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Torchwick snaps his fingers and the curtains pull back to reveal an Atlesian Paladin and a robotic lobster.

"What the?!", said Dedede.

"How did he get those?!", asked Blake.

Their outbursts were fortunately drowned out by the noise that the crowd was making, so Torchwick didn't hear them. "Now as you may know, this here is Atlas' newest invention to keep all the nasty evils away from the world", he said as he patted the leg of the Paladin. "And this", he said gesturing to the robot lobster, "is just my show of good faith for the cause. We managed to snag a few Paladins for our cause and the lobster is made from the hardest metals this world has never seen. Many of your brethren have moved southeast to work on the operation there. Staying in the city is fine and all, but if you wish to fight then this is the arsenal I can provide you. Questions?"

The crowd starts shuffling forward, slowly pushing Sun, Blake, and Dedede towards to front of the stage. "Okay, we know what they're doing, now what?", asked Sun.

"I don't know…", said Blake as she tried to figure out a way to stop their situation.

* * *

In another part of the city, Yang, Kirby, and Neptune were riding around towards the club Junior owned. It shocked both Yang and Neptune when Kirby produced a motorbike himself in the form of Wheelie (or in Wheelie's case motor unicycle). It surprised them even more when they realized that Wheelie was a sentient being as well, seeing it follow Kirby into the club without Kirby being on it. "That is seriously bizarre yet cool at the same time…", commented Neptune.

"Come on, my friend is just in here!", said Yang as she approached the entrance.

Inside the club, all the employees were going into a panicked frenzy, causing Junior to move from his bartender position. "What are you idiots doing?!", he asked.

All he got in response were panicked screams like "Boss, she's back!" or "She's here again!". Junior got his answer when the front entrance exploded and Yang strutted in like she owned the place. "Guess who's back!", she declared as about two dozen guns were aimed at her face. She didn't mind the guns, but the DJ's turntable kept skipping music, earning a glare from Yang. The DJ simply came up from his hiding spot, stopped the music, and went back to hiding.

"So, define friend again…", said Neptune as he, Kirby, and Wheelie appeared from behind her.

Junior forced his way into the front of the crowd. "Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot! Blondie, you're here! Why….?", he asked.

"You still owe me a drink", Yang said as she took him over to the bar section.

"What a woman", Neptune commented before seeing the twins. "Sup?"

Both twins walked away from him without a second glance before they saw Kirby, who simply waved at them. They didn't fangirl over him (appearances were important after all), but that didn't stop them from cuddling him like he was the cutest thing ever as they walked towards Junior. They were still his bodyguards after all. "Man, I just can't get a break today…", said Neptune as he followed them over to the bar.

Neptune didn't hear the conversation between Junior and Yang, but he tried to help anyways. "So where did they go?", he asked.

"I just said I don't know! Who is this guy and why are my bodyguards cuddling your little pink friend Blondie?!", Junior asked.

"Don't worry about them, worry about me if I don't get what a want!", threatened Yang.

"I told you already: He walked in, paid for my boys, walked out with them, and I guess he wasn't happy with them. Something I can relate too!" He said that last part towards his employees, who were more than a little hurt by that statement.

Yang just sighed as she plucked Kirby from the twins while Neptune followed her to the exit. "So did we get what we need?", asked Neptune.

"Well we got what we could", answered Yang as the exited the club.

* * *

Back to Penny, Ruby, and Dee, they were still trying to figure what purpose Penny served. "The both of you are taking this extraordinarily well…", said Penny.

"We have plenty of robots and other fantastical creatures back home. I mean, look at me", said Dee.

"And just because you have nuts and bolts instead of flesh doesn't make you any less real than me or Dee", added Ruby.

Penny just threw Dee and Ruby into a tight hug. "You two are the best friends anyone could ever have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower", Ruby said, her voice strained by the hug.

"Oh, my father is very nice! He's the one who built me. I'm sure the two of you get along great with him."

"So he built you all by himself?", asked Dee.

"Almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The general? Is that why those soldiers were after you?", asked Ruby.

"They like to protect me too!"

"They don't think you can protect yourself?", asked Dee.

"They don't think I'm ready yet. One day, it'll be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot to learn. That's why I'm in the Vytal Festival, to test myself against the world", said Penny.

"Penny, what are you talking about? Saving the world from what? We're in a time of peace", questioned Ruby.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said", clarified Penny.

"Check down here, I think she went this way!", came the voice of one of the soldiers from earlier.

"You two have to hide now!", said Penny as she grabbed both Dee and Ruby and hid them in an empty dumpster.

"Penny wait! What are you doing, I can help you!", Ruby said as she flailed around.

"Don't worry Ruby, they aren't bad people. I just don't want you and Dee to get in trouble. Just promise me the two of you won't reveal my secret", Penny requested.

"I promise", Ruby said while Dee gave a resolute nod before disappearing into the dumpster.

The guards finally caught up to Penny as she greeted them. "Salutations officers!"

"Penny, are you alright and what happened to the other two?", one officer said.

"What are other two? I've been by myself all day", she said as she hiccuped.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene next time. Are you hurt?"

Penny showed her hands. "Just a scratch!"

"Penny, your father is not gonna be happy with this. Please just come with us", said the other officer as the three of them walked away.

Penny turned around to wave at Dee and Ruby, who waved back before disappearing. What Penny did not see was Ruby scrambling to get away from a mouse that had snuck its way into the dumpster her and Dee were hiding in.

* * *

Back at the White Fang meeting, Sun, Blake, and Dedede were pressed for time as they approached the front of the stage. "Got a plan yet?", asked Sun.

"I'm still thinking", said Blake as she looked around.

Torchwick seemed to scan the ground before setting his sights on them. "I think he knows we're here…", said Dedede as Torchwick started walking towards the three.

"He can't see in the dark", Blake said as she took aim at the electric box and shot it, plunging the entire meeting into darkness.

"Don't let 'em get away!", shouted Torchwick.

"Dedede, Sun, the window!", Blake screamed.

Dedede, Blake, and Sun jumped out of the window and started running. Soon after, the Paladin, which is being controlled by Torchwick, and the robot lobster were chasing them as well, causing the three to resort to rooftop jumping. "So, you wouldn't have some form of back-up right?!", shouted Sun.

"On it!", Blake said as she started calling everyone.

Weiss and Meta Knight were the first to receive the call as they were exiting the CCT. "Hey, if you can hear us we ne- HEEEEELLP!", they heard over the scroll, causing Weiss to roll her eyes as both she and Meta Knight started going towards their location.

Ruby and Dee were next to receive the call. "There's these two robots and they're big really big!" Ruby got excited. "Oh I am not missing this!", she said as Dee and Ruby took off.

Yang, Neptune, and Kirby were the last ones. "There's like this giant metal lobster!" That seemed to trigger something in Kirby, like an old memory. "And there's that Torchwick guy! He's like, controlling this other giant robot!"

"Where are you guys?", asked Yang. As if to answer her question, the situation just ran past her group while Sun shouted "Hurry!"

"I think we found them", said Neptune.

"Yeah, I got it!", said Yang as she took off towards them, Kirby following closely behind.

Sun, Blake, and Dedede ran so far, that they entered the highway. Sun and Blake were light enough to hop from car to car, but Dedede was not. He resorted to flying and using his new Jet Hammer to keep up with them. "When did you get that?!", asked Sun.

"Had it the whole time!", shouted Dedede.

"How!? The entire thing is made of wood!"

"If that was true, then why didn't it snap in half when Meta Knight sliced the middle of it?"

That shut Sun up as they continued trying to escape from Torchwick and the lobster. Yang's group slowly started catching up to them. Torchwick noticed however, so he and the lobster started intentionally throwing cars their way in an attempt to mess them up. "Hang on Neptune, could get bumpy", said Yang as she weaved through the onslaught of raining cars.

Kirby decided that he could try to aim at Torchwick and the lobster, so left the dodging and weaving to Wheelie. Kirby took his Archer form and stood on Wheelie. Even with Wheelie constantly swerving and turning, Kirby launched arrow after arrow at both the Paladin and the lobster, each arrow hitting its mark. Neptune also took out his rifle and started firing at the two robots. When they both realized that taking pot shots wasn't working, Neptune switched his rifle into a spear and dive bombed the back of the Paladin. It did some damage to it, but Neptune also got stuck since he couldn't remove his spear. "Hang on Neptune buddy!", Sun said as he activated what could only be his semblance.

Clones seemed to pop into existence near Sun as they charged the Paladin. Both clones shattered harmlessly on the Paladin, so Sun took out his staff and jumped towards the Paladin. Unfortunately for both Sun and Neptune, Torchwick swung Neptune off of the Paladin and into Sun, causing them both to fly over the railing of the highway. Ruby's voice played through teams KKND and RWBY's scroll. "Dee and I are already in position!"

Weiss and Meta Knight dropped down in front of the Paladin and lobster. Torchwick charged at them both, but with a flip of his cape, Meta Knight plunged the immediate area into darkness. Torchwick tried to maneuver around it, but Weiss iced the floor, causing both the lobster and the Paladin to slide into the darkness. With a single strike of his sword, Meta Knight pushed both the lobster and the Paladin off the highway.

* * *

They fell into a little clearing that was beneath the highway, where Dee and Ruby were waiting. The rest of team RWBY fell behind Ruby while the rest of team KKND fell behind Dee. The lobster was ready to charge at team RWBY, but a spear thrown from Dee made it reconsider. Upon realizing what the machine was, Meta Knight's eyes widened. "Heavy Lobster!?"

Kirby threw Meta Knight an accusing look, as if to say "This had better not be your idea". Meta Knight shook his head. "Kirby, I can assure you, this is not my doing. You destroyed Heavy Lobster on my ship, of that I am certain."

All manners of conversation halted once Ruby shouted "Freezerburn!" Weiss coated the ground in ice while everyone scattered. Yang jumped in the air punched the ice with enough fire to create a layer of mist. Torchwick activated the sensor lasers on the Paladin, searching for team RWBY while Heavy Lobster searched for team KKND.

Torchwick took a shot where he thought he saw someone, only for Ruby to cut through the explosion like butter and damage his cockpit. "Checkmate", Ruby said as Blake and Weiss stepped forward while she stepped back.

Weiss and Blake began tag teaming the Paladin near the legs. Weiss jumped up and stabbed one of the sensors Torchwick activated, permanently disabling it. Torchwick was enraged and tried to stomp on Blake, but Weiss used a glyph to pull her out of there. Torchwick then fired missiles at the two and they began dodging. When they jumped into the air, Torchwick fired at them. Blake managed to dodge and land safely, but Weiss wasn't as lucky. She got hit, but before she hit the ground, she used a glyph under Blake. The glyph seemed to speed up Blake's movements as Torchwick launched a barrage of missiles at her. She sliced every single one in half in a barrage of slices before Ruby called out "Ladybug!"

Ruby charged forward and sliced his legs. Once Ruby was on the other side, she immediately turned around and dashed forward while Blake came in from the opposite side for a pincer attack. This repeated several times until both Blake and Ruby use the light from the moon to block Torchwick's view and slice off one of his arms. Torchwick was about to retaliate, but Yang came in guns blazing (literally) and started punching Torchwicks back like there's no tomorrow. This prompted Torchwick to jump back into a pillar, catching Yang in the middle of it. He then turned around and punched Yang through the pillar, shattering it as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, team KKND was faced with Heavy Lobster. Heavy Lobster started with using its flamethrower, prompting KKND to dodge. "Kirby, you need to stop its flames!", shouted Meta Knight.

Kirby switched to his Water form and started blowing water to counter the flames. While it was distracting with trying to beat Kirby, Dedede swung in with his Jet Hammer and bashed the side of the lobster, knocking it away quite the distance. Heavy Lobster seemed to be enraged by this and quickly dashed towards the team. It dashed into the steam created from the water vs. fire struggle and dashed out, hitting Dedede and knocking him away. "This thing sure is fast!", said Dedede as he got up once more.

"It was one of the last lines of defense for the Halberd back when I was trying to take over Dreamland", informed Meta Knight. "It is also quite sturdy and waterproof, so this will be quite the challenge."

Kirby seemed to have an idea and shouted towards Dee. He wanted Dee to hold up her spear. Not seeing where Kirby was going with this, she raised her spear and Kirby hit it with a blast of water. Just like in her match vs. Weiss, the spear seemed to absorb the water and turned into a water spear. "This happened in my match vs. Weiss! Nice Kirby!", said Dee.

"Right, now we have a way to put out the fire without Kirby having to change forms constantly", said Dedede.

Kirby nodded and switched to his Wing form and shouted for Dedede to hold his hammer while Dee and Meta Knight went to go distract Heavy Lobster. Dedede raised his hammer and Kirby shot a feather at it, allowing the wind to wrap around Dedede's hammer. "How's a wind hammer gonna help us with this Kirby?", asked Dedede.

In place of an answer, Kirby switched to his Hammer form and raised his hammer. He looked expectantly at Dedede. "Wait, you want me to hit your hammer with mine?", asked Dedede. Kirby simply nodded.

"You sure that's gonna work?" Kirby seemed to shrug, as if to say "Won't know unless we try". Reluctantly, Dedede did what Kirby asked and smacked Kirby's hammer, allowing the same thing to happen. Now both Kirby and Dedede had wind hammers. "This is your plan, so what do we do now?", asked Dedede.

Kirby pointed his hammer at Heavy Lobster and made an upwards swinging motion. "Oh! Flip it over! I gotcha!", said Dedede. He then turned to Dee and Meta Knight. "Hey guys, bring him over here!"

Dee and Meta Knight nodded and started luring Heavy Lobster towards Kirby and Dedede, who were charging their hammers with the infamous Hammer Upper. Once they were close enough, Dee and Meta Knight jumped out of the way and Kirby and Dedede swung upwards. The strike itself wasn't enough to flip Heavy Lobster, but with the force of wind that accompanied the swings, it flipped over quite easily. Meta Knight and Dee then jumped up and skewered the underside of Heavy Lobster with their weapons and jumped away. Heavy Lobster then exploded into a bunch of pieces, prompting team KKND to celebrate. "Nice plan Kirby! I didn't think we could have elemental weapons help us out. It reminded me of Dee vs. Weiss", said Dedede.

"Now we must recover enough to help team RWBY if they don't manage to beat Torchwick", said Meta Knight as he saw Yang getting punched through the pillar.

* * *

Team KKND went over to help, but Ruby stopped them. "Don't! She's okay. It's what makes her special. With every hit she gets stronger."

As if it was her time to shine, Yang stood up and started glowing. Torchwick went for another punch, but it was stopped by Yang countering with her own punch. She then completely shattered the remaining arm on the Paladin, causing Torchwick to kick Yang away. "Bumblebee!", Ruby shouted as Blake threw her weapon at Yang, who caught it and started swinging towards Torchwick. Torchwick jumped back to avoid the swing.

"We need to slow it down!", said Ruby.

"Then how do we do that?", asked Weiss.

"Ice Flowers!", Ruby said as she stuck her scythe into the ground. Weiss made a glyph appear in front of the weapon and Ruby fired. The shot itself exploded into the Paladin's legs, and caused an explosion of ice to appear. While Blake and Yang were preparing for another swing, Ruby kept firing bullets, spreading the ice around the Paladin and ultimately slowing it down.

When Yang came back around, Torchwick was unable to avoid her due to all the ice. Yang's next punch not only hit the Paladin head on, but it also completely shattered the Paladin too. "Just got this thing cleaned….", Torchwick joked as he dusted himself off.

Yang fired off another shot at Torchwick, but then a new girl with an umbrella saved him. "Ladies, Weird creature things, Ice Queen," that earned a shout from Weiss, "it's always a pleasure. Neo if you would."

The woman, named Neo, just took a small bow. Yang was the first to charge towards them. She threw a punch and Neo blocked it with her umbrella, however, when Yang punched the umbrella, both Neo and Torchwick shattered like glass. This confused everyone until they saw them both escaping in a bullhead.

"So he got a new henchmen….", said Yang.

"I guess you could say she made our plans… fall apart?", joked Weiss.

Team KKND simply turned around and walked away. "No, just no", said Blake as she followed them.

"Yang does jokes all the time!", shouted Weiss.

"There's a time and place for jokes", said Yang.

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good."

"Well at least I'm trying here!"

"Wait, where did Sun and Neptune go?", asked Ruby as she followed everyone else.

* * *

Sun and Neptune were sitting in a small noodle booth, having lost where teams KKND and RWBY went. "They're probably fine right?", asked Neptune.

"Probably", said Sun.

* * *

Upon arriving back at Beacon, teams RWBY and KKND saw two very odd ships and a crowd of people surrounding them. Team RWBY had no idea what they were, but team KKND were more than excited once they saw them, specifically Kirby. One ship was light blue with a futuristic look and had wings on the back with a giant mast and emblem. The other looked a lot like Meta Knight, with the back having his wings and the front the same as Meta Knight's mask. Unlike the first ship though, this one looked more like a battleship.

"What are those?!", asked Weiss.

"They're so cool! That purple one even looks like Meta Knight!", said Ruby as she ran forward to join Kirby.

Nearing the front of the two ships, both teams saw Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda in front of all the students. "Professor what's going on?", asked Yang.

"Hello teams RWBY and KKND. I wish I could answer your question, but I'm afraid I don't know. Though maybe you know, team KKND?", asked Ozpin.

"Yes, we do. That purple ship belongs to me. It is the Halberd, while the other one is owned by a magician named Magolor. That is the Lor Starcutter. Now as to why they're here, I do not know", clarified Meta Knight.

As if to answer Meta Knight's question, both ships opened up. The Halberd was the first to have anything exit out of it, though what did walk out of it surprised everyone but team KKND. Two walking suits of armor came out of the Halberd, both with swords at their sides before running towards Meta Knight. "Boss, we finally reached you!", the green armor suit said.

"Sword and Blade, it is good to see you both, but how did you find me?", asked Meta Knight.

"We had a little help", said the purple armor suit, Sword, say as the Lor Starcutter had its inhabitants exit the ship.

The first was, of course, Magolor. "It was I who helped them find you and we didn't come alone either."

One by one, both ships had people coming out of them. Knuckle Joe, Chef Kawasaki, Mayor Blustergas, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, Lalala, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Sirica, Rick, Kine, Coo, Adeleine, and many others. "Of course we came!", said Knuckle Joe. "You think we're just going to lie around while four of our most heroic citizens just disappear?"

Ozpin seemed to take the situation in stride, but Glynda and Ironwood had shocked looks on their faces after seeing everyone exit the ships. "So I can safely assume you are all from Dreamland?", asked Ozpin.

"Yes that is right", said Mayor Blustergas. "Judging from the looks of things, I assume you are the headmaster for this school?"

"That I am. My name is Ozpin."

"I'm Mayor Blustergas from Cappy Town. Allow me to thank you for taking care of four of our most well respected heroes in our absence."

Both individuals shook hands. "Not at all. If anything, I should be thanking the four who came from Dreamland to help us."

"It seems things are getting even crazier around here", said Weiss.

"Ice Queen, you have no idea…", said Dedede.

* * *

 **A/N** : A nice chapter for a return right? I'm also here to announce that I will be making another story in the near future, so be on the lookout for that if you're interested. Let's see if I can't get back into the swing of things again!


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N** : My return has prompted a lot of positivity from you guys I see. That's good, so I'm gonna give out this chapter just for you guys.

 _Ch. 1 Guest_ : To answer your question would be spoilers. Gotta wait like the rest of the readers.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own RWBY or Kirby. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Nintendo respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Preparations**

In the headmaster's office, Mayor Blustergas, Knuckle Joe, and Captain Doo were talking with Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin. "I must say Ozpin, you have a fine establishment with this school", said Blustergas.

"Why thank you. I do try my best to ensure everything runs smoothly", answered Ozpin, earning an eye roll from Glynda. "I'd like you to meet my assistant GLynda Goodwitch", she nodded her head, "and General Ironwood."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mayor", said Ironwood.

"A pleasure indeed. These two are a part of the Star Warrior alliance and are acting as my bodyguards for the duration of our stay", said Blustergas.

"Name's Knuckle Joe. Nice to meetcha!", Joe introduced himself.

"I'm Captain Waddle Doo of the King's Royal Guard", said Waddle Doo.

"A pleasure to meet you both. I must say, it is a little intriguing to know that others exist in the universe so close to us. Might we learn more about your home?", asked Ozpin.

"Well, it all started when a shooting star crashed near Cappy Town….", and from there the Mayor recounted all of the events that have happened in Dream Land, of course ending with the present.

"Interesting, none of team KKND mentioned this 'Warp Star' you're talking about. Is it some sort of secret weapon?", asked Ozpin.

"No, it's Kirby's method of transportation and his lifeline. Kirby's life is tied to the Warp Star, so if the Warp Star is destroyed, Kirby dies. That's why we try not to summon the Warp Star as often", said Blustergas.

"I see", says Ozpin. "And what of the other citizens you have aboard your ship? From it sounds like to me, most of them have had rather rough relationships with Dream Land."

"That's Kirby's power. He seems to turn enemies into allies after the whole 'world saving' bit. It really helps us out in Cappy Town", answered Blustergas.

"Well then, I say I hope you all enjoy your stay", said Ozpin. "Would you like some teams to escort you guys around Vale? It is quite a city after all."

"I think we'll take you up on that Ozpin", said Blustergas as they shook hands.

After Blustergas, Captain Doo, and Joe left, Ironwood made his thoughts known. "I don't trust this one bit Ozpin."

"I know James, but also know that those four are their most respected heroes. For them to do anything would disgrace not only the four, but their homeland as well", said Ozpin.

"Alright, just be careful. We really don't need anymore problems", Ironwood said, referring to the issue with the maidens.

"Believe me James, I know…."

* * *

In combat class, Pyrrha Nikos was just finishing her match against Team CRDL in a one vs. four. She still won and by a large margin too. "Lucky shot", Cardin said as he laid down.

"The winner is Pyrrha Nikos. Well done Mrs. Nikos, I see no issues going into the tournament", says Glynda.

"Thank you Professor", responded Pyrrha.

"Now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more match. Any volunteers?", continued Glynda.

No one seemed particularly eager, so Glynda chose someone. "Mrs. Belladonna, you've been rather docile these past few weeks."

Right as she was about to call Blake to the arena, someone volunteered. "I'll do it", said Mercury.

"Mercury Black was it? Very well, I shall find you an opponent", said Glynda.

Mercury had other ideas. "Actually, I wanna fight her", he says, pointing to Pyrrha.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Nikos has just finished a match. You'll have to choose someone else."

"No! It's fine. I'd be happy to oblige", says Pyrrha.

Shortly after, the match begins with both opponents circling each other. When it was clear that Pyrrha wasn't gonna charge in, Mercury did instead. He threw a roundhouse kick, which Pyrrha both blocked and countered, resulting in Mercury having to step back and think things through a little more. Unfortunately, Pyrrha charged him next. They traded a bunch of blows and then Pyrrha shield bashes him, pushing him quite the distance.

"Hey, you're friend is doing pretty well", says Ruby to Emerald, who fake smiles.

The next trade resulted in Mercury managing to kick away Pyrrha's spear, but not before she made contact with his legs after to took another swing. Now on the defensive, Pyrrha used her shield to block Mercury's kicks until she used her semblance on his legs, causing him to whiff by just the slightest margin. Mercury, having lost his balance, seemed to realize he had no chance of beating Pyrrha and her semblance. Pyrrha was about to charge in, weapon in hand when Mercury suddenly spoke. "I forfeit."

Pyrrha stopped her charge, surprised by the admittance. "You don't want to try?"

"You're a world renowned fighter, we're obviously leagues apart."

Pyrrha seemed a little upset by his reasoning. "Very well. The winner is Pyrrha Nikos. I suggest choosing your opponents more carefully, Mr. Black", says Glynda.

"I'll be sure to do that", Mercury says as he takes his seat. "Learning is so much fun!", he whispers next to Emerald.

Pyrrha takes her seat as well, still upset over the forfeit. Meta Knight on the other hand, was incredibly suspicious of the forfeit. "He must have figured out her semblance, but why forfeit the match because of that?", he thought to himself.

"Alright, due to the rather short match, we have time for one more. Any volunteers?", asked Glynda. Again, no one came forward. "Randomizer it is then…."

The randomizer spun once more, resulting in a rather unusual match up. "It seems you have another chance to show your stuff, Mr. Black", Glynda says as the randomizer chose two opponents. "The next match shall be Mercury vs. Kirby."

Mercury took the center once more, but he did not expect his opponent to be nothing more than a pink puffball. "Um, this is a joke….right?", asked Mercury.

"No it is not. He is to be your opponent", says Glynda.

Mercury shared a look with Emerald, who shared looks with teams KKND and RWBY. KKND seemed more than confident while RWBY was still a little worried for him. Emerald looked back at Mercury and just shrugged. "Okay then….", Mercury said as he took a fighter's stance.

"Begin!", says Glynda.

Gauging whether or not Kirby could actually fight, Mercury threw a simple backwards roundhouse in Kirby's direction. Naturally, Kirby dodged it and went cycling through his abilities after seeing Mercury throw his kick. The result was Fighter Kirby as he donned a red headband and took a fighter stance.

"Oh, he's using Suplex again right?!", said an excited Ruby.

"No, this is Fighter Kirby", corrected Dee.

"What's the difference?", asked Yang.

"Suplex has a blue headband for starters. Also, Suplex is based on grapples more than anything. Fighter is more straightforward with punches and kicks", explained Dedede.

"I see…", says Weiss.

Mercury, who thought nothing of the headband, charged Kirby once more upon realizing that Kirby could hold his own. Mercury and Kirby were going at it, Mercury having his kicks blocked by Kirby's punches and vice versa. When Kirby pushed Mercury back with a well timed Smash Punch, Mercury slid back and shot at Kirby with his boot. Kirby didn't expect Mercury ot have guns in his shoes, so he only partially blocked it. Both combatants lost the same amount of aura, though they both were still in the green.

"The little guy can actually hold his own, I'm impressed", said Emerald.

"Are you kidding me? The entire school is in debate about who the strongest freshman is: Pyrrha or Kirby", said Yang.

"There's no way that little puffball is on par with Pyrrha Nikos", doubted Emerald.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks. If you find yourself deceived by his cute look, you will get hurt", explained Meta Knight. Dee and Dedede nodded behind Meta Knight.

"Alright, I'll give your leader the benefit of the doubt", says Emerald as she continues to watch the match, now interested in how strong Kirby is.

Mercury started shooting in Kirby's direction while Kirby used Vulcan Jab to get rid of them. It was clear that Mercury wasn't going to hit Kirby with ranged shots like he hoped, so he charged once more. Kirby was ready this time, as he ducked under the roundhouse kick and jumped over the sweep. When Kirby jumped the sweep kick, he countered with the famous Rising Break. Mercury was sent flying into the air before he landed on the ground hard and losing enough aura to be in the yellow zone.

"There it is, Rising Break", said Dedede.

Emerald sat there wide-eyed. "A simple uppercut knocked him into the yellow?"

"Like Meta said, Kirby is crazy strong", said Yang.

Getting back to the match, Mercury gets up. Honestly surprised that Kirby could handle himself that well, he approached a bit more seriously this time. He threw an axe kick, which countered with a Moon Sumersault. Noticing Kirby went into the air, Mercury threw a butterfly kick. Kirby, having spent many times sparring against Knuckle Joe, recognized it and countered with a Drop Kick. Mercury was at a loss for what to do for a while, it seemed that Kirby had an answer for everything Mercury did. Mercury retreated to come up with some sort of game plan.

"Kirby has trained well with his Fighter ability. All of the spars against Joe really helped him out", said Dee.

"Joe?", asked Weiss.

"Knuckle Joe, a friend of ours. He fights a lot similarly to Fighter Kirby", explained Meta Knight.

"Sounds like my kind of fight", said Yang.

Emerald was just listening to them as she continued watching the match. "Cinder needs to hear about this", she thought.

Kirby charged Mercury next, intending to get closer to him. Mercury saw this and backflipped while shooting at Kirby. Kirby dodged side to side as Mercury fired off shots. Mercury began getting a little desperate as he started using capoeira into his shots, resulting in a bullet storm. The bullets circle Kirby and close in on him, resulting in Kirby getting pelted. His aura drops into the yellow, once again making it an even match. Even worse for Kirby, his Fighter ability goes into cooldown.

"Oh, it seems it doesn't last forever", said Emerald.

"Actually, it does. From what I've seen, it lasts until he gets rid of it or he takes a heavy hit like that", said Ruby.

"Interesting…", said Emerald.

Mercury was surprised that Kirby had lost his fighting powers, but he didn't complain as he charged Kirby again. Kirby, having no time to choose an ability, used a completely random ability. The result shocked everyone.

"He's using...leaves…", said Emerald.

"That's a completely new one as far as we know", said Ruby. Both Emerald and team RWBY look at team KKND.

"Just roll with it, it'll shock you what Leaf Kirby is capable of", said Dedede.

Mercury was clearly surprised by Kirby's next choice of weapon. "You are seriously going to fight me with leaves?", asked Mercury.

As if to answer his question, Kirby raised his hands upwards. Mercury was struck with a leaf plant straight from beneath the ground, lowering his aura a little. "What the?! That doesn't even make sense!", shouted Mercury.

Kirby just gained a small smirk as he launched a barrage of leaves at Mercury. Mercury was forced to either dodge or block, as the amount of leaves was too much for him to take the offensive. Kirby couldn't keep it up forever, as the barrage slowly died down, allowing Mercury try the bullet storm trick he used to hit Kirby the first time. Kirby was prepared however, as he started creating his own Leaf Tornado. Both storms shot past each other, resulting in them both getting hit and created a lot of dust.

"What happened?! Are they okay!?", asked Ruby.

"It seems Kirby has won", said Meta Knight.

"There's no way Kirby won that. It looks like a draw to me…", Emerald said.

Her words died in her mouth as the dust settles. Mercury is on the ground, but what replaced Kirby was a leaf pile. After a few seconds, Kirby emerged from the leaf pile. He looked just the same as he did after he took the first bullet storm, resulting in the second one completely missing him.

"The winner is Kirby Heart. Mr. Heart, with your variety, the opponents are sure to stay on their toes. Well done young man", says Glynda.

Kirby goes back to normal form and offers a hand to Mercury, who surprisingly takes it. "Alright I'll admit, you gave me a good fight. Don't expect things to go the same way if we meet in the tournament though", said Mercury.

Kirby gave him a determined nod as everyone started to walk out, signaling the end of the combat class. "And don't forget, the dance is this weekend, but your first missions are on Monday. I won't tolerate excuses!", Glynda said as they all left.

As teams KKND and RWBY walked outside, Sun came over. "Yo, Blake, you doing okay?", he asked.

"I'm fine", answered Blake.

"So I hear there's this dance on the weekend. I think it's pretty lame, but then I thought you and me going not as lame."

"What?"

"I'm asking you out to the dance. You wanna go?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that", Blake said as she walked away.

"I think there should be a talk with Blake…", said Dee after some silence.

"Right, we'll go do that", said Ruby as the rest of her team followed her.

* * *

Team RWBY is now in their dorm discussing Blake's condition while team KKND is in their dorm. Team KKND suddenly hears a knock on their door. Dedede opens the door, revealing a guitar wielding Jaune on the other side. "Oh, this isn't the team RWBY dorm?", he asked.

"You're two doors off there buddy, though now isn't the time to bother them", informed Dedede.

"...Are they talking about Blake…?", Jaune guessed.

"Indeed. Ever since the highway commotion, Blake has been running herself into the ground trying to figure out what's going on", said Meta Knight.

"Oh right, I saw about that on the news. That Torchwick guy and the White Fang incident. She seems to be taking it really hard", said Jaune.

"I just hope she knows that she can't keep going on like this, She needs to slow down", said Dee.

"By the way Jaune, I hope you are ready for the next training session", informed Meta Knight.

"Right, I'll be there", said Jaune.

The next sound that came through was the shutting of a door. Kirby opened the door to see Blake heading off somewhere. Kirby turned to the others in the room and let them know.

"It seems team RWBY is done discussing the issue. Finish whatever business you have and then come to the roof Jaune", said Meta Knight as he got up went to the roof.

"Right!", said Jaune as he went to team RWBY's room.

After Jaune left, there was the sound of guitar playing and decent singing from down the hall.

"Think she'll finally say yes to stop Jaune's attempts?", asked Dee.

There was a door slam after the singing and guitar playing stopped. "Does that sound like a 'yes' to you?", asked Dedede.

The only thing Dee could do was shake her head. "I'm just happy that our friends from Dream Land are here to participate in the dance too. I haven't seen my brother in so long, so it's nice to finally spend time with him", said Dee.

"Oh right, he did come to find you along with the others. As expected of the Dee twins, dedicated to each other and their jobs!", complimented Dedede.

Dee just silently chuckled as she took out a picture. It resembled her, Dedede, and another Waddle Dee, but this one was wielding a parasol. Normally, Waddle Dees use spears, but this Waddle Dee was so proficient with the parasol, that he got appointed to Dedede's bodyguard like she did. Ironically, they are brother and sister, with Bandana Dee being the older sibling. Like Bandana Dee and her bandana, they decided to dub him Parasol Dee. "I wonder how he's been since we arrived here…", said Dee.

"I'm sure he's fine. You both are as tough as nails. Now let's go to sleep. We gotta help team RWBY with the decorations of the dance tomorrow", said Dedede.

Both Dee and Kirby nodded as they all went to sleep while Meta Knight was training Jaune up on the roof.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were doing a light training exhibition with Meta Knight watching on the side. Jaune seemed to slowly improve on holding back Pyrrha. Pyrrha went to sweep his legs, but Jaune was a bit too slow in reacting. He got his sword knocked away and landed on the ground. "That was excellent Jaune! You are improving a lot!", said Pyrrha.

"Couldn't have done it without you or Meta Knight", said Jaune.

"Are you ready to move on to Aura then?"

"Actually, I was hoping to not do Aura training tonight…"

"Come now Jaune. I know you get frustrated, but I'm sure we'll unlock your semblance anyday now."

"That's not it…"

"I assume it has to do with what you were originally doing before coming up here?", asked Meta Knight.

"Yeah. It's dumb…", answered Jaune.

"What happened? You know you can tell me anytime", offered Pyrrha.

"It's Weiss…", confessed Jaune.

"Oh, um, what about her?"

"Asked her out and she shot me down. Big surprise right?"

"I believe the saying goes 'There's plenty of fish in the sea'?", said Pyrrha.

"Yeah right. You probably have guys clamoring all over you."

"You'd be surprised…."

"Right. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress", Jaune said as he walked away.

Pyrrha watched as she tried to tell Jaune something, but ultimately remained silent. "I am sure he will realize your feelings for him someday, Mrs. Nikos. I know the feeling well", said Meta Knight.

"You do?", asked Pyrrha.

"Yes. It is how why I wield Galaxia. She sacrificed herself so that I could wield the sword and slay the guardian."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss."

"I have come to terms with it, but your sentiment is much appreciated. Now then, we should go to sleep as well", Meta Knight as he too, walked away. After a while of being by herself, Pyrrha went to her room as well.

* * *

Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder were discussing the students of Beacon and how they may affect plans. "Pyrrha Nikos", stated Emerald. "The invincible girl."

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible", said Mercury.

"Oh, do tell", says Cinder.

"After she made contact with my boots, she could move them around however she wanted. However, she only made slight adjustments."

"Her semblance is Polarity, but you'd never know it by just looking at her. She doesn't broadcast her power, so her opponents are at an disadvantage", said Emerald.

"So people think she's invincible, but she's literally taking fate into her own hands….Interesting. Add her to the list", said Cinder.

Emerald added her to a mysterious list before she continued. "And finally, team KKND. Kirby Heart, King Dedede, Meta Night, and Dee Aurantiaco. The 'aliens' as the school dubs them."

"Oh? What's so special about them?", asked Cinder.

"They all seem to be heavily experienced. Even Dee, who admitted that she hasn't been fighting for as long as the other three members, seems to hold her own extremely well."

"And that little pink one, Kirby, is the strongest one of the four according to the team", said Mercury.

"Do tell about that as well", said Cinder.

"During my fight against him, he started out matching my kicks for what they were. He even gave me a nasty uppercut which took about 22% of my aura. However, when I managed to hit him hard enough, he lost his fighting abilities and switched to something completely different", Mercury said as he showed the footage for his match against Kirby.

"He used...leaves…?", asked Cinder.

"That's exactly what I thought, but take a look at this", said Emerald as she fast forwarded to the finale.

"How is that possible?", asked Cinder.

"I don't know. According to team KKND, Kirby has a lot more that we haven't seen yet", said Emerald.

"Now this is a very interesting development. Add team KKND to the list as well."

"You should be able to take them all without a problem though", said Mercury.

"It's not about overpowering the enemy, it's about taking what power they have. And we will, in time."

"Ugh, more waiting….", said Mercury.

"Don't worry Mercury, we have a fun weekend ahead of us…", said Cinder.

* * *

 **A/N** : Chapter complete! I've decided that the next story I will be working on shall be a Fire Emblem/Highschool DxD crossover. It's gonna be an interesting one to write both this and that one in tandem with each other. The prologue for it is coming soon, so check it out if you're interested!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello peeps. Another chapter of Another Universe you say? Comin' right up! For those of you who do not know, my other story, Tactician's Trip, is now underway. I will be writing both of these simultaneously and alternately. So be sure to give that a read as well!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kirby or RWBY. They belong to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Take Your Time**

Since some of the citizens of Dream Land arrived, things at Beacon have gotten busier lately. Many of the Star Warriors in the alliance have gotten acquainted with some of the students. Dee was just introducing her brother to team RWBY as they approached. "Hey guys! I want you to meet my little brother, Parasol Dee!", said Dee.

Parasol Dee gave a polite nod to team RWBY. "Hi Parasol Dee, I'm Ruby!", she said as she introduced herself.

"Weiss Schnee."

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

"We wish you could have met Blake, but she hasn't moved from the library since the investigation", said Ruby.

"She's still going at it?", asked Dee.

Team RWY nodded. "Wait, if you're called Parasol Dee, why is Dee called Bandana Dee? Wouldn't she just be Spear Dee?", asked Weiss.

"Every waddle dee in the royal army wields spears except my brother. So I chose to wear a bandana to signify myself from the rest", explained Dee.

Team RWY just "Ooooh…" in acceptance. "Well, where's the rest of your team Dee? We gotta start decorating for the dance!", said Yang.

"I was hoping you guys would know…", said Dee as she scratched the back of her head.

"You can't find them?", asked Ruby.

"They all went separate ways, excluding Meta Knight and Kirby of course, when I was asleep. I haven't seen them after I woke up", explained Dee.

"Then let's go find them. Team….. RWBPY go!", yelled Ruby.

"Team RWBPY?", asked Weiss.

"Yeah! Myself, you, Bandana Dee, Parasol Dee, and Yang."

Weiss just shook her head. "Let's just find them you dolt…"

Team RWBPY walked inside the gym after 30 minutes of searching. They found the rest of team KKND decorating the gym for the dance, along with a few Dream Landers helping them. "You guys got started without us?!", said Weiss.

"We thought you were here already, but since the decorations were right there, we figured we might as well get started", said Dedede.

"In the meantime, get to know some of our newer friends that we've made over the years", Meta Knight said.

* * *

Soon everyone was helping out, decorating the gym and getting to know each other. "My name is Adeleine. I'm the painter that helped them on their crystal shard journey!", she said as she introduced herself.

"I'm Magolor. I'm the one who flies that blue ship in your courtyard: The Lor Starcutter", said Magolor.

"I'm Taranza, the magician spider who was used in order to help Sectonia", said Taranza.

"Huh, you guys seem to get along very well for being former adversaries…", said Weiss to Taranza and Magolor.

"Once the Master Crown was destroyed, I realized the madness that it drove me to. If I come across another crown, I'll gladly pass it by", Magolor says as he shudders.

"Once I realized Sectonia was only using me for my magic, it was pretty clear whose side was worth fighting for", said Taranza.

"Well, you guys are good now! Just know that if you pull any of that here, I'll be the first one to send you into the stratosphere…", said Yang.

"We're good!", both Taranza and Magolor said as they quickly started hanging the streamers.

"Weiss, I thought we agreed no dollie!", said Yang.

"If I don't get dollies, then you can't get a fog machine", countered Weiss.

Sun and Neptune entered the gym at that moment. "The dance is gonna have fog machines?", asked Neptune.

"We were thinking about it", Weiss said as she did a complete 180.

"Nice!", said Neptune.

"You all ready to play dress up?", Sun joked.

Ruby just scoffs at the idea. "Yeah right…"

"Say what you want, I'll be turning heads at the dance", said Yang.

"And what will you two be wearing?", asked Weiss.

"Uh, this!", said Sun gesturing to his current attire.

Neptune interrupts him. "I am sorry. He knows not what he speaks."

"Look I may have moved to Mistral, but I'm from Vacuo. Not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place", said Sun.

"We've noticed…", said Weiss.

"So what does Blake think of it all?", asked Sun.

"She still won't move from the library. What's the point of going if Blake isn't gonna be here?", sulked Ruby.

"Trust me, she'll be coming to the dance", Yang said as she walked away. "I have a plan!"

* * *

Blake was still in the library trying to get research on the White Fang and Torchwick when suddenly a red light appeared on screen. It was obvious it came from a laser pointer, so she turned to see who was messing with her, but found no one. She goes back to the computer screen and after a while, the light comes back. At first she resisted the urge to follow it, but her struggles became fruitless as she got up and started following it, which led her to Yang. "What are you…?", Blake asked.

"We need to talk", Yang said as she dragged Blake to an empty classroom.

* * *

Once the group was finished with decorations, Adeleine was making paintings for the group. What impressed the non Dream Landers was the fact that the paintings came to life. "Oh that's so cool! Anything you draw just comes to life?! That's so awesome!", said Ruby.

"Gotta admit, that's really cool", said Neptune.

"I'm just getting started!", said Adeleine.

She paints the infamous Ice Dragon then gets on top of it as she starts riding around. "You can even ride them!? Can I try? Can I try? Please?!", asked Ruby.

"Would it even work like that?", asked Weiss as she helped Meta Knight place the flower vases on tables.

"Sadly, I've been the only one to actually do it", said Adeleine as she gets off and the Ice Dragon disappears.

"Awww", said Ruby.

"We're done with decorating. Finally…", said Weiss.

"I shall tell Yang we have finished", said Meta Knight as he walked to go find Yang.

* * *

Meta Knight was walking around, trying to locate Yang when he heard yelling coming from an empty classroom. He could vaguely make out Yang and Blake's voices. "So Yang went to confront Blake about the situation then. I hope they worked it out at least", Meta Knight thought to himself.

Meta Knight opened the door as soon as Yang was ready to exit the classroom. "Meta Knight!? Did you just overhear our conversation?", asked Yang.

"No, I just got here. I was sent to tell you that the dance is fully decorated now", answered Meta Knight.

"Awesome! Let's get this show on the road!", Yang said as she went back to the team RWBY dorm.

"I do hope we see you tonight, Blake", Meta Knight said before walking to his own dorm.

Blake sat in the empty classroom thinking about Yang's story for a little while longer before coming to a decision and walking towards the team RWBY dorm as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm making the entire dance one chapter, so sorry this one is kind of short. I wonder if you guys can catch the Persona 5 reference I put in this chapter…?


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Let's do this! The dance is here and everyone is ready to get down! Well, mostly everyone. There are those select few who don't enjoy dances (Fun Fact: I don't). Also, for those of you who missed the Persona 5 reference, it was literally the name of the chapter. It's the loading screen motto. Now, let's do this!

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY and Kirby are owned by Rooster Teeth and Nintendo respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Masquerade**

The dance is finally here with students and Dreamlanders alike mingling with each other. Ozpin was relieved to find out that finding out there were more people like team KKND didn't cause a massive outbreak. He was especially lucky Ironwood didn't try any crazy experiments or demand they help us. He looked around the dance seeing everyone getting along smoothly. One of the Dreamlanders walked up to him. "I must say Ozpin, this is quite the establishment you have built", said Sir Ebrum, his wife on his arm.

"I am glad you both find it to your liking Sir and Madam", Ozpin said with a small bow.

"We've never seen a place or opportunity for our kids to really act like kids, so it's really refreshing they have that chance now", said Lady Like while the three of them watched Tiff and Tuff dancing with Kirby.

Naturally, Kirby's cuteness drew a bunch of attention. Add in the fact that Kirby is actually a solid dancer and his attention grabbing increases tenfold. "Yes, I can imagine with all that you've been through, it's nice to relax once in a while. Besides, being kids isn't something that you can do forever", said Ozpin.

"To be young again…", sighed Ebrum.

"Well, I believe one of my students needs some assistance. Enjoy the party, Sir and Madam", Ozpin said as he walked in the direction of Ruby.

* * *

Dee was enjoying some long overdue quality time with her brother when they were joined by Nora and Ren. "Dee, you never told us you had a twin!", said Nora as she starts cuddling Parasol Dee.

"Nora, manners", said Ren, prompting Nora to drop him with an apologetic look.

"It's something that I've never really had time to bring up, but now I can proudly introduce my twin brother, Parasol Dee", said Dee and Parasol Dee did a small wave.

"Nice to meet you, Parasol Dee. Just call me Ren. This is my childhood friend Nora", said Ren.

"So you have a spear as a weapon while your brother has a parasol?", asked Nora.

Dee nodded. "Together, we make the twin bodyguards for the boss! Now I can show you my true power when I'm working with my brother!" Parasol Dee nodded with a determined expression.

"Oh, does your brother plan on staying at Beacon?", asked Ren.

"Yes. In fact, a lot of our friends planned on staying in the academy. I'm actually not sure who's going to be let in though. He certainly can't let in -everyone-... Can he?", asked Dee.

"I wouldn't let him even if he wanted to", said Glynda as she approached the four. "I hope you all are having a good evening."

"Yes Professor, everything is fine. I'm just introducing my brother to everyone", said Dee as Parasol Dee waved. "This is Parasol Dee!"

"Hello, Mr. Dee. I am Glynda, your sister's combat class instructor. I trust that you both grew up in a similar manner since you both have combat capabilities?", Glynda asked.

Parasol Dee gave a nod. "Together, we're the bosses bodyguards. No one's getting to him until they get through us!", said Dee.

"I see. Admittedly, I would be curious to see how far your teamwork goes. Normally I wouldn't say this given my position, but I do hope to see you in future classes. Enjoy yourselves", said Glynda as she walked off, perhaps trying to avoid Ironwood.

"Whoa…. You just got an expectation from Professor Goodwitch….", said Nora.

"Nora, please….", said Ren as he shook his head.

* * *

Outside, Sun and Meta Knight were walking to the front entrance of the dance. "Stupid neck trap…", Sun said as he struggled to fix his tie.

"Perhaps you should let someone help you with that?", suggested Meta Knight.

"Like who? Everyone is already at the dance!", said Sun.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie", said Blake as she appeared behind them both.

Sun was absolutely speechless to see Blake coming to the dance in a beautiful dress. She walked up to him as she hooked their arms together. "So does this mean we're…?", asked Sun.

"Technically, but my first dance is spoken for", said Blake.

"I take it Yang finally made you realize you were going about this recklessly?", asked Meta Knight.

"Yeah, sorry about before. I'll try not to let this take control me like that…", said Blake.

"That is good. You should enjoy tonight, get away from the problems of the world", said Meta Knight as he entered the dancing hall.

"He seemed a little more optimistic than usual…", said Sun.

"Maybe it's the dance", said Blake as they followed Meta Knight inside.

Dedede was hanging out by the punch bowl with Jaune and Ruby. "I could've sworn you would have come to the dance with Pyrrha, Jaune", said Dedede.

"What? Me and Pyrrha together? Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?", asked Jaune.

"Actually, I can see it too. You two would have made a really cute couple", said Ruby.

"You say this, but I bet she had tons of guys clamoring to get to her. I would've never had a chance", said Jaune as he took a sip of punch.

"Maybe, but you would've had a better chance than not asking at all", argued Dedede.

"Alright fair point, but I wanted to ask Weiss, but I guess it makes sense she chose Neptune", said Jaune.

"What are you talking about? Weiss came alone", said Ruby.

Jaune saw Weiss futilely trying to fix a flower vase then saw Neptune with Sun and Blake. "Hold my punch", he said as he started making his way over to Neptune, but spots Pyrrha walking alone and decides to follow her instead.

"You think he'll finally realize that Pyrrha wanted to dance with him?", asked Dedede.

"Maybe. It'd be hard even for him to notice that she likes him at this point", said Ruby.

"Knowing Jaune, I highly doubt that", said Dedede.

* * *

Pyrrha found herself outside on the balcony. She wished Jaune had asked her out. Why she didn't ask him instead, she'll never know. "Hey Pyrrha", Jaune said as he approached her.

"Hello Jaune", she said in turn.

"You look amazing tonight."

"Thanks."

"So is your date gonna kill me for saying that?"

"I think you're safe for tonight Jaune."

"Are you not enjoying the party?"

"No I am. It's just, I wish I could enjoy it with someone else…"

"What do you mean?"

"Jaune, no one asked me to the dance…"

"What? You're like one of the most popular in the school, how could no one ask you?"

"When you become a celebrity by the people, they put you on this pedestal. It discourages people from actually trying to socialize with me, like I'm something that shouldn't be messed with. That's why I wanted to come to the dance with you. You saw me as simply Pyrrha Nikos, not the four time champion of the Mistral tournament", she said as she walked away.

It was at this moment that Jaune realized he messed up BIG. He was about to chase Pyrrha down, but was greeted by Neptune. "Hey Jaune."

"Oh, hey Neptune. You enjoying the dance?", asked Jaune with a little venom in his voice.

"It's not too bad. There are plenty of people to admire though", said Neptune.

Jaune turned towards Neptune with mild fury. "Are you serious right now? How could you turn her down for that?!"

"Whoa, turn who down?"

"Weiss! She asked you and you denied her for what?!"

"I can't dance!"

Jaune took a second to realize what Neptune just said. "...What?", was his intelligent response.

"I can't dance okay?"

"But, you're so cool!"

"Thank you. I try really hard."

"Well, now I feel better about myself all of a sudden…", Jaune said sarcastically.

"Hey look, if you want her, she's yours."

"Do you really like Weiss?"

"I mean, I don't know her too well, but I'd like to."

"Then just go. No fancy pickup lines, no smooth moves, just ask her. I've heard that's the way to go."

"Huh, you know you're actually really cool Jaune."

"Alright, don't go lying to my face now", Jaune said as he watched Neptune go back to find Weiss. "Now I just have one thing left to do…", Jaune said as he walked back to his dorm.

* * *

Adeleine had joined Yang on the second floor in the dance hall when Yang had made sure everyone who attended the dance had arrived. "Enjoying yourself Adeleine?", asked Yang.

"Yes, though I do wish guys would stop asking me to paint them something whenever I'm around", said Adeleine.

The two were shortly joined by Ruby. "Hey sis, Adeleine."

"Hello Ruby. Are you enjoying yourself?", asked Adeleine.

"We need to have a serious talk about how Weiss can fight in these", Ruby said gesturing to her heels.

"Speaking of Weiss", Yang said as she pointed in a direction.

Weiss was sitting in a chair while Neptune had approached her and they started talking. "Looks like she got what she came for after all", said Yang.

"Well, I'm happy for her. Though I wonder what made her change?", asked Ruby.

"Perhaps Neptune got a confidence boost by something? I hope this doesn't end like it usually does in Dream Land", said Adeleine.

"Whatever happens, I'm sure we can handle it!", said Yang.

Suddenly, there was a roar of laughter coming from downstairs. "Except for maybe that…", said Yang as she pointed downstairs.

Making his way to Pyrrha, was Jaune dressed in, well, a dress. Pyrrha took one look at him and couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. "A promise is a promise", said Jaune.

"But you didn't actually have to dot it!", Pyrrha said in between laughter.

"An Arc never goes back on his word! Now are you going to just sit there and laugh or do you wanna dance?", asked Jaune.

"I would love to dance!", said Pyrrha as Jaune swept her off her feet to the music.

"Ren, we gotta do this!", said Nora.

"Wait, what's happening?", asked Ren as he followed Nora to where Jaune and Pyrrha were.

Together, team JNPR did a dance that was sure to be remembered that night. Their moves were flashy and coordinated. "I had no idea you could dance!", said Pyrrha.

"You tend to pick up on these things when you live with seven sisters", explained Jaune.

With that, the party seems to carry on without any problems. Well, without any immediate problems. "All the dancers have partners, you're in the clear", says Emerald.

"How much time do I have?", asked CInder over the transceiver.

"I think it'd be safe to be back before midnight", said Mercury.

"I'll keep my eyes on the clock", said Cinder as she rushed towards the CCT.

Unknown to Cinder, Ruby and Kirby exited the dance hall just to catch a quick breather and spot Cinder running on the rooftops. With a quick nod towards each other, they follow Cinder to the CCT.

* * *

Cinder started her mission with knocking out the front guard and hiding his body. She enters the CCT and the guards immediately notice her. "Stop! You aren't supposed to be here!", they told her and of course she ignored them.

They made to attack her, but with flawless skill, she easily takes them all out and heads towards the elevator. Both guards were discussing the password to the Wifi when Cinder entered the elevator. They noticed all the guards in the front were knocked out and tried to fight her. Needless to say, they failed.

Ruby and Kirby were just getting to the CCT when Kirby pointed out that a guard was knocked out. Ruby called for her locker and got Crescent Rose while Kirby used his Ninja ability. They both enter the CCT to confront Cinder.

Cinder exits the elevator pocketing one of the guards' scrolls. "This will be handy", she said aloud to herself and started walking towards the main computer. She started hacking into the network and mainframe of the computer when her transceiver went off. "A party guest is leaving", said Emerald.

"Which one?", asked Cinder.

"Ironwood."

"I guess the general has had enough fun for the night. Should we intervene?", asked Mercury.

"No, we're all set here", said Cinder as the virus she prepared appeared on all the computers, signaling her success.

She started heading towards the elevator, but she hid when the elevator opened to reveal just Ruby. Cinder didn't see that Ninja Kirby immediately hid himself on one of the walls upon exiting the elevator, but Ruby knew Kirby had her back. Ruby carefully looked around the room, trying to find Cinder while keeping her eyes off of Kirby. "Hello?", she asked hoping to reveal Cinder. She stumbled forward a bit as she realized she's still wearing heels. "Is anyone there?"

That's when Cinder came out of hiding and confronted Ruby. Ruby and Kirby couldn't recognize Cinder due to the disguise she had on. Kirby had prepared a few kunai behind the sheet he had held up to blend into the environment. "This isn't a masquerade party you know, so why don't you ta-".

Ruby never got to finish her sentence as Cinder launched some shards of glass at Ruby, causing her to defend herself. Ruby shot at Cinder a few times, but Cinder blocked each one and started using dual swords. Kirby launched the few kunai that he had at Cinder, hitting her side. Cinder then saw Kirby seemingly appear from the wall and she knew it was Kirby because she could see the pink near his eyes. "How did I not notice him?!", Cinder thought to herself.

Ruby tried to drop on Cinder with Crescent Rose, but Cinder dodged backwards. Kirby rushed forwards with his sword and quickly dashed past her. Cinder raised her swords to block, but nothing hit her. She was about to attack Kirby, but then the multitude of sword slashes hit her and caused her to stumble back. She transformed her swords into a bow and arrow and shot towards Kirby and Ruby, which they both dodged. Ruby was going to retaliate, but then Ironwood emerged from the elevator. When Kirby and Ruby tried to look back at Cinder, she used their distraction as a chance to escape. She transformed her clothes into a dress and stepped out into the dance hall like she had been there the entire time.

She found Emerald and Mercury and tapped Emerald on the shoulder. "May I cut in?", she asked.

"Of course", Emerald said as she quite quickly moved away from Mercury and Cinder took her spot.

"And how has -your- night been?", Mercury asked.

"A little more exciting than expected", said Cinder.

"Should we be worried?"

"Hardly, they'll be scratching their heads for a while before they realize what we came here for."

"So then what now?"

"We dance, it is a party after all."

And dance they did, even as the clock struck past midnight. All while everything around the CCT was in utter chaos and no one even made to check the computers. If they had, they would have noticed a queen chess piece appear on them before the monitors went into power sleep mode.

* * *

 **A/N:** There we go, the dance chapter is done! Just a heads up, these chapters may update much more slowly than before. I won't be going anywhere, just busy with real life stuff. Just be sure to keep an eye out when I do update. See ya!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I know I'm not the only one hyped for Smash Ultimate. Personally, I hope Bandana Dee gets in. A near perfect attendance in the Kirby series has to be rewarded right? Anyways, Let's just jump right into the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kirby or RWBY. They belong to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A Mission for a KKND Part 1**

Of course, like Glynda promised, missions came the next day. With teams walking up to terminals, trying out for all sorts of missions. Reconnaissance, Search and Destroy, Lost and Found, Hunting, etc. Teams KKND and RWBY were walking around looking for a suitable mission to take on.

"Why would you tell them that?!", yelled Weiss.

"Chill out Weiss, I think our leader handled it pretty well", said Yang, putting Ruby in a headlock.

"Yang, quit it! Also, I couldn't just let it go after all that. We needed a way to get to Mt. Glenn and I thought that was the best way….", said Ruby.

"I think Ruby handled it the best way she could without directly lying to them", said Dedede.

Meta Knight and Dee nodded. "Ruby is a terrible liar as well. This is possibly the best outcome", said Meta Knight.

Weiss sighed in defeat as everyone defended Ruby. "I still think she could've handled that better…"

* * *

Before this conversation, Ruby was called to the Headmaster's office in regards to what happened to the dance. Ruby emerged from the elevator, sweating bullets. "I apologize for being late. Someone pushed all the buttons on the elevator. I swear it wasn't me."

"How are you feeling Ms. Rose?", asked Ozpin.

"Okay. I'd feel a lot better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0-3."

No one in the room was even slightly amused by Ruby's comment. "So that's the tone we're going for, got it…", she said.

Then, the elevator opens to reveal Kirby and Meta Knight. Since Kirby couldn't exactly talk, Meta Knight was present to tell them Kirby's side of the events. "Sorry, Kirby got...distracted", said Meta Knight.

Kirby had his face busy with cake. "I see…", said Ozpin.

Ironwood stepped forward to Kirby and Ruby. "Well, I just want to say that you both did the right thing. You saw a threat, you took action, and did the very best you could."

"Thank you sir", said Ruby.

"The general has already informed us of the events that transpired last night. Now that you all have rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add", said Ozpin.

"Did you recognize her? Did she say anything? Was anyone else with her?", asked Glynda.

"I don't know. She was wearing a mask, didn't say anything to me. I know she fought with glass, but it wasn't her semblance. Her clothing lit up when she attacked", said Ruby.

Kirby, who had long finished his cake, starting speaking to Meta Knight. "Kirby says that when she escaped, he noticed that nothing aside from the cracked floor was broken. The floor wasn't big enough for her to escape through. This leads me to believe that whoever attacked must be a student here", said Meta Knight.

"Because only a student in Beacon would know the safest way to get through the CCT and blend into the dance at a moment's notice…", said Ironwood.

"And aside from the glass, it sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby", said Glynda.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age old technique. It could've been anyone", said Ironwood.

"Do you think this person is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?", asked Ruby.

"It's certainly possible… but we still lack certain evidence to make that connection", said Ozpin.

After a small amount of silence, Ruby spoke. "Actually, while she never did say anything to me, she did mumble something about outside of the kingdom in Southeast Vale…"

"Interesting… Ms. Rose, Mr. Night, Mr. Heart, why don't you all spend some time with your teams and do try to keep this matter discreet. Thank you for your time", said Ozpin.

"Yes sir", said Ruby while Kirby and Meta Knight nodded, then all three of them left the tower.

* * *

Which brings us right back to the current conversation currently being held in team RWBY's dorm. "I think they handled it pretty well", said Blake.

"Everything will work out fine", said Dee.

"In the meantime, why don't we check out this mail that dad sent us", said Yang.

"We got mail from dad!?", Ruby asked as she rushed over to Yang.

Yang opened the canister and something gray popped out, which unfurled itself to be a dog. Ruby was the first to react. "Zwei!"

"Your father sent a dog through the mail!?", asked Weiss.

"He does stuff like this all the time", said Yang.

"Your dog or your dad?", asked Blake, who was now on the top bunk of Ruby's bed.

"Eh, I've seen stranger", said Dedede. The rest of team KKND nodded.

"Either way, he'll have to stay here, we need to start heading out so we can choose our missions", said Yang.

* * *

Everyone proceeded to leave the room in hopes of searching for a suitable mission. Ruby was the last to leave, taking an unusually large backpack with her. They approached a terminal hoping to find missions in the southeast.

"Oh here's one!", said Ruby as she swiped her scroll, but was denied access to the mission.

"Only third year teams and higher? That's lame…", said Yang.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me bending the rules a little then", said Ozpin as he used his own scroll on the terminal.

The terminal accepted Team RWBY as the one taking the mission. "But what about you guys?", asked Ruby.

"Actually, I was going to ask team KKND to assist another team that needs help on their mission", said Ozpin.

"Well, if you think we're the best suited for it, let's go!", said Dedede.

Team KKND was then led to an airship by Ozpin. "You will be assisting another team with their hunting mission. An area in Vale has become infested with Grimm and they require back up."

"We'll bail them out no problem!", said Dee.

"I trust that you will. Good luck, team KKND."

* * *

The airship took off shortly after Ozpin's very brief...briefing. Team KKND sat around the main area, wondering what kind of mission they were getting into.

"Another team needing backup for a hunting mission. Must be quite the infestation of Grimm", said Meta Knight.

"Well, if one team ain't enough, then two teams are enough for sure! We're gonna clobber em' good!", said Dedede.

Kirby alerted the group to the window, where there were a bunch of bullets and explosions going on. "They must be fighting now", said Dee.

"Alright guys, show em' why you're Huntsman!", said the airship pilot as he opened the bay doors.

"Guess that means it's time to start the action!", said Dedede as he jumped out first.

"I swear, he can be quite trigger happy…", Dee sighed as she jumped next.

"Kirby, are you prepared?", asked Meta Knight.

Kirby seemed lost in thought before he finally came to a decision. He took out a pedestal with a blue star on it. The middle image was shaped like a feather. Kirby absorbs it and grows wings and feathers around his body. Kirby gives Meta Knight a resolute nod as they both join the carnage below.

Dedede was naturally the first to hit the ground with a resounding belly slam, knocking a lot of creeps off balance. Dedede wasted no time in swinging around his massive hammer and cleared them all out in one swing.

Dee followed soon after, skewering a beowulf as she landed. Another beowulf tried to jump at her, but she swiftly took care of it with a thrown spear to the face. She moved towards Dedede to backup him up afterwards.

Kirby and Meta Knight entered the fray by dive bombing their area, taking out a good majority of ursai from the impact alone. Kirby started tackling creeps into submission as he rushed them and did all sorts of aerial maneuvers while Meta Knight dealt with the remaining ursai since he knew Kirby's Wing form wouldn't be able to knock them around as easily. He parries the first and stabs them in the chest then dodges the second and makes a swift uppercut in the middle, slicing the ursa in half.

* * *

It took at least 10 minutes, but the wave of Grimm had finally thinned down to the point where everyone could take a rest. "To think there were this many in a single spot. There's no way a single team would've been able to handle all of this!", said Dedede as he sat down with his hammer beside him.

"Well then, it's a good thing you showed up huh?", said a voice as team KKND turned to look at them.

Team CFVY looked just as exhausted as team KKND, but they still managed to look quite presentable. "Nice to see we got a team that can kick as much butt as we do", said Coco.

"Thanks. Jeez, if you guys called for backup, then that means this is a rather serious mission", said Dee as she laid her spear down for a quick rest.

"And I don't imagine this is all of them, yes?", said Meta Knight as he cleaned his sword.

"Afraid not, this was just a small area. We need to clear out their whole nest if we're to complete this mission", said Yatsuhashi.

"If this was a small area, the nest must be massive", said Dee.

"This is starting to seem like the time when our planet was almost roboticized and that wasn't too long ago", said Dedede as he got up.

"Then do you have some sort of plan?", asked Fox.

"Well, if we still had the armor that Kirby used during that adventure then yes, but Kirby said it was destroyed when Star Dream was defeated", said Meta Knight.

Kirby had nodded while Velvet had embraced him into a hug. "So that means we come up with our own plan?", asked Velvet.

Meta Knight nodded. "But we need to recover our stamina. That battle seemed to be a prelude to the final one."

* * *

After another 10 minutes of rest, both teams had begun making their way to the nest they were to eliminate. It was then that they stumbled upon a cliff and beneath that cliff was an abandoned village which a ton of Grimm resided in. "So this is the nest. Good thing no one's around", said Dee.

The nest was a mix of Ursai, Beowulves, Creeps, Nevermores, and at the head of it all was a King Taijitu. "That's one big snake", said Dedede.

"No doubt that thing leads the entire nest. Still, it's a bit odd that all of these different types are banding together like this", said Coco.

"Do they not usually?", asked Meta Knight.

Fox shook his head. "It would be normal to see one Ursa major leading a pack of Ursai, but this is on a whole 'nother level…"

"This plan would have to be executed perfectly if we wish to kill all of them", said Yatsuhashi.

"Can't Kirby just wipe them all out? He seems capable and possesses plenty of abilities", asked Velvet.

"No. While he does possess the power to do so, it would not do to waste it here unless absolutely necessary", said Meta Knight.

"So then how do we do this? There's no way we can just charge in", said Coco.

"Actually, I kind of have an idea", said Dee as they all turned to her. "Kirby, could you try shooting a feather towards my spear?"

Kirby didn't see what good it would do, but he did it nonetheless. The feather passes over the spear, but after a short wait, the wind seemed to condense around her spear, forming a small tornado around it. "Just as I thought!", said Dee.

"Just like that battle with Weiss! Dee you're a genius!", said Dedede.

"Okay back up a minute. First, how did Kirby do that? Second, what good is that going to do?", asked Coco.

"To answer you first question, it was a strange occurrence that happened in a spar between Weiss and Dee. Weiss shot a lightning bolt at Dee and Dee's spear seemed to absorb the electricity. This is only the second time this type of thing has occurred", explained Meta Knight.

"And to answer your second question, if this does what I think it does…", trailed Dee as she threw the spear. The spear soared into the air towards the nest.

"Isn't that a bit too far…", Coco said as the words died in her mouth. The spear sailed far into the nest, as if it was carried by the wind. The spear struck a Nevermore in the chest and the wind ruptured its heart, causing it to disappear.

Team CFVY stood there in awe as Dee readied another spear. "It seems they'll be on us soon. Let us strike while they still don't know where we are", said Meta Knight as he brandished his sword.

Dedede brought out the hammer and Kirby flapped his wings. Team CFVY was shaken from their stupor as they readied their own weapons. "So that means Dee will provide aerial support since she has gravity defying spears?", asked Coco.

"Leave it to me!", said Dee as she threw another spear into a beowulf.

"I'll remain with Dee should she need the help", said Fox.

The other six nodded as they started making their way down to the village. With the Grimm still in confusion as to why they're dropping like flies, the group of six came in with a explosion as Kirby had switched to his Bomb form. "Let's get started!", said Dedede.

* * *

 **A/N** : Yes I know it's been WAY too long, but that's how work is and I'm sure a lot of you are gonna feel a certain type of way with that cliffhanger at the end. I'll take this opportunity to address some reviews (that I hope I get since last chapter).

 _Razmire_ : Glad you think so, thanks!

 _A fan_ : I appreciate it!

 _Kyouji7359_ : Perhaps there's another force at work here?

 _Monster Emphire 906_ : Believe me, I'm trying to.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N** : So if you noticed there wasn't an update for this story last week, it's because I updated my other story, Tactician's Trip. I'm going back and forth between these two stories, so the next time you'll hear from me is either on my second story next week or two weeks from now when I update this again. Now that I've cleared that misconception, to the reviews!

 _Butterflypuss_ : Thanks man!

 _Kyouji7359_ : I did say I'd include all the abilities Kirby has had in all his games.

 _Greer123_ : And they'll whoop everything in their path!

 _A fan_ : Glad to see you're enjoying the story! As far as your reviews go, since I have to moderate guest reviews, they may take longer to show up. Don't worry about it. Also regarding your criticism, I can certainly try but I've never been known to be a selfish person so it might be a bit hard for me to portray that. Just a fair heads up.

 _TAWOGfan2000_ : The Kirby dance is a sacred ritual. I can't just throw it around all willy nilly! (But maybe you'll see it very soon.)

Now let us witness Teams KKND and CFVY vs. The Grimm Nest!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Mission For a KKND Part 2**

Needless to say, Teams KKND and CFVY were off to a fantastic start. Kirby's bombs gave the openings to all manners of attacks and the wind spears provided by Dee covered their flanks. "So does Dee have like super sight or something? How does she know when to throw a spear to cover us?", asked Velvet.

Dedede nailed a creep in the head, smashing it into dark ashes. "Dee could be an archer if she truly desired. Her eyesight is quite fearsome", he said.

Velvet kicked a creep into a pack of beowolves looking to hurt Meta Knight. "No wonder she's good with a spear then. It has great overall range no matter how it's used."

Kirby chucked a bomb at an Ursa, which Coco shot down, ultimately staggering the Ursa. Kirby then rolled the next bomb into the Ursa's feet, blasting it into the group of Ursai behind it. Kirby chucks one last bomb and the entire group explodes into darkness when Coco shoots it down. "Alright pinky, I see you got some tricks up your sleeve", Coco said as she high fived Kirby.

Meta Knight and Yatsuhashi cut down the last of the beowolves. "Kirby, perhaps you should lend us an elemental ability as well", suggested Meta Knight.

Kirby went to grab an ability, but a Boarbatusk surprised him. Kirby dodged the attack, but he still dropped the ability and it landed right on Velvet. There was a small flash of light surrounding Velvet and when it faded, her appearance had changed. She now wore a yellow and red version of her clothes and her ears were covered by a yellow and red jester hat. Her shoes were crystal blue as well. "What just happened to me?", asked Velvet.

"Did she just… use one of Kirby's abilities…?", asked Dedede in awe.

"You okay Vel? Anything different?", asked Coco.

"I feel… some sort of power emanating from me", explained Velvet.

A creep tried to strike Velvet in her shock, but she sidestepped and swung her foot at the creep. The creep dodges the foot, but an electric wave was shot directly at the creep, electrocuting it to death. "Velvet has absorbed Kirby's Beam ability. It seems that whenever she kicks, the electricity will follow the same arc she swung in", said Meta Knight.

"Then perhaps we could use one of those as well?", asked Yatsuhashi.

Kirby took out his Sword ability, but when Yatsuhashi touched it, nothing happened. "Maybe try a different one?", asked Dedede.

Kirby swapped Sword for Suplex, but the same result occurred. "Try another elemental ability then", suggested Meta Knight.

Kirby swapped Suplex for Water, which did absorb into Yatsuhashi. Yatsuhashi's armor was not tinted a light blue and his sword was reminiscent of a water fountain. "I am not too sure about this, but I've seen your powers accomplish many things", said Yatsuhashi.

"Then you got anything for me?", asked Coco. Kirby gave Coco the Fire ability. Coco's attire was now reminiscent of a flame and her weapon started emitting smoke, representing the intense heat. "Something that's as hot as me, I like it!", said Coco.

Dee and Fox joined the group seeing as how the number of Nevermores were too much for just the two of them. "Too many Nevermores. I think we better take them down first", suggested Dee.

Kirby switched to his Archer ability and held out his bow to Dee. Dee tapped the bow with her spear and Kirby's bow now had wind abilities. Fox meanwhile looked at his team. "So the abilities work on us as well?", he asked.

"Only the elemental ones, but yes. They feel really empowering as well!", said Velvet as she kicked another creep.

Kirby gave Fox the Ice ability. Fox's blades were now coated in a frosted aura and Fox's armor took a more frosted look. Even his eyes started turning blue a tad bit. "This feels… odd", he said.

"You may have to get used to it", said Meta Knight. He held his sword up to Fox and Fox tapped the sword with his own blades. Galaxia was now imbued with ice powers while Dedede took fire from Coco. "Now we can really clean up this nest!", said Dedede.

They split into pairs best suited to handle a type of Grimm. Kirby and Dee fought the Nevermores, Dedede and Coco fought the Ursai, Yatsuhashi and Fox covered the Creeps, and Meta Knight and Velvet had the Boarbatusks.

* * *

We start with Yatsuhashi and Fox clearing out the remaining Creeps. Yatsuhashi swung his sword around, the water splashing whatever creeps he missed in the initial swing while Fox took advantage of the freezing effect and knocked the frozen Grimm into others. "Some of them are just too fast for me to hit. Any ideas Fox?", asked Yatsuhashi.

Fox looked at the area surrounded by water and then his ice blades. "Splash around as much water as you can", Fox said.

Yatsuhashi proceeded to coat the area with as much water as possible. The remaining creeps were confused with what they were planning, but it was too late when Fox struck the ground with his blades. The water quickly froze the remaining creeps solid and then they shattered into nothingness. "Ah, water freezes when given a cold temperature like ice. Good thinking", said Yatsuhashi.

"Thanks. Let's go help Velvet and Meta Knight. Water also conducts electricity", Fox said as they both rush over to help them.

* * *

Meta Knight and Velvet were currently trying to get through the tough armor of the Boarbatusks. "Electricity means nothing unless we hit them from underneath…", said Meta Knight as he parried another charge from a boarbatusk.

Velvet kicked it onto its back while Meta Knight stabbed its stomach, leaving it to evaporate. "Even when working together, this will take us too long", said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight and Velvet had taken care of almost all the boarbatusks, but then the Grimm wisened up and learned that the electricity means nothing against their armor. Yatsuhashi and Fox joined up with them. "Perhaps we could lend a hand?", asked Yatsuhashi.

Yatsuhashi slammed the ground hard enough to create a tremor. From the cracks of the ground, geysers appeared and drenched all the boarbatusks. While they were damaged, they were still standing. Velvet kicked towards one of the boarbatusks that charged her. The boarbatusk thought nothing of it, but when the electricity surged throughout its entire body, it evaporated into ash. "Ah, if we coat them in water, all we have to do then is hit them", said Meta Knight.

"Then I shall help Kirby and Dee", Fox said as he dashed off while Yatsuhashi, Meta Knight, and Velvet took care of the rest of the Boarbatusks.

* * *

Coco and Dedede didn't seem to need any help. With their fiery weapons, the Ursai numbers were thinning extremely quickly. Coco smacked an Ursai with her suitcase and it went up in flames while Dedede threw his hammer at a group of Ursai and watched them explode. "Man, who knew exploding weapons was so much fun!", said Dedede.

"And if the explosions don't kill them, the fire certainly will", added Coco.

Coco and Dedede were an absolute unit that simply couldn't be beaten. They cleared out the Ursai within minutes with their combined power. "Now let's see if that big ol' snake can handle some heat!", said Dedede.

"How about we regroup with everyone else first?", said Coco as she dragged Dedede to regroup.

* * *

Kirby and Dee littered the sky with spears and arrows. Whatever didn't hit a Nevermore, served to cause a distraction for the next shot. It also didn't help the Nevermores that mini tornadoes were created every time a spear or arrow hit. Of course they fired feathers at Dee and Kirby as well, but thanks to the wind, their mobility increased significantly. Fox appeared to assist them as well, with launching chunks of ice in the air, freezing parts of their body and making them easier targets. "And that's that! Those Nevermores never stood a chance!", said Dee as Kirby cheered with her.

"Now let us regroup so we can tackle that King Taijitu", said Fox as they regrouped.

* * *

Now it was just Teams KKND and CFVY vs. the King Taijitu. The snake slithered towards them in all its double-headed glory. "So is there any specific reason why one is black and the other is white?", asked Dedede.

"If you mean do they do anything specific, no", said Coco.

"It is a rather large enemy though. Best not to be lax around it", said Meta Knight.

Kirby switched from Archer form to Parasol form. "Not sure how an umbrella is gonn-".

Coco never got to finish her sentence as the Taijitu's tail lashed at her and Kirby blocked it with the parasol. "Alright, I stand corrected", was Coco's smooth response.

"So we split and take on the heads four at a time right?", asked Dee.

"Good idea! So we'll handle the white head?", asked Velvet.

"And we'll clobber that there black head!", said Dedede.

With everyone in agreement, the teams separated to take on the heads, which proved to be useless because the heads never seemed to separate between each other. Whenever team KKND went for a strike on the blackhead, the whitehead would surprise them and switch places with its black counterpart and vice versa for team CFVY.

"Okay, so it's a smart Taijitu. Any other ideas?", asked Coco.

"I have an idea, though it will take time to prepare", said Meta Knight.

"Alright, what do we need to do?", asked Yatsuhashi.

"Just buy me some time, this will take a minute", said Meta Knight as he held Galaxia high into the air, charging electricity.

The other seven went to stalling for time as Meta Knight prepared. The Taijitu saw Meta Knight preparing for an attack, so it went to attack him. Kirby blocked the attack with his parasol and threw the whitehead back from its attack. "Kirby, you block any attacks directed for Meta Knight!", said Fox.

Kirby gave a determined nod and held his parasol out in front of him like a shield. Yatsuhashi, Velvet, and Fox were using the water from Yatsuhashi's attacks to freeze and electrocute parts of the Taijitu's body, which agitated it and diverted its focus away from Meta Knight. On the opposite side, Dee used her new wind spear to create a giant tornado that carried her into the air. Dedede and Coco then threw fire at the tornado, causing it to become a tornado flare and severely burn the heads of the Taijitu. With so many attacks being thrown at it, the Taijitu was unable to utilize its two heads to counter any attacks.

"Everyone move!", said Meta Knight as he was engulfed in electricity.

The Taijitu charged Meta Knight as soon as everyone cleared out, but Meta Knight swished his cape and plunged the area into darkness. "Know my power!", said Meta Knight ominously.

With a single slash of his sword, he cuts the Taijitu in half. With the electricity on his sword, it courses throughout the entire body, which causes it to turn to ash in mere seconds. "Whoa, what was that?", asked Coco.

"That was my strongest move: Galaxia Darkness", said Meta Knight.

"I hope you don't use that on us when we fight. That move looks dreadful…", said Velvet.

The abilities that team CFVY had used for the mission had been dispelled as well, returning back to Kirby once the fight was over. "Aw, I was just getting used to that too..", said Coco.

"It seems anyone that doesn't naturally hold the ability to use Copy Abilities naturally has a time limit", said Meta Knight.

They then heard the sound of an engine and turned to see a bullhead. Once it landed in front of the two teams, they saw the pilot waving them inside. "Congrats on finishing the mission, but we've got a bigger problem back in Vale. Grimm have breached the city using an underground passage. We need all the help we can get!"

"Then we have no time to waste!", said Dee.

Both teams climbed in the bullhead and they immediately took off. Kirby had gotten a call on his scroll, so Meta Knight picked it up and was answered with Jaune's voice. "Guys, we need help in Vale! Grimm are attacking everything!"

"We're on our way Jaune! Keep casualties to a minimum until we arrive. We're bringing team CFVY with us too!", responded Meta Knight.

"Got it! Guys, they're on their way right now!", said Jaune before he hung up.

"No rest for us huh?", asked Dedede.

"To be honest, that's kind of why I like being a huntsman", said Yatsuhashi.

"Well, we're going into a bigger battle now. Kirby, you might have to use one of your trump cards!", said Dee excitedly.

"You mean we haven't seen his trump card yet!?", said Velvet.

"Girlie, you are in for a treat when we get to Vale!", said Dedede.

* * *

 **A/N** : I don't know why that took me forever to write. Regardless, the update schedule is planned to be weekly for both my stories in an alternate fashion, so be sure to check that out. As far as divergence from the canon goes (which some people have asked me about), you just have to keep reading! I'm not spoiling a thing!


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N** : So how about that Star Allies update? How about the fact that Parallel Whispy actually gave you a fight? How about the new Mage Sisters fight literally drops over 75% of your health if you get hit by their special? I've never felt more terrified to fight a Kirby boss, but I have beaten the Soul Melter EX. Team: Bandana Dee, Adeleine & Ribbon, Magolor, and Susie. Time: 13:34:56. How many of you have actually beaten it? I'm curious to see your times and teams as well! Now for the reviews!

 _A Fan_ : Of course it'll be explained, just later on. The only thing that scares me about adding Grimm is when something happens in the actual show and it turns out that Grimm is impossible to be made. I'll certainly try though!

 _Treefrogger_ : Maybe…

 _Akashi1412_ : So you mean to tell me you can fight a Mini-Boss for the very first time without any problems? Also, Kirby got pushed around by literally almost every enemy in the show before someone told him what to do or he had an idea, which is what I'm trying to portray in this story.

 _Greer123_ : I thought about giving them the actual abilities, but then some of them would not make sense.

 _RinaNikos475_ : Agh, my heart! I'm slowly dying while being buried under all that praise! On a more serious note, seeing yours made me feel like I'm doing something right! Thank you!

The first actual flame of the story and it wasn't even criticism! As well as hurling an insult too! That's just rude. At least think about the point you're trying to get across before committing it to a review. Now onto the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Breath of Fresh Air**

Teams CFVY and KKND were already flying towards the city of Vale in order to defend it. On the way, Ruby had called Kirby's scroll. "Guys, come quick! We have a whole infestation of Grimm and this really weird golem thing!"

Both CFVY and KKND became confused. "What do you mean 'holem thing'?", asked Coco.

Ruby switched to video call and pointed the camera towards the hole the Grimm were coming from. Among the black shapes was an oddly colored hat that resembled a face. It also had two stone hands floating by its side. Kirby and Meta Knight both stared in disbelief. "Wham Bam Rock?! How is this possible?! Both Kirby and I defeated him when Kirby got lost inside a Great Cave!", said Meta Knight.

"If you've beaten him before, then how do we do it now? Our weapons work poorly against him!", exclaimed Ruby.

"Blades have little effect since he's made out of rocks, but he would eventually go down. However, that would take too long in this situation. You need blunt force in order to deal with him effectively. Perhaps someone like Yang or Nora could deal with him. Beware though, his hands can randomly disappear and reappear at a whim", informed Meta Knight.

"Alright got it!", said Ruby as she ended the call.

"I hope we make it in time…", said Velvet.

"I'm sure we will Vel", reassured Coco.

"Guys, I can see the city outline! We're almost there!", exclaimed Dee.

* * *

After five more minutes of flight, the bay doors started to open and the teams could see the city approaching. "Alright guys, show those mutts why you don't mess with Hunters/Huntresses!", said the pilot.

Everyone brandished their weapons while Kirby changed into his Plasma form and generated a big plasma shield. Once directly over the city, they all jumped off the bullhead and into the fray. As they fell, they saw the Atlas military fleet flying over the city as well. They saw both teams RWBY and JNPR already in the fight. Meta Knight saw Jaune take down an Ursa without any help from Pyrrha this time around. 'Well done Jaune. Now keep going', thought Meta Knight.

Soon, Atlas drones were being dropped from the fleet as well. Once on the ground, they started taking down the massive hordes of Grimm. Even Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder had to take down some Grimm just to keep their cover. Even Oobleck and Zwei emerged from the hole after taking down a corrupt paladin had joined the fray. (At this point, you might as well just play Caffeine from RWBY.)

Naturally, Dedede was the first to touch the ground seeing as he's the heaviest one. He immediately knew that Wham Bam Rock was the biggest threat there, so he ran over to fight him. He saw Yang and Nora fighting him and it seemed like they were having trouble getting around his versatile hands. A fist almost slammed into Nora, but Dedede took his hammer and swung it in order to block the fist. "Hope you ladies don't mind me joining this here fight!", said Dedede.

"Just saying, we totally could've handled this guy just fine", said Yang.

"The giant smile on his face says otherwise", countered Dedede.

Sure enough, Wham Bam Rock was laughing at Yang's comment. Of course, Yang exploded into a fiery rage. "You want a piece you oversized boulder?!", screamed Yang.

In response a rock fist as aimed to slam down on her. To his surprise, Yang unleashed a fiery uppercut, making the stone fist slam back into Wham Bam Rock. "Nice! Instead of breaking his hands, we break his face!", exclaimed Nora.

"Then lets get to it!", said Dedede.

* * *

Team CFVY was next to land since they're heavier than everyone that wasn't Dedede. Yatsuhashi swiftly dealt with an entire pack of beowolves with just a single swing of his sword hitting the ground. Fox and Velvet were teaming up on a few Grimm with punches and kicks. Fox then focus his aura into a power punch on an Ursa, which exploded and caused the spikes in its back to impale the surrounding Grimm. "Nice hustle Fox", said Coco as she smacked his butt.

Coco walked right up to a beowolf and promptly stared it in the face. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store", she said as she spat on the ground. "Prepare to die."

She swings her briefcase to deflect the claws of the beowolf and kicks it in the shin to cripple it. She then delivers a devastating blow to its head, killing it. She then proceeded to do the same to a bunch of other Grimm that approached her, but swiftly dodged backwards when a deathstalker tried to hit her with its stinger. Velvet was about to use her weapon but Coco stopped her. "You spent all semester building that up, don't waste it here", said Coco.

Coco then unleashed her minigun and rained bullets on every Grimm in her path and even took out some nevermores that were flying overhead. They crashed behind the team as they started moving forward to deal with some more Grimm.

* * *

Dee was the next to land, skewering a creep with her spear. She then spots Sun, Neptune, and Ren fighting off a bunch of creeps as well. "Guys, are you alright?", she asked.

"Oh hey Dee! We're holding off just fine!", says Sun as he swiftly smacks a creep to the side, which Neptune swiftly shoots afterwards.

"It'd be better if there wasn't that giant rock monster here as well. Where did that thing even come from!?", asked Neptune.

"Meta Knight said he and Kirby have dealt with it before, so I can only guess it come from Dream Land. I want to know how that happened", said Dee as she threw three spears into three different creeps.

"Perhaps there's an outside force at work. Maybe even from Dream Land", suggested Ren.

"Then who possibly could that be…?", Dee wondered out loud.

"How about we focus on the horde of Grimm and save the questions for later!", said Sun as Ren cut down a group of creeps planning to backstab Sun. "Thanks man!"

Ren nodded and continued shooting. "Right, lets get this done. I have a very important matter to discuss with my team after this though...:", said Dee as she continued skewering creeps.

* * *

Meta Knight landed next to Jaune and slashed a beowolf about to ambush him. "Whoa, thanks Meta Knight!", said Jaune.

"Even if you have improved, you still have to watch your back", said Meta Knight.

"Right, sorry!", said Jaune as he slashed a beowolf down.

Meta Knight swiftly moved around, cutting down all the Grimm that challenged him. He even had used a sword beam to pierce a Grimm from a distance before using a spin attack to kill the Grimm surrounding him. "How did you do that?", asked Jaune.

"The sword beam? It's a technique only done when you are at perfect health. Hard to do when you're in a battle such as this", informed Meta Knight.

"Teach me your ways", said Jaune in awe.

"Very well, but first we must deal with the task at hand", said Meta Knight as he performed a shuttle loop and sliced a boarbatusk in half.

"Right!", said Jaune as he went to back up Meta Knight.

* * *

Kirby, being the lightest of them all, landed next to one Pyrrha Nikos. She was absolutely a spectacle to watch, taking on all manners of Grimm with ease. She stabbed a beowolf his her javelin and proceeds to throw her shield to stun an ursa while slashing a boarbatusk in half. Kirby took the charge from his plasma and shot the ursa, ultimately vaporizing it into ash. "Oh, Kirby! You guys finally made it!", said Pyrrha.

Kirby smiled up at Pyrrha with a nod. He turned around and charged another plasma blast and shot forward. It surged through a whole squad of creeps, beowolves, and ursai in one go before disappearing. Pyrrha stood there in awe at Kirby's attack. "That's amazing… With just one attack too."

Kirby looked proud of himself at Pyrrha's praise. He then pointed to where Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were in the center square. "Right, we should help them out since we're done here", said Pyrrha.

Pyrrha and Kirby approached Ruby, Weiss, and Blake as they were being surrounded slowly. Kirby throws another plasma blast towards the Grimm while Pyrrha throws her javelin. Both attacks widen the circle, causing team RWB to finish the job rather swiftly. "Kirby, so glad you guys made it!", said Ruby.

"Now we just have to deal with that giant rock over there", said Blake.

"You heard Meta Knight, only blunt force would be able to get through that", said Weiss.

Pyrrha saw that Nora was helping Dedede and Yang with Wham Bam Rock and looked towards Kirby. "Kirby, I need you to shoot Nora with one of your blasts!", Pyrrha said.

Naturally, this confused everyone else especially looked at Pyrrha with a look that clearly said "Are you sure?". "Just do it! Trust me!", urged Pyrrha.

With great reluctance, Kirby shot a blast towards Nora. "Nora, heads up!", shouted Pyrrha.

Nora looked in Pyrrha's directly and saw the plasma blast heading her way. She grinned devilishly as she jumped straight into the blast. "Nora!", shouted Yang.

"Are you crazy woman?!", said Dedede.

What shocked everyone, excluding team JNPR, was that Nora was perfectly fine. In fact, she seemed to be supercharged. "I'm so confused right now…", said Ruby.

"How is she even standing?!", asked Sun.

"That's her Semblance. Electricity charges up her entire body and she can use that charge to unleash some rather powerful attacks", informed Ren.

Nora took her hammer and swung it towards Wham Bam Rock's face. Naturally, Wham Bam Rock guarded, but the sheer power of Nora's charged up attack blew both of its hands apart. Dedede and Yang wasted no time in clobbering Wham Bam Rock into a beaten pulp. Dedede then unleashed his Jet Hammer and charged it fully before letting it loose and sending Wham Bam Rock flying into the sky. "And stay dead this time ya' hear!", said Dedede.

Strangely enough, Wham Bam Rock disappeared into a shower of stardust as he was sent flying. Dedede recognized the way that monster disappeared and stared in shock. "No way!"

"Dedede, what is it?", asked Meta Knight.

"I think I know how all these old enemies from our past are showing up now", said Dedede.

"I was just going to ask you guys that!", said Dee.

"You guys remember Nightmare?", asked Dedede.

"How could we forget? He almost destroyed the universe", said Meta Knight as Kirby nodded,

"Then you also remember the old days where I hired monsters to try and get rid of Kirby?", asked Dedede.

All three remaining members of team KKND nodded. "It's the salesman who ran NME. He's the one behind this mess", said Dedede.

"Didn't Nightmare Enterprises die along with Nightmare?", asked Dee.

"That's what I thought as well. It seems that is not the case now", said Meta Knight.

"Excuse me, I really hate to stop this riveting conversation, but could we do this some other time? Preferably when there's a criminal in the vicinity?", ask Weiss.

* * *

Thus the conversation was dropped while they treated any civilians who were injured in the sudden outburst. Everyone saw the Atlas drones throwing Roman in jail. "Oh no, you caught me! I'll live out the rest of my days repenting for my actions!", he sarcastically said.

Glynda was seen repairing the giant hole in the city square while everyone started gathering in the plaza. Even Emerald and Mercury joined them, a rather positive feeling developing in the atmosphere. "Man, this really feels like old times", said Dedede.

"Hm, I must agree. It was quite refreshing to be in the heat of battle like after a while", said Meta Knight while Kirby nodded in agreement.

"I, for one, wish we actually had a breath of fresh air. First we deal with Magolor, then Sectonia reared her ugly head, and finally Star Dream has been deleted. The icing on the cake was Galacta Knight and now we're here doing exactly the same thing. I just want to rest for the time being…", said Dee.

"Well Dee, being a hero doesn't always give ya the luxury!", said Dedede.

"Like you would know about being a hero", said Meta Knight.

Kirby gave Meta Knight a look that said "You can't talk either 'Mr. I want to take over Dream Land'". Meta Knight found it very hard to look at Kirby after that. "Wow, sounds like you guys have had quite the battles", said Coco.

"You have no idea…", said Dedede.

* * *

Once everything finally calmed down, all the students of Beacon were gathered in the courtyard for an update on the Vytal Festival. "Due to the attack, we've had to delay the festival in order to repair the arena. Atlas has also decided to take charge in being head of security. Rest assured we will have a festival", said Ozpin.

"Then what are we to do?", asked a random student.

"I think that's where our otherworldly friends have decided to step into the picture", said Ozpin.

Both Magolor and Mayor Blustergas stepped forward. "I realize that due to the delay of your festival, you all have been stranded with not much to do. So I propose this: How about a little field trip to our homeworld? Want to see Dream Land in its entirety?", suggested the mayor.

"Meta Knight and I have discussed how many we could fit on our ships. Between both vessels, only four teams can fit. In order to make this fair, we made a drawing to select which teams would be going", said Magolor.

* * *

In the end, teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN were the lucky ones to go to Dream Land. "I wish you all to have a glorious trip in Dream Land. Though, I would personally like to see pictures of the place if you don't mind", joked Ozpin.

"No problem professor! I'll take enough pictures to make a movie!", said Ruby.

"A movie with only pictures? You plan on making a stop motion type of movie?", asked Jaune.

"Enough lazing around you guys, lets get a move on!", said Sun.

Teams RWBY and JNPR boarded the Lor Starcutter while teams CFVY and SSSN boarded the halberd. Naturally, Meta Knight went into the halberd so he could fly his own ship while the rest of team KKND took Kirby's Warpstar. They set off towards Dream Land by immediately going into lightspeed. "I can't wait to see Dream Land! I can't stop shaking with excitement!", said Ruby.

"I'm sure it won't be all that impressive…", said Weiss.

"You've seen team KKND, imagine what else calls Dream Land home", said Yang.

"Hopefully it'll be much more peaceful there than Remnant at the moment", said Pyrrha.

"Last I checked, it was pretty calm ever since Kirby and his friends stopped the Robobot incident", said Magolor.

"See? Nothing to worry about!", said Jaune.

Unknown to all of them, there was a hooded figure approaching an altar with a sealed heart in the middle. The hooded figure tried to unseal the heart, but it goes wrong and the heart shatters into pieces and then those pieces are spread across the universe.

* * *

 **A/N** : Totally didn't update this story because I couldn't remember which of the two stories I have were updated last. I know a lot of you guys have been wondering where the deviation from canon goes and here you go! Now I can really get things going with creativity! The fun has only begun now ladies and gents!


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N** : *Walks in home after coming back from Christmas trip and sees the review box just piling with reviews* Well, this is quite a lot. Also, Merry Christmas everyone, though this might be late by the this goes live. Hope you guys don't mind a late Christmas present from me. We're going through part of World 1 this chapter so let's move these reviews out of the way.

 _Greer123_ : Well, one way or another, Nightmare Enterprises is going down. Can't promise it will be Ozpin though.

 _DragonKnight SR_ : I'm glad you enjoy this so much!

 _Buterflypuss_ : The more I see this, the more I feel like this is a running joke for you.

 _Jyoster_ and _RinaNikos475_ : Well, I figured since it's both RWBY and Kirby, I don't see why we can't get to both worlds.

 _Guest since Ch. 1_ : Glad to see you didn't get buried by the finals! Regarding Galeem and Dharkon, that's more in the Super Smash Bros. category. Although, you have given me a possible future story…

 _Slayer of The Abyss_ : That's just how life and interdimensional travel work.

 _Daxon123_ : They cometh indeed.

 _A Fan_ : Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Also, when you really summarize the opening cutscene in Star Allies (at least the portion I put in the last chapter), there isn't too much going on. Just the type of thing where "What you see is what's happening" is all you need to know.

 _AbyssusTheDarkNightmare_ and _ProtoL0_ : Don't worry, all the Dream Friends will show up in this story. The hard part is managing all of them…

 _Valkoor123113_ : What is this and why do I like it so much?

 _Ender NightBlade_ : Really glad you enjoyed it! RWBY: Star Allies would have been the title of this story actually, but then I wouldn't be able to use the joke that's in the current title.

That's a lot to review! Maybe I should get help in here now that this story is getting bigger….? That's something we can worry about later. Right now, it's story time!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: World of Peace…?**

Moving ahead to avoid boring drifting in space towards Planet Popstar, we're greeted with the pleasant sight of peaceful Dream Land. Since arriving in Dream Land, the four heroes went back to what they usually do in Dream Land. Dedede and Dee went back to the castle as usual, Meta Knight often trained by his lonesome, and Kirby was asleep like always. The teams from Beacon have managed to find some things in Dream Land they enjoyed there. Ruby, Sun, and Nora found enjoyment in the Air Ride races that take place every now and then, Yang found herself constantly battling Knuckle Joe in Megaton Punch, Blake and Fox enjoyed the Ninja Training competition a little more than necessary, Neptune, Velvet, and Coco enjoyed destroying the simulated robots in the Scope Shot simulator, Weiss, Sage, Scarlet, and Yatsuhashi was content on reading the books in Kappy Town's library to get a grasp on the concepts of Dream Land and its history, Ren would help Chef Kawasaki in his restaurant, and Jaune and Pyrrha kept managing to get the best score in the Great Cave Offensive minigame.

Just then, the sky started raining hearts. "Er, does this normally happen in Dream Land…?", asked Jaune.

"I don't think purple and pink hearts falling out of the sky is considered 'normal' by any means Jaune. Let's go find the others", said Pyrrha.

Before either of them could get a move on, a purple heart had landed directly in front of them. "Whoa! That almost hit us!", shouted Jaune.

The purple heart then started floating into the air slowly and plunged itself into both Pyrrha and Jaune. "What the?! Get out of me!", said Jaune.

The purple heart started possessing them both as they struggled to regain control of their bodies, but the dark power of desire and destruction won in the end. Jaune and Pyrrha were now darker in comparison to how they usually looked and it wasn't just them who was affected. The now possessed Jaune and Pyrrha walked into Kappy Town and noticed that most of the town had evacuated to Kabuu, but the other Beacon students weren't as fortunate, seeing as they were now possessed as well.

* * *

Dedede sent Dee to get Kirby while he started mobilizing his troops. A dark heart had flew into his balcony, prompting him to dodge out of the way. Upon trying to inspect the heart closer, he started feeling hungrier and hungrier, ultimately failing to realize that the heart was using his appetite to possess him. He started sending his troops to gather all the food in Dream Land so he can have it for himself.

* * *

Meta Knight was in the middle of cleaning his sword when the rain of hearts started. He looked up at the sky and saw a purple heart flying towards him. He deflected the heart off to the side and held his blade ready just in case it would strike again. His battle lust only fueled the purple heart further as it immediately jumped into the air and dashed towards Meta Knight. Meta Knight had started fighting the dark heart, but his lust for battle made it easy for the heart to possess him as well. He started going off into the distance, trying to find people to fight.

* * *

Dee was running to find Kirby upon realizing that this meant another crisis was happening. Under Dedede's order, she sped through the grassy fields trying to find the pink puffball. In the distance, she saw Magolor's ship crashing down into Dream Land for the second time. 'He must have been doing a flight test. Should check on him to make sure he's okay', thought Dee.

Dee found Kirby asleep as usual, but before she could get to him, one of the pink hearts fell onto Kirby and enveloped him in a soft glow, prompting him to wake up. Kirby first saw Dee running up to him with a worried expression on her face. "Kirby, are you okay!?", said Dee.

Kirby checked himself over about three times before giving Dee a nod. Dee sighed in relief before pointing towards the Lor Starcutter. "We need to go check on Magolor. He crashed his ship for the second time", said Dee.

With those words being said, both Kirby and Dee ran to the Lor Starcutter. Upon getting inside, they find Magolor knocked out, much like how they met for the first time. Magolor jumped up and started checking the ship for damage reports. "Deja vu, but without me being evil this time around…", said Magolor to himself.

The ship was still in tact, but some energy spheres did get loose throughout the crash, much like the first time it happened, but not nearly as catastrophic. "Oh great, it happened again! Not as bad sure, but still the principle of the matter!", shouted Magolor.

"Hey, calm down Magolor. We'll help you get them back. Besides, didn't you always say you'd like to explore Dream Land just a bit more?", said Dee.

"I suppose you're right about that. Alright you two, let's go save Dream Land!", said Magolor.

* * *

With those words of encouragement, Kirby, Dee, and Magolor set off towards Dedede's Castle, since it looks like it has been taken over again. Along the way, they started noticing that a lot of enemies in Dream Land have a more darker look than they usually do. "Could those dark hearts have possessed them as well?", asked Magolor.

Dee stabbed an enemy and it dissolved into purple smoke. "No, they appear to be conjured by the dark hearts. Illusions made by them I can guess", said Dee.

Kirby had been using his Leaf ability and used the power of nature to get rid of the illusions. Just then, Poppy Bros. Jr. ambushed Kirby. Kirby was about to skewer him with foliage, but Dee stopped him. "Kirby wait! That isn't an illusion! That's actually Poppy Bros.!", said Dee.

"How can you tell?", said Magolor.

"The illusion Poppy Bros. has a darker shade of blue, almost purple. Poppy Bros. always wears light blue, like that", said Dee.

Sure enough, this Poppy Bros. was wearing light blue. Kirby started panicking since he didn't know how he could defeat Poppy Bros. without hurting him. Just then, the heart that had absorbed itself into Kirby popped out. Out of pure instinct, Kirby threw the heart at him and Poppy Bros. returned to normal.

"Whoa, that felt freaky! Thanks Kirby!", said Poppy Bros.

Kirby and Poppy Bros. shared a hug. "So our friends are most likely possessed seeing as how we haven't found them yet…", said Dee.

"Well, Kirby can get rid of the dark hearts power, so it shouldn't be all that bad right?", said Magolor as he blasted a bronto burt with electricity.

"I sure hope it won't be…", said Dee.

Continuing on, they manage to see the bright gold gate that signified the ending of an area. "Oh, we're almost out of this area!", said Dee.

"Okay, but what's with that giant bomb?", said Magolor as he pointed towards their left.

There was a giant bomb attached to a rope and Burning Leo and Sir Kibble were guarding it. "They must be guarding that for a reason, which means there's something good behind all that debris!", said Poppy Bros.

With Kirby charging ahead of everyone, surprised the possessed Sir Kibble and Burning Leo, he threw two hearts ot them both, returning them to normal. Sir Kibble and Burning Leo both give a nod of thanks to Kirby as they start to detonate the bomb. Leo set Kibble's cutter on fire and Sir KIbble threw the cutter like a boomerang into the bomb. The cutter cuts the rope and lights the fuse on the bomb at the same time, causing it to blow up the debris. Behind the debris, were quite a few energy spheres. "Alright, 4 down 36 to go!", exclaimed Magolor.

* * *

Going through the golden gate and returning to the Lor Starcutter, they see two dark individuals standing outside the ship, one with an oddly familiar red hood. "Oh, That's Ruby and Weiss!", said Dee as she ran towards them.

"Wait Dee, I don't think this is a good idea!", said Magolor as he, Kirby, Poppy Bros., Kibble, and Leo follow her.

Upon reaching Ruby and Weiss, Dee was about to hub Ruby, but when Ruby turned around, Dee took a large step back. Ruby and Weiss were both possessed by the purple hearts. "Oh no…", said Dee.

Ruby and Weiss took out their weapons ready to fight as Dee did the same with her spear. She joined by Magolor, Kirby, and Kibble as they were ready to fight. (You already know what Boss music to play.)

Ruby charges at Kirby, but Kirby lifts his hands up and Ruby gets skewered by a plant that sprouted from the ground. Kibble moves in and performs the cutter combo with his fire cutter, resulting in Ruby getting blown back. Weiss fires a bunch of icicles at Dee and Magolor, but Magolor burns them all down while Dee gets her not really rematch against Weiss. Dee threw her spear at Weiss, causing Weiss to dodge out of the way with a glyph. Magolor was right there ready to charge Weiss down, but Ruby nearly sliced his hat off when she appeared due to her speed. Magolor saved himself by making a sword appear with magic and swinging it down towards Ruby and Weiss, who both dodge the attack.

"Okay, so Ruby will try and protect Weiss while Weiss fires projectiles. Simple enough", said Dee.

Kirby switched to his Mirror ability and charged at Weiss with Kibble behind him. Weiss fired more icicles at them, but Kirby swung his wand and made a mirror appear. The icicles are reflected back at Weiss, dealing damage to her. Upon realizing that projectiles were no longer an option with Mirror Kirby around, Weiss charged at Kirby with her rapier. Dee intercepted her and locked their weapon so Weiss couldn't move. Kibble appeared with a giant fire cutter in his hand and threw it behind him. The cutter moves forward then comes back at a blinding speed towards Weiss. Ruby moved to block it, but the giant cutter goes through both Ruby and Weiss, dealing a large amount of damage. Ruby and Weiss then go still for a moment. "Did we win?", asked Magolor.

To answer his question, Ruby and Weiss then looked up and looked very angry. The purple hearts had amplified their power a bit. Ruby was now faster than before and Weiss' projectiles could no longer be reflected. Weiss shot a full bolt of lightning at Kirby, who shielded it thanks to his mirror shield. However, with Ruby being so much faster, the group found themselves lost a bit on what to do. Kibble was almost down for the count and Ruby was about to charge into him for the final blow. Poppy Bros. saved him with a bomb that exploded on Ruby upon contact. "Tag out, I got this!", said Poppy Bros.

Kibble and Poppy Bros. then switch places after Leo gave Poppy Bros. fire bombs. Magolor started charging up his magic for a huge attack. Ruby went to go stop Magolor, but Poppy Bros. had surrounded Magolor with bombs, preventing Ruby from getting any closer. Ruby then tried to shoot Magolor from a distance, but Kirby shielded him with a mirror. With Poppy Bros. and Kirby defending Magolor, Dee was left with keeping Weiss distracted. Both combatants were highly damaged and at some point, Dee gained an ice spear due to absorbing the icicles. The extra pieces of ice proved helpful in covering Dee's openings whenever she went for an attack, so Weiss and Dee were stuck in an old fashioned duel.

Weiss and Dee kept swinging at each other, but Dee was so occupied with Weiss that she never saw Ruby coming in for an ambush. Leo saved Dee by throwing himself into Ruby like a fireball. "Thanks Leo!", said Dee as she threw three spears at Weiss.

Leo nodded and turned himself into a giant campfire, obstructing Ruby's chances of attacking Dee in her back. This bought enough time for Magolor to finish charging his attack as he made a magic circle appear between Weiss and Dee. Weiss fired some fireballs at the circle and Ruby charged it, but then the circle opened and swallowed the projectiles Weiss shot as well as dealt a large blow to Ruby. Ruby was knocked out from the black hole and Dee used Weiss distraction to land a Moon Drop on her, knocking out Weiss as well. The purple hearts flew out of both members of Team RWBY and promptly flew away.

"Thank goodness that's over with!", said Dee.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby shortly wake up after the fighting is over with. "Ugh, what happened? All I remember was the sky raining hearts and then all I saw was purple", said Weiss.

"For the record, that doesn't normally happen here. Something's wrong here", said Dee.

"As for what happened to you, you were possessed by the dark purple hearts that fell", said Magolor.

"Oh no, did we do anything?", said Ruby.

"You gave us a tough fight. The hearts gave you guys quite a bit of a buff as well. If it weren't for Poppy Bros., I don't think we would've caught you", said Dee.

Kirby returned back to normally and was breathing rather heavily along with Sir Kibble. "On the bright side, you're okay now! We need to save Dream Land again, so we could use your help!", exclaimed Poppy Bros.

"Of course! We need to find everyone else as well. Who knows what's going to happen if we don't find them soon enough", said Weiss.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is go back to my boss' castle. Something tells me that he got possessed along with you guys", said Dee.

"Well, why don't we return back to the ship to rest a bit before we head back out?", said Magolor.

Everyone went inside the Lor Starcutter to rest so they could head back out. Magolor pulled up a progress report of the missing energy spheres. The screen now read 4/40 energy spheres collected.

"Oooh, what's that?", asked Ruby.

"It's how many energy spheres we need to get back. Luckily, most of them are still here in the ship, but a few facilities will be out of commision for a while", informed Magolor.

"I see, then where are we going next?", asked Weiss.

Magolor started typing on his control panel and an image popped up of a cave. "Looks like that cave is where the closest energy sphere is", said Magolor.

"Then that's where we go next", said Poppy Bros.

With all in agreement, they went to separate rooms to rest before heading back out.

* * *

 **A/N** : Now that the Star Allies adventure has begun, I get to do a progress report of my own!

 **Energy Spheres** : 4/40

 **Party Members** : Kirby, Bandana Dee, Magolor, Poppy Bros. Jr., Burning Leo, Sir Kibble, Ruby, Weiss

 **Dream Palaces** : 0/4

You'll see this for the entire arc of the Star Allies series. This also should've gone out way sooner, so I apologize for the long wait. See you guys in about 3 days!


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N** : Hello again! I don't really have much of an update since it's only been a few days, so it's straight to the reviews we go!

 _Buterflypuss_ : Back at it again I see.

 _Greer123_ : Well you're welcome!

 _Hnh058513_ : If it were the Great Cave Offensive, we'd literally be stuck here for like 14 chapters. That place is huge!

 _Xlbingo10_ : *Sips tea* But that's none of my business.

 _Ender NightBlade_ : Just because we have party members doesn't mean we have to use ALL of them.

Now then, we hop into next part of World 1 for the Star Allies arc. Let us commence!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: How Many Friends Do You Have?!**

After taking a rest from freeing Ruby and Weiss from possession, the team (at least those that could talk) were discussing the next plan to move forward. "So this cave is our next objective since I'm getting a reading of one of my energy spheres", said Magolor.

"Okay, so let's just go and get them real quick then move on towards Dedede's castle!", said Ruby.

"But we all can't just go in. You both nearly hijacked the Starcutter when you both were possessed", said Dee.

"Well, I'll stay back since this is my ship to begin with", said Magolor.

"Not to mention Kirby has to go since he's the only one known to free the possessed people of Dream Land so far", said Poppy Bros.

"I want to free the boss as soon as possible, so I'm going with Kirby!", said Dee.

"Then we'll go with you two, since you just freed us", said Weiss.

"So Kirby, Dee, Ruby, and Weiss are going in while myself, Poppy Bros., Kibble, and Leo stay in. All agreed?", asked Magolor.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, then we wish you four the best of luck!", said Poppy Bros.

With that, Kirby, Dee, Ruby, and Weiss left the Starcutter and started heading towards the cave.

* * *

After a short walk, they came upon the entrance of the cave, but they spotted a pristine white structure off to the side near the cave. "Hey guys, what's that over there?", asked Ruby.

The group looks to the white structure. "Honestly, not sure myself. I've never seen it there before actually…", said Dee as the group runs towards the entrance.

Upon arrival at the entrance, a mysterious voice rings out to them. "If you wish to open the Dream Palace, you must first find the switch to open it", it said.

"So it's a Dream Palace? What for?", asked Weiss.

"Hey! Anyone out there?", came from a voice inside.

"There's someone in there!", said Ruby.

"Actually, quite a few in here. We need you guys to free us!", said the voice.

"How did you get stuck in there anyways?", asked Weiss.

"It was Dedede. He's been possessed by one of those purple hearts that fell from the sky", said a new voice.

Dee just facepalmed. "We're doing this yet again are we…?", she asked rhetorically.

"Don't worry, we'll get you guys out once we find the switch to open it. Let's go find the switch!", said Ruby. The group of four take off inside the cave, hopefully to find the switch to unlock the Dream Palace.

* * *

Once inside the cave, they saw Driblee guarding the entrance. "That's Driblee! We need to be car-"

Dee never finished her sentence as Kirby just threw a heart over everyone's head from a distance and looked at Dee with a very neutral expression that seemed to say "Really Dee?".

Dee just huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, if you want to be a stick in the mud about it…", she muttered.

Weiss just facepalmed as she moved forward a little bit and found a switch. "What does this do?", she asked as she pushed it.

The entire land of rock they were on began sliding down deeper into the cave. "Whoa! Weiss what did you do?!", shouted Dee.

"All I did was hit a switch!", said Weiss.

When the sliding finally stopped, everyone looked more than a little shaken by what just happened. "Please tell me that's not gonna happen every time we hit a switch in here…?", asked Ruby.

Kirby just gave an expression that said "You get used to it" and continued moving forward, switching to his sword form. "This is going to be a long cave expedition…", said Weiss.

* * *

Journeying deeper into the cave and hitting a bunch of switches later, they come across Rocky and quickly free him from his possession. They then found a stake in the ground that looked like it could be hammered in. "Kirby, switch to your Hammer form so we can pound this stake in the ground", said Dee.

Rocky had already moved ahead of them as he turned himself into a large rock and pounded the stake in himself, revealing a secret gateway with an orange star above it. "Or we can let Rocky handle the stakes", said Weiss.

Upon entering the room, they came across a room with a stake that needed to be pushed in from the side. "Well, how is Rocky supposed to push that one in?", asked Ruby.

Driblee seemed like he had an idea and went over to Rocky. He gestured for Rocky to hold up his hand. Rocky held up his hand and Driblee shot some water at Rocky. Rocky then transformed into a Curling Stone and shot forward, pushing the stake into the wall and revealing one Energy Sphere. "Whoa, nice job Driblee and Rocky!", said Ruby.

"So we have more than just elemental weapons at our disposal? Finding all of these ability combos is going to be a pain….", said Dee and Kirby nodded in agreement.

Once they collected the Energy Sphere and left, they came across a slope that was littered with enemies. Rocky and Driblee used the Splash Curling move and bowled over everything down the slope, leaving the others to freely follow them without an issue. They did come across a giant enemy hiding behind a flaming shield, but Driblee just put out the flames and the others quickly got rid of him.

They then came across a room with a large amount of enemies in the way and one flamboyant looking enemy flying above them. Kirby instinctively threw a heart at it and the enemy transformed into an ability hat. Kirby picks up the hat and he transforms. "New ability Kirby?", asked Dee.

Kirby nodded his head with a rather curious expression on his face. He decides to use the ability since there's a lot of enemies in the room. Just then, a giant emblem appears behind the group of six and confetti starts flying down while bright flashing lights start moving. Music starts playing as well, causing everyone to feel like dancing. "I don't know why, but I feel very energetic all of a sudden!", said Weiss.

Once they all struck a pose, the words "Festival Dance" appeared on the emblem and all the enemies in the room exploded into a bunch of confetti. "Festival Dance? Should we just call that power Festival then?", asked Ruby.

There was a nod of agreement and Kirby switched to his Jet form before they proceeded down the ladder that was revealed after clearing the room. They come across a big switch that had the image of the Dream Palace on it. "That must open the Dream Palace!", said Ruby as she went to go push the switch.

Ruby wait!", shouted Weiss as she summoned a glyph in front of Ruby to push her back. The glyph rocketed Ruby away from the switch just as fire blast landed on the spot she was just at.

Out of the shadows came Blake and Yang, but they were possessed just like Ruby and Weiss once were. "So they're guarding the switch to the Dream Palace. Dedede must really not want us to free whoever's stuck in there…", said Weiss.

"Yang! What are you doing?! You almost hit me with that fire blast!", shouted Ruby. Possessed Yang seemed to flinch at Ruby's shouting, but only for a brief moment before she readied her gauntlets while Blake readied her sword.

"We have to weaken them so Kirby can free them from possession Ruby. That's how we managed to free you and Weiss", said Dee as she readied her spear.

Kirby started charging up and Ruby and Weiss took out there weapons. Driblee and Rocky were ready to go as well. Yang was the first to charge forward, but was interrupted as Kirby blazed forward and grabbed Yang, carrying her up and then dive bombing her into the ground for a large chunk of damage. Dee threw her spear at Blake, but Blake dodged it with a clone and ran towards her in order to attack. Ruby quickly intercepted with a gunshot and Driblee used Blake's distraction to hit her with a Body Surf.

After taking a lot of damage from the start, Yang started going after Kirby. Rocky turned into a statue and shielded Kirby from Yang's punches. No matter how many times she punched the statue, it didn't even create a crack. Weiss used her distraction and fired several icicles at Yang, freezing some of her limbs to limit her movement.

Ruby went to try and disarm Blake using her semblance and almost succeeded if Blake hadn't shot her weapon at Ruby at close range. Ruby took a bit of aura damage, but she still swung her scythe and smacked Blake straight into Yang. Rocky then jumped into the air, transformed into a giant block, and slammed down into the ground near Blake and Yang, knocking them both far and dealing a lot of damage. "Did we get them?", asked Ruby.

Dee held out her spear as Driblee imbued it with the power of water. "I don't think so, after a certain point of fighting you two, we went through something that we could easily define as 'Phase 2'", said Dee.

Right on cue, Blake and Yang both got up with flaring purple auras (Or in Yang's case, a mixture or red and purple). "Oh you have got to be kidding me….", said Weiss.

"So anything we should be careful of?", said Ruby.

"Well, you two had your semblances enhanced, so I think this should be the same thing", said Dee.

Blake charged towards Driblee, but Driblee shot a blast of water at Blake. Blake then split herself into two copies, avoiding the blast of water and both copies smacking Driblee back a bit. "So Blake has actual clones now. This is going to be way harder…", said Ruby.

Yang charged towards Dee, who threw three spears at Yang. What shocked Dee was even though they clearly hit Yang, Yang still charged straight through and almost punched Dee if Kirby hadn't grabbed Dee and lifted her into the air. "What the!? She just completely tanked through my attack!", said Dee.

"So Blake has clones and Yang gets some sort of super armor. Needless to say, Yang is a huge problem now", said Weiss.

At the words "Super Armor", Kirby seemed to have an idea. He switched from Jet form to Suplex form and taunted Yang to come get him. Yang took the bait naturally and charged Kirby. With a dash forward, Kirby grabbed Yang and tossed her into a wall inside the cave. "Whoa, how did that work?!", asked Weiss.

"Just because she can armor through attacks doesn't mean she's immune to grabs. It's a trick Kirby learned through the Smash tournaments", explained Dee.

"So we let Kirby handle my sister while we figure out how to deal with Blake!", said Ruby.

Upon realizing the Blake had to deal with the other five members of the party by herself, she created a bunch of copies of herself like she was in a ninja anime. "That's a lot of clones…", said Dee.

"So what do we do?", asked Ruby.

"It would take way too long to fight each of them 1 on 1, she could just replace them", said Weiss.

Dee thought for a moment then looked at Rocky and remembered what he did earlier. "Rocky, go into rock mode", Dee said.

Rocky transformed into a rock. Dee jumped on top of him. "Weiss, Driblee, get on", she said. Weiss and Driblee followed suit. "Now Weiss, shoot an icicle Rocky", she said.

"Wouldn't that hurt him?", asked Ruby.

"If he could take Yang's punches without even cracking once, I'm sure an icicle won't affect him", said Weiss as she shot the icicle.

Rocky then shot forward as a curling stone, but instead of spreading water, he froze the ground as he travelled. He bowled over a lot of clones and froze them over in ice. "Of course the Curling thing works with ice. Curling originated on ice. Dee, you're a genius!", said Weiss.

"Thanks, now all Ruby has to do is distract Blake while we bowl over all the clones", said Dee.

"On it!", Ruby said as she used her semblance to distract as many clones as possible. Dee, Weiss, and Driblee continued shooting water and ice at Rocky, making themselves mobile targets and bowling over all the Blake copies, eventually leading to bowling over the actual Blake many times over.

With Kirby constantly chucking Yang across the cave, she couldn't move in the help her partner. As a result, both Blake and Yang were weakened enough to be knocked out as Kirby tossed Yang towards Blake and they both were taken out by the curling stone. Kirby then threw two hearts at them both and they woke up shortly after. "Ugh, what happened?", asked Blake.

"The raining hearts possessed you", said Dee.

"They possessed us as well. You have Kirby to thank for freeing us", said Weiss.

"Thanks Kirby! So where are we?", asked Yang.

"Inside a cave. We were originally looking a few energy spheres for Magolor and a switch, but we ran into you two guarding the switch", said Ruby.

Kirby ran over and pressed the switch. There was a large rumbling inside the cave as light started opening up on the far side of the cave, along with two energy spheres along the way. "Alright, we got everything we came here for so let's get out of this cave", said Weiss.

* * *

They collected the spheres and exited the cave. Once outside the cave, they made it back to the Dream Palace. The door slowly opened to reveal a hamster, a fish, a bird, a slime, and a jester. "Oh, Rick, Kine, Coo, Gooey, and Marx", said Dee.

"Glad to finally be out of there!", said Marx.

"It was rather stifling in there…", said Rick.

"Oh my gosh! A hamster, that's so cute!", said Ruby as she hugged him.

"We can discuss more once we get back to Magolor. He still needs his energy spheres back", said Dee.

Once everyone arrived back at the Starcutter, Magolor was the first to greet them. "Ah you're back and you've saved more friends!", said Magolor.

"Magolor, are you sure your ship can handle this many occupants at a time?", asked Weiss.

"It is starting to get a bit cramped with everyone in the same room…", said Blake.

"I've been working on that, but I need the energy spheres in order to continue working on it", said Magolor.

Dee handed Magolor the three energy spheres they found in the cave. Magolor then recorded them into the database. "Alright, with these energy spheres, some of the facilities in here should be back in working order", said Magolor.

"So where are we going next? We still need to find the rest of the Beacon students", said Yang.

"Well, Dedede is the biggest obstacle right now, so we're trying to free him while we search for the others", said Ruby.

"Not to mention rescuing others we find along the way!", said Poppy Bros.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves into a bigger adventure than we thought if we're getting this many people", said Dee.

"Hey, the more people we have, the more fun it is in the end!", said Marx.

Kirby gave Marx a look that said "That's funny coming from you". "Okay Kirby I know what happened in the past, but I won't do it again, I promise!", said Marx.

Kirby just squinted his eyes at Marx and made the "I'm watching you" gesture with his hands. "Is there something going on there?", asked Coo.

"Something to do with Galactic Nova. Meta Knight could tell you more about that. So where's our next stop Magolor?", said Dee.

Magolor pulled up a picture of some massive hills. "This is where the next reading for energy spheres comes from", said Magolor.

"Then we should rest and get ready for it", said Blake. With everyone in agreement, they all rested in order to be ready for whatever happens next.

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy New Years everyone! Didn't think I'd get a chapter out on the first day of the year, but here we are. Now for the update!

 **Energy Spheres** : 7/40

 **Party Members** : Kirby, Bandana Dee, Magolor, Poppy Bros. Jr., Burning Leo, Sir Kibble, Ruby, Weiss, Driblee, Rocky, Blake, Yang, Rick, Kine, Coo, Gooey, Marx

 **Dream Palaces** : 1/4

Can't wait to see the Party Members list just overload with people. Until next time!


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N** : Another day, another chapter, Another Universe. Try saying that five times fast! No updates or anything like that, so it's straight to reviews!

 _Ender NightBlade_ : I actually do try for character interaction, so thanks. Trust me when I say this gets pretty hard after a while.

 _DragonKnight SR_ : All in due time my good compatriot.

 _Buterflypuss_ : (You already know if you read the reviews)

 _Valkoor123113_ : I suck at animation, but I'd still love to see it if anyone is willing to do it!

 _Shadowclonier_ : Galacta Knight will get many chances to show his stuff so don't worry. Dark Meta Knight has some interesting developments coming his way though.

 _ProtoL0_ : Thanks. I'm surprised no one commented on the other small nods I've made when they first arrived in Dream Land.

 _Greer123_ : Thanks man!

 _Uh yea (Guest)_ : This story ain't for everyone I suppose.

 _Razmire_ : Never underestimate the power of revenge, imagination, and determination. But yes he is not responsible for the shower of hearts.

 _Lone Wolves_ : *Finishing reading review* I suck at explanations but let's try anyways!

Dedede and Meta Knight are students because it would be pretty weird for Beacon to get new staff when they've only been on Remnant for one day. Kind of undermines everyone else's hard work to get there. As for Kirby's "Aura", it isn't his aura. The machine acts like his life bar in the games. A little gameplay integration into the story if you will. All the characters from Dream Land have this little quirk. The snarky comments and surprised facial expressions did happen for the first few times in the chapters, then mellowed out. It would get repetitive, but the main reason I didn't write those down is because from the viewpoint of the Dream Landers, they could care less what people think of them. Meta Knight and Dedede only focus on one thing, Bandana Dee's only concern is guarding Dedede, and Kirby is a baby so he hardly understands the complicated meanings of said comments. Don't worry about your review, it was actually really well thought out and I enjoyed answering your questions!

This section took an entire page to write. I really do need help in here once in a while. Now, time for adventure!

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Gonna Need A Bigger Ship**

Inside the Lor Starcutter, everyone was in Magolor's command room watching a screen. They were watching Kirby go through one of the challenge rooms that reopened in the ship, specifically the Whip challenge room.

"I don't understand how he's so good at this!", said Ruby.

"Well, he did do some of them when I needed help getting rid of Landia. It actually helped him understand the ability a bit more", said Magolor.

"Maybe I should learn from him with my weapon a little bit...:", said Blake.

"It certainly would make you a force to be reckoned with", said Weiss.

Kirby then used the Whip Tornado move and grabbed a bunch on medals all at once through the walls no less. "How does that work!?", said Yang.

"I had the same question when I first saw it too, but after a while, you stop questioning these things with Kirby around", said Dee.

"Not to mention a lot of things involving Kirby is along the lines of magic", said Marx.

"But magic isn't real!", said Weiss.

"Explain Dream Land and its history as a whole then", said Poppy Bros. with a deadpan look on his face.

No matter how hard Weiss tried to come up with an explanation, it seemed she couldn't find one to properly explain Nightmare without the use of magic. "Okay fine, but it only exists here!", said Weiss.

They turn their heads back to Kirby as he just finished the Whip challenge. "Now lets see if he beats his old score or not", said Magolor.

Kirby ended getting 10 points over his old score, thus resulting him in a Platinum medal. "He got a Platinum?!", said Ruby.

Coo softly landed on her shoulder. "It's alright dear, whips aren't for everyone", she said.

Ruby had tried to do the Whip challenge earlier and to everyone's surprise, it allowed her. She only got a Gold medal though and even then just barely. "So we can do the challenge rooms, but we can't use those same abilities out in the field?", asked Yang.

All the mute Dream Landers just looked at each other then shrugged in Yang's direction like "It's complicated". Kirby walked out with whip in hand and blew over his whip as he tipped his hat. "Show off…", said Ruby as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Alright, so I think we were supposed to aim for the hills right?", said Gooey.

"That was the plan at least", said Rick.

"So who's going this time?", asked Magolor.

"I'm definitely going! I wanna see Dream Land without being possessed!", said Yang.

"I suppose I agree with that sentiment", said Blake.

"I want to come as well. Been a while since I've worked with Kirby", said Gooey.

"So the team is Kirby, Gooey, Blake, and Yang. Alright, good luck!", said Magolor as the said team dashed for the hills.

"I'm surprised you didn't try and go Dee", said Ruby.

"I need to practice my spear skills for when we free the boss. That and I need the rest", pointed out Dee as she started heading towards a training room.

"I suppose it's been a while since I've fought too, let me join you", said Marx.

"Count us in as well", said Rick as Kine and Coo followed as well.

"So you up for a little training Weiss?", asked Ruby.

"It wouldn't hurt", said Weiss as Ruby and Weiss grabbed their weapons.

"That leaves the rest of us to guard the ship", said Magolor. "Please, try to leave the room as you found it. It's a real pain to clean it."

Everyone nodded as they went to one of the training rooms. "They're gonna wreck it unintentionally", said Poppy Bros. Jr.

"Most likely….", said a resigned Magolor.

* * *

With the active field team, they've run across multiple patches of tall grass and a robot with one eye and a yo-yo. "How would a yo-yo even hurt us?", asked Yang.

Kirby just throws a heart and converts the robot to their side. Blake walked up to it and saw a name near its hand. "Gim? So your name is Gim right?", she asked.

A thumbs up was all she received as he threw the yo-yo and knocked a waddle dee off of a boar. "That's some nice skill there", said Gooey.

Another thumbs up was received and they continued onwards to find a secret door in a small alcove. They find a cannon with a fuse leading to an enclosed space. Kirby, having used to dealing with these cannons for a while now, switched to fire. "So how do we actually light the fuse?", asked Yang.

"Do you think maybe the yo-yo could wrap around and light it if it was on fire?", asked Blake.

"Wouldn't the yo-yo burn up then?", asked Yang.

"...Right. Something else then?", suggested Blake.

Gim and Kirby went ahead and tried the flaming yo-yo plan anyways and it worked, much to the disbelief of Yang and Blake. "Right, this is Dream Land. Most impossible things aren't impossible here", Yang reminded herself.

"Hopefully, you get used to it as we progress along!", responded Gooey happily and Gim bends the yo-yo the wall and light the fuse, causing Kirby to hop into the cannon.

"Are you sure that's safe?", asked Blake to Kirby. Kirby just gives a nod and ducks into the cannon. A few seconds later, Kirby blasts into the small ceiling, revealing an energy sphere.

"Nice! Let's go!", shouted Yang as the group continued onwards.

Once they go back to the original path, they come across a gold door with two waddle dees on top. "Does this mean we need two waddles to open the door?", asked Gooey.

"Or just two people in general, maybe?", asked Blake.

The four of them opened the door and walked through, only to find themselves partnered and split from each other. Kirby and Blake on the bottom path while Gooey and Yang were on the top path. "Guys?! Where did you go?", said Yang.

"Yang? Where are you? I can tell you're close by", shouted Blake.

"Blake? Where's Kirby? I have Gooey beside me here", responded Yang.

"Hi!", said Kirby.

"So we were forced to split into partners for the time being?", asked Gooey.

"Is that what the door meant?", asked Yang.

"Maybe, but Kirby and I are trapped down here. We don't have a way out", said Blake.

Gooey noticed a switch a little ways off from them. "Wonder what this does?", Gooey said as he pressed the switch. The hill the switch was on started rising higher into the air, forcing Yang to quickly jump on top of it.

"What did you do?!", said Yang.

"All I did was press a button", defended Gooey.

"Guys! The wall just raised itself up. We can move now!", informed Blake.

It was at that moment everyone figured out what was happening. "Ooooooh", said everyone.

Kirby around before pulling Blake's sleeve. "Yes Kirby?", asked Blake. Kirby switched to the Yo-Yo ability and gave her a confused look.

"Wait you have the Yo-Yo ability as well? Then why did we need Gim?", asked Blake. Then she looked around and realized Gim wasn't with them. "Yang? Have you or Gooey seen Gim? The robot with the yo-yo?"

Yang and Gooey both looked around. "No. We thought Gim was with you and Kirby", said Gooey.

"Did he get sent somewhere else then?", asked Blake.

"Well, we can't search for him up here since now we're blocked off", said Yang.

Kirby and Blake moved forward to find another switch and pressed it. The wall that blocked Yang and Gooey moved itself out of the way. "Teamwork makes the dream work guys!", said Yang as she and Gooey pressed another switch to let Kirby and Blake moved forward.

After repeating the same scenario a few times, both sides regrouped at the door and went through. Upon exiting, they saw Gim waiting for them. "Gim! Where did you disappear to?", Yang asked.

In response, Gim pulled out an energy sphere. "You found one! Where did you get it?", asked Gooey.

Gim just displayed his yo-yo skills in response. "Some sort of yo-yo challenge?", Blake guessed. Gim gave her the thumbs up.

"Nice job! That's two more for us!", said Yang.

* * *

Moving forward, the came across hills that started to move on their own along with waddle dees tumbling down them. They soon came across a small ball of waddle dees rolling down the hill and swiftly avoided them. "Is that an attack they normally do Kirby?", Blake asked.

Kirby shrugged and shook his head. "Oh, so this is new to you as well….", said a resigned Yang.

Moving on, they find a small cowboy with a whip in hand. Kirby throws a heart at him and he becomes their ally as well. "Howdy, name's Wester", he said with a tip of his hat.

"Cool, I'm Yang and this is my partner Blake", said Yang as she introduced herself and Blake.

"I'm Gooey and this is Kirby and Gim", said Gooey as he introduced the rest of the team.

"A pleasure", said Wester.

With Wester added to the team, they move forward down a really big hill when a giant waddle dee ball comes rolling their way. "Run!", said Yang.

Naturally, Blake was the first one to move ahead and reach the bottom of the hill followed by Gooey, who demonstrated his ability to fly while carrying Kirby. Yang and Gim were next with Wester not far behind them as they all rushed into the door before the waddle dee ball could crush them.

"You can fly!?", exclaimed Yang.

"I can do a lot of things really", said Gooey nonchalantly.

"Kirby, are all your friends like this?", asked Yang.

Kirby just nodded at Yang's question, prompting her to facepalm. "This is going to be one long adventure…", said Yang.

The group moved forward to find another cannon with a fuse that needed to be lit. They repeated the action of the first time and found a secret door in the sky. Once entering the door, they find a small path with a key and a door that needed to be unlocked. Kirby was about to grab the key, but a gunshot made him stop. Everyone turned to see a possessed Jaune and Pyrrha ready for a fight. "Gim, maybe you should sit this one out. Pyrrha's semblance allows her to control metal", said Blake.

Gim wisely stepped far away from the battle along with Blake. "She'll just move my weapon away from me, so it's up to you four", she said.

"So me, Kirby, Gooey, and Wester huh? Alright, no problem!", said Yang as she readied her gauntlets.

Wester readied his leather whip while Gooey took a fighting stance. Kirby switched to the Tornado ability. Jaune and Pyrrha moved closer together, readying their weapons. Kirby charged first with a Tornado Dash aimed directly at Pyrrha. Jaune moved forward to block the attack with his shield. The block was successful, but Kirby still moved past the both of them due to the force of wind behind the attack. Gooey charged in the same manner, but instead of spinning rapidly, he turned himself into a fireball and charged forward. Jaune still blocked the attack, but the force of Gooey hitting the shield caused Jaune to stumble with a grunt. Pyrrha responded in turn by covering Jaune just as Yang rushed forward with a punch. Pyrrha blocked the attack and almost countered Yang if Wester hadn't cracked his whip at her spear. What none of them expected was for Jaune to swing his sword in an arc and a force of energy hit Yang head on. "Yang!", Blake exclaimed.

Yang was knocked down pretty hard. "What the?! When did Vomit Boy learn how to do that?!", she said.

"Maybe the dark hearts gave him the power?", asked Blake.

"According to Dee, Ruby seemed almost impossible to catch while Weiss could spit out multiple projectiles without restraint when they were possessed", supplied Gooey.

"Great, like we need Pyrrha of all people to have extra power…", Yang groaned as she got up.

Kirby on the other hand, seemed to think really hard about Pyrrha and Jaune's fighting style, like he's seen it somewhere before. "Kirby? What's wrong? Something on your mind?", asked Wester.

Kirby shook his head as if to say 'Nothing important', but the look on his face seemed to say otherwise. "It has to be important if you're giving it this much thought", Wester said.

Kirby decided to explain to Wester that Pyrrha and Jaune are fighting in a familiar manner to him, he just can't figure out where he's seen it before. "What's he saying?", Yang asked as they regrouped.

"Kirby says the way they fight is familiar to him. He can't remember from where however", Wester explained.

At that moment, Pyrrha and Jaune both charged at the group while they were talking, but Kirby spun around and threw both of them back, making them take a huge amount of damage. "Oh! Guys, they're stronger together, but they share the same strength!", Blake pointed out.

"So we knock one out…", Wester started.

"We knock them both out!", finished Gooey.

Unfortunately for them, Pyrrha and Jaune just powered up from the big counter that Kirby gave them. "Wait, we only hit them once….right?", asked Yang.

"Perhaps that's just how much they share the same life. We hit them both hard, their health goes down twice as fast", said Gooey.

Kirby switched to the Fighter ability and looked at Yang, who suddenly smirked at what Kirby might have had an idea on. "Let's do it", said Yang as she and Kirby fist bumped.

Pyrrha and Jaune charged the group, but Kirby and Yang charged them back. The four ultimately got locked into a power struggle. This left Pyrrha and Jaune open for Wester and Gooey to grab them. Wester used his whip to hold Pyrrha while Gooey used his tongue to hold Jaune. "That can't be sanitary", Blake commented.

Yang and Kirby readied their fists before a thought occurred to Yang. "Hey Kirby, teach me that move you used on that kickboxer!"

Kirby just made a 'Follow after me' motion with his hand as she nodded. Together they ran forward and struck Pyrrha and Jaune in their stomachs before uppercutting their faces while screaming "Rising Break!".

The combo attack literally knocked the purple hearts out of Jaune and Pyrrha and they flew off. Jaune and Pyrrha shortly woke up with a bit of a headache. "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me…?", Jaune groaned out.

"I'd like that number as well", Pyrrha agreed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You were possessed and we didn't know how else to fix you", Yang apologized.

"Oh Yang, Blake, and Kirby! Where are we and who are they? Where's everyone else?", asked Jaune.

"Back on Magolor's ship. The other three are Gim, Gooey, and Wester", explained Blake.

"No time to explain right now. Let's just hurry up and get back before the others start to worry", said Yang.

Kirby grabbed the key and opened the door, which revealed another switch. "Another one? Does that mean there's a another Dream Palace here?", asked Blake.

Gooey shook his head. "There's only one Dream Palace here in Dream Land", he said.

"Then what's this switch do?", asked Yang as she pressed it. There was a rumbling sound that was heard, but it was in the distance.

"Perhaps a secret area opened up somewhere?", suggested Pyrrha.

"We can look for it later. Let's get back", said Gooey.

* * *

With the addition of Pyrrha and Jaune, they continued to travel until they came across four cannons lined in a row while they were all connected to a fuse. "So who's going to go in?", asked Yang.

"That doesn't seem very safe. I'll pass", said Jaune.

"I don't think getting shot out of a cannon would be best with our health", said Pyrrha.

"Not to mention, we don't know if our aura could withstand it", said Blake.

"So just the Dream Landers then?", said Yang.

In response, Kirby, Wester, and Gooey all hopped in the cannons that were farthest away from the fuse. Gim used his fire yo-yo to light the fuse and hop in the last cannon. It didn't take long for the four to be shot into the air, blasting through thick blocks of stone. At the top, they grabbed a third energy sphere and flew back down to the rest of the group. "Are you guys okay?", asked a concerned Pyrrha.

In response, Gim held up a third energy sphere. "So there was an energy sphere up there? Nice going!", said Yang. The group made their way back to the ship.

* * *

Back inside the Lor Starcutter, everyone was looking at an image of a dark forest. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't there five minutes ago…", said Magolor.

"Maybe you just missed it?", suggested Weiss.

"No, he's right. That definitely wasn't there before", said Poppy Bros. Jr.

Just then, Kirby, Gooey, Blake, Yang, Gim, Wester, Jaune, and Pyrrha walked in. "Guess who's back and found some more party people?", Yang joked.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! So glad you guys are alright!", Ruby said as she hugged them both.

"Yeah, being possessed really puts everything into perspective huh?", said Jaune as he awkwardly hugged back.

"What's everyone looking at?", Pyrrha pointed at the screen.

"A forest appeared out of nowhere after this rumbling sound was heard. We don't know where it came from though…", said Marx.

"So that's what the button did…", said Blake.

"Button?", asked Magolor.

"We found another button similar to the one that opened the Dream Palace. Maybe this button revealed that forest?", suggested Gooey.

"Well then, we'll explore it tomorrow. For now, everyone get some rest", said Magolor.

And just like that, the team turned in after giving Magolor the three energy spheres that they found and called it a day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark fortress that's just drifting into space, a hooded figure was standing in front of a strange altar. It seemed to look like the figure was summoning dark hearts and combining them together. "Milord", said another figure from behind him.

"Yes?", the hooded figure responded without breaking concentration.

"We've located where most of the dark hearts have scattered. Should we begin preparations and head out?", asked the figure.

"Ah, very good. Yes, proceed to retrieve what belongs to us", the hooded figure said.

The subordinate bowed and turned to leave, meeting up with two others that looked like her. "Milord has ordered us to go out and retrieve the rest of the hearts", said the yellow figure.

"Great, more work for us to do…", responded the red figure.

"Come now, it surely isn't hard to grab a few missing hearts and return", said the blue figure.

"Fine, fine. Let's get this over with…", the red figure responded as the three of them set out for Dream Land.

* * *

 **A/N** : Jeez, you can really tell the time difference between these Author Notes. For that I apologize. I really should've made like an update chapter about my life hitting me like a freight train. Don't worry, I haven't lost interest in making this story. Life just decided to give me a bunch of stuff I had to do before continuing. So while I'm here, let me address some reviews that appeared after creating the A/N at the start of the chapter.

 _Guest since ch.1_ : Hey man! It has been a while for the both of us I'm sure. Glad to see you still enjoy this story. I have read a bit of Remnants of Smash. Maybe in the future we could collab, but as of right now I'm too busy.

 _DaNkness2178_ : A variety of reactions, that's for sure.

 _Imortal333_ : Why must you people make me explain these things? I'm terrible at them!

To address your first issue, it's not that I'm powering down the Kirbyverse. I'm buffing up the RWBYverse. I'm fairly sure we're all aware of how severely strong the Kirbyverse is. If I don't buff up the RWBYverse in some way, they'd never make it. That's why an Alpha Beowolf was able to repel them back. Add in the fact that they've never seen or dealt with one before and you've got your answer. Secondly, as I have stated before, Kirby literally got pushed around by almost every enemy in the show "Kirby Right Back At Ya" before receiving some form of assistance. Also, Cardin had a mace, not a hammer. I don't care if it sounds harsh, at least you didn't blatantly insult me without asking questions.

And finally, the update to the status of the team.

 **Energy Spheres** : 10/40

 **Party Members** : Kirby, Bandana Dee, Magolor, Poppy Bros. Jr., Burning Leo, Sir Kibble, Ruby, Weiss, Driblee, Rocky, Blake, Yang, Rick, Kine, Coo, Gooey, Marx, Gim, Wester, Jaune, Pyrrha

 **Dream Palaces** : 1/4

Let's hope the next chapter doesn't take as long! Peace!


End file.
